Unsaid
by Music88
Summary: Jude Harrison is turning 18. The one person she really wanted to celebrate her birthday with left 8 months ago Tommy Quincy. She's moved on and accepted the fact that her and Tommy would never be. But will Tommy make an apperance on her birthday?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not in any sense own or are affiliated with Instant Star or any of it's attributes including songs, characters, etc

This takes place on Jude's 18th birthday with flashbacks, this mostly takes shape after Unsweet 16, I kind of played with a few things. After the kiss, Jude decided it be better to be friends with Tommy than have no relationship at all, so the two became quite close, pratically inseperable. Jude always felt the same for Tommy though, and she thought he started to as well. Jude and Tommy had an awesome relationship and were extremely close… Tommy and Sadie never really happened, no hints were ever made. Other than that...I think it mostly explains itself.. Um Kat and Jamie are together in this

Enjoyy Feedback is appreciated and loved :)

She was 18, Jude Harrison realized as she laid in her bad, watching the clock turn from 11:59 to 12:00 A.M. She was finally 18. Jude felt like she was waiting her whole life to be this old, well her whole life to be this legal. For close to two years she had come up with dozens of scenarios of how her 18th birthday would turn out. Admissions of true feelings, breathtaking, mind blowing kisses, declarations of love. Yet now that she was, she knew none of these events would ever occur, she'd never get her wish to come to true, the wish that almost did come true. And it all was Tommy Quincy's fault.

Well, maybe not completely his fault, Jude mused. She probably had some part to play in him walking out 8 months ago, but she couldn't stand it any longer. She never could grasp Tommy's logic. He wanted to wait before they started anything romantic, yet Jude couldn't understand the difference a few months made. She was 17 just mere minutes ago, now she's 18, and she felt no different. It made no sense, she thought as she hopped off her bed and started to pace. Everytime she recalled their last encounter, the angrier and the more hurt she became. After two smash hit records and countless moments, Tommy decided to pull away from her out of the blue, with no explanation. He stated he wouldn't be able to produce her third album, which began 4 months ago, and he said he needed some "time off"...

Flashback 8 Months Ago  
"Time off from what?" Jude demanded from Tommy. Jude had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. He'd been acting strange lately, she realized, even though it didn't really hit her until that exact moment. Little things he'd do, or no do that people normally didn't notice, but she did. Jude just figured he was in a funk and he'd work his way out of it. Never did she realize this is what he was thinking.

He was sitting in his office at G Major, feeling more agitated then he as ever felt. "From producing, from music, from the press. I need a break, Jude I'm at the end of my wire, here." Tommy said. He realized he was leaving things unsaid, but in all fairness he was being partially honest. The press had been so bad as of late. The speculations and questions about Tommy and Jude's relationship were endless, and he couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't stand around and watch the press make his and Jude's relationship something it was not- a cheap, tawdry affair. She meant so much more to him, and he wouldn't let the press dirty it. While not much had happened since her 16th birthday, Tommy knew he was in love with her. He couldn't help himself, nor could he continue to deny it. Jude was the one person who got him, really got him. She understood his thoughts better than he did sometimes. She was the most beautiful person, inside and out, that he'd ever laid eyes on. But just because he couldn't help himself, didn't mean he couldn't help her.

"It's just getting old, Jude. I can't do your third album, I just can't, I need some time to myself. I'm sorry, girl." Tommy looked up at her, and pleaded with his eyes for her to understand.

"You can't do this to me Quincy; you know my album will be no good without you!" She was desperate, she realized. The thought of having to face the music world without Tommy on her side frightened her. Hell the thought of facing the world without him scared her. He'd been a part of her life as much as her parents, her sister, her best friends had been. At times he'd been her only support, her only lifeline when everyone else deserted her. When she found out about her father's affair, she turned to Tommy. When her parents' inevitable divorce happened, Tommy comforted her. When things just got too weird between her, Jamie, and Kat after they announced their relationship, she had Tommy as a best friend. When she couldn't go to her sister, Sadie, because she wouldn't understand, Tommy did. He always understood. So why didn't he understand that she needed him? "Tommy the two albums I had were only hits because of you...can't you see that? Why don't you understand that?"

Tommy sighed. He rubbed his forehead with a heel of his palm in frustration. Why couldn't she see what he saw? Why couldn't she understand what he understood? "No, all the credit is yours. You'll do fine. I have complete faith in you, whatever you touch will turn to gold."

"Why do you care about the press so much?" Jude decided to switch gears and attack that subject. "Since when have you, anyway? You think when I was younger that I never picked up a grocery store magazine and saw your face plastered on it with a distasteful headline? You think everyone believes what they read? Who cares what they print, we know it's not true. I know nothing can happen until I turn 18." Jude went towards him, bent down and lifted a hand to his cheek.

"Don't." Tommy stated, but made no gesture to remove her hand.

"Don't what, Tommy? Show signs of affection? Oh I know." Jude hit her head like it finally came to her. "Maybe, just maybe the press is somewhere secretly hiding in this room, you know? Maybe they got a video in that chair over there." Jude sarcastically said. "God, Quincy, is the press that bad, is producing that bad that you need a time out? That you need a break from-"

"I need a break from you!" Tommy yelled on impulse, springing out of his chair so forcefully it flew to the floor. It was the truth; Tommy knew he would later try to rationalize, even if they both took what he said differently. "I can't do this anymore- I can't do us anymore. I'm tired of the questions from coworkers, press, colleagues and anyone else. I'm giving up; I'm tired of it all, okay? It's not worth it" He finished irritated. Why did she always get to him?  
"Oh." Jude murmured. Not worth it, she thought. She was never worth it for anybody, was she? "Well, that changes things, doesn't it?" She smiled softly, even though it was hollow. She slowly got up from her crouching position and brushed herself off as if she was brushing him off.

"Jude.." Tommy started, grabbing her arm as she started for the door.

"No Tommy, I think you've said enough. Obviously you've grown tired of me. I should have known, Little Tommy Q would get sick of some silly 17 year old always hanging out. What a fool I am, deluding myself into thinking we had something even if it wasn't much, huh?" She stood there as he said nothing. "Well I guess that answers any doubts I might have had." She shook his arm free, turned her back on him and headed for the doorknob.

"Listen..."

"No, no explanations." She whirled around, furious. "I'm not your girlfriend, nor, apparently, am I your friend; cause friends sure as hell don't do this to one another. They don't just up and leave and desert them because they 'need a break'. "Because it just gets "too hard" to do it. It's effort, didn't you tell me that once? Nothing comes without effort. Well whatever obviously I'm not worth the effort, I'm not worth of anything to you. Good-bye Tommy Q, here's to hoping I never see your face again." She quietly said, leaving, as she slammed the door with all her might.


	2. 2

Jude shook her head as she remembered that day. Questions always came to mind when she thought about it, but the biggest question was, Why? Why did Tommy need a break from her? Was she that annoying that he couldn't handle her anymore? Did she imagine the vibes she was getting from him the last couple of months he was there? She could have sworn he was starting to feel something more back, but he pulled away so unexpectedly. She always felt like the world's biggest fool when she thought of him. She realized some time ago after much heartache that she must have just seen what she wanted to see when it came to Tommy Quincy. She wanted him to want her so she imagined he did.

"God what a fool!" Jude screamed out into the air. She'd be damned if she'd let him ruin her birthday, even though he was no where to be seen. She'd make the most of it, besides she had that new up and coming actor to take her to her party, which Ej planned, ignoring Jude's initial protests, at some elusive nightclub.

She thought back to the actor who was taking her to her party. Christopher Line. He was definitely drop dead gorgeous and charming, Jude mused, thinking back to the way he sought her out and got her attention. He'd been on some morning talk show promoting his new film, which premiered three weeks ago and immediately dubbed a success, and when asked who he thought was the most beautiful girl in entertainment world, he had said her.

**Flashback- Two Months ago**  
"Jude Harrison hands down," Christopher grinned unabashedly. "Man if I could get a date with her, I'd be the happiest guy alive."

Thinking of ratings and publicity, the newscaster smiled and suggested, "Well, Why don't you ask her, right here right now on Good Morning Canada?" She said, bearing all teeth.

"Okay, should I get down on one knee or anything?" He joked, "Jude Harrison will you honor me by going out on a date with me?" He smiled again, and shook his head saying, "You know it's bad when you gotta resort to live television to ask a girl out."

The woman laughed loudly, "Oh Mr. Line you're so adorable, I couldn't imagine Ms Harrison saying no, gee who would have thought a love connection made here on Good Morning Canada..."

**End Flashback **

Jude grinned at the memory. Christopher was everything he to appear to be. Gorgeous, charming, successful. She agreed to his date, with much prodding from E.J and Georgia, and went with him to his premiere for his movie, and the rest was history. He was great to her and he was definitely someone she could see herself falling for eventually. She really enjoyed his company, but she didn't know if she felt the same way about Christopher, as she does about Tommy. As you did, Jude silently corrected. Tommy was a closed book. Yet even as Jude thought this she knew it was far from the truth. Ever since her 16th birthday, she had a string of dates and a few boyfriends and she always ended up comparing them to Tommy. Jude didn't want to do this to Chris, she genuinely liked him. It wasn't fair to constantly compare him to Tommy. She was going to change that right now, she was going to make it her mission tonight to give her and Christopher's relationship a real chance and purge Tommy Quincy from her mind and forget he ever existed.

**Canadian Airport**  
Tommy Quincy got off the plane and looked at his watch. 12:30 A.M. She was 18. He had to squash the urge to run to her house, wake up the whole damn family, and confess his feelings. 'I can wait', Tommy silently figured, 'I've waited long enough'. The last 8 months had been nothing short of miserable. Almost everyday he second guessed his decision to leave Jude, even though he knew it was for the best. He was coming back now, that's what mattered. He constantly wondered how her album was doing, how she was doing. He'd been able to pick up a few things from Georgia who he called on a whim a couple of months ago, and the things the press offered. Funny, Tommy thought ironically, how once he wished the press would just stay out of his and Jude's life, and now it was his only line to Jude. He thought about the constant speculation and gossip that surrounded her. Sometimes he even found it hard to separate fact from fiction. He could never quell the pang of jealousy he felt when the headlines linked Jude to some guy.

Tommy then thought of the boy that Jude was currently seeing. Some fresh, young face...what was his name? 'Ah Christopher Line', his face darkened. He couldn't believe his Jude fell for that corny stint on that damn morning show. When Tommy had seen it a month ago, he almost choked on his coffee, when that kid said Jude's name. And he really did choke on his coffee when word got around that Jude had agreed to his date. 'Jesus, he said silently, 'I'm gone for 8 months and Jude's already lost without me'. 'Well', he smiled ruefully, 'I'm going to fix that tonight at her party, and I'm gonna give that punk a run for his money.'


	3. 3

It was little before 2 A.M when Jude's thoughts finally gave out and allowed her some rest. So she was, to say the least, exhausted when someone rapped on her door at 7:30 in the morning.

"Happy birthday!" Victoria Harrison enthusiastically said, shifting the plate of breakfast food from one hand to the other in order to gently shake her daughter awake.

"Mom, do you know what time it is?" Jude mumbled into her pillow.

"Yeah 7:30" Sadie yawned from the doorway. "And if she made me get up, you gotta get up too, oh, Happy Birthday by the way." Sadie smiled genuinely and went over to her sister. Sadie and Jude's relationship had some bumps to put it mildly, but when it came down to the wire, Sadie had been there for her the past 8 months supporting her, comforting her, just being with her and as a result a sisterly bond emerged, one they've never really had. "Get up, kid. It's the big 1-8 they'll be time to sleep when you're dead." Sadie joked, giving her sister a hug.

"Thanks Sadie, but since it is after all my birthday, I order everyone to sleep for at least another hour." And with that she snuggled deeper into her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"No way, you need to start early, besides I made you breakfast." Victoria put the plate closer to Jude's face.

"Mhm...I'm torn breakfast or sleep, god is being 18 always gonna be this hard?" Jude replied starting to get up. Jude wanted more than anything to sleep the day through and shut out the world for the next 24 hours, but she reminded herself of the promise she made hours ago and she would see to it that she followed through. She'd put it all behind her and make the most of the day. "Thanks Mom." She looked up appreciatively and held out her hand for the steaming dish of food. 

"Anything for the birthday girl." She smiled. "Presents now or later?"

"Hm lemme think," Jude said in between bites, throwing a glance at Sadie." Uh Now." They both said in union, laughing.

"Hold on, lemme go get them, I'll be right back." Sadie quickly getting out of the desk chair she was sitting in and moments later returned with a stack of gifts. Sadie just shrugged at Jude's incredulous look as she plopped the gifts unceremoniously on Jude's bed spread, "Hey you only turn 18 once."

"You outdid yourselves." Jude looked to Sadie then to her mom.

"Well, now Sadie's right, you're only 18 once, and my youngest is finally a woman..." Mrs. Harrison replied, her voice catching slightly. When Jude and Sadie both shot her sympathetic looks, Victoria brushed them off with a wave of her hand,"Oh stop it, I'm fine, it's your day honey, and I know right now more than anything you want to open those gifts, so go for it!"

Jude placed her forgotten dish on her night stand and reached for the closest gift.

Twenty minutes and countless gifts later, Jude was the recipient to new sunglasses, 4 pairs of jeans, a couple of hats, makeup, numerous shirts, and a drop dead gorgeous dress that Sadie choose for her to wear tonight. 

"Wow," was all Jude could say as she fingered the blue silk of the dress.

"I guess you like it, then?" Sadie smirked. When all Jude could do was nod slowly, Sadie replied "Of course you do, I picked it out. Now go try it on, I'm dying it to see it on you."

When Jude scrambled off her bed with the dress in her hand, Sadie turned to her mom "See I told you she'd love it."

"Hey I never had any doubts. The dress is gorgeous, you really came through for her..." Victoria started as she bit her lip. " I know she's not thrilled about this party, you know with your father and I's divorce being final yesterday, and her album not going the way she wanted it, and on top of it all not having Tommy around to share her birthday, but I can tell she's trying to be happy and all, I guess that's a good thing..." Mrs. Harrison looked away, and couldn't help but worry about her youngest daughter. She should have known Jude would take the divorce the hardest.

"Mom, stop. Jude's fine. She'll have a blast tonight. I mean what 18 year old can say they had one of hottest clubs in town closed for the night and opened exclusively to her and her guests. Besides Christopher helps, he's great for Jude." Sadie answered, but couldn't help feel a tiny bit jealous. Christopher was hot to say the least, and he looked like he was crazy about Jude, yet she didn't know if Jude reciprocated the feelings. Before she could think about it anymore, Jude's bathroom door swung open.

"Well," Jude drawled out, leaning her body against the door frame. "Darlings, how do I look?"

Jude did a catwalk around her room and added a few spins for effect.

"Well," Sadie started after a few seconds, "if Chris isn't head over heels for you now, wait til he gets a load of you in that dress."

"Yeah it is pretty fabulous..." Jude laughed as she walked to her full length mirror and looked. The dress was teal color and 100 silk with straps that came up around her neck with chiffon ties. The silk crossed in the middle of the dress and created a plunging V front. The dress ended just around her knees with an asymmetrical hem that flared slightly. It hugged all the right curves and made her look absolutely irresistible.

"Sadie.." She turned her head and looked at her sister.

"I know, you don't have to say it you're indebted to me for the rest of your life." She joked. "You look fantastic, I cannot wait to see you with hair and makeup tonight."

"Wait til E.J gets a look at this dress. She's gonna faint, because it's so stylish and so something she'd pick out." Victoria added in.

"That, alone, is worth wearing the dress." Jude grinnedand her family followed in. She made her way into her bathroom to change as her sister and mother started picking up the wrapping paper littered around her room. Just as Jude came out dressed in her new jeans and shirt, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Sadie said, with a wad of wrapping paper in her hands, "Even though it's probably for you," Sadie replied as she left the room.

"Jude," Her mother went towards her. "I have another gift for you." She smiled secretly.

"Another?" Jude asked, clearly shocked.

"Hmm, yeah." Mrs. Harrison stated, looking somewhat "distracted". "But you've had enough gifts for now..." Victoria laughed as Jude almost pounced on her. "All right, All right maybe you want it now." As Jude nodded fiercely, Sadie walked into the room, her face unreadable.

"It's for you, Jude..."


	4. 4

Tommy strolled into G Major as if he'd been there every day for the last few months. He glanced towards the wall clock which read 7:55 A.M. After a sleepless night in his old apartment, he figured it be best to get to the recording studio to talk to Georgia before anyone caught sight of him. If he knew Jude at all, he knew that she wouldn't be there until at least 10, if at all today. It gave him plenty of time to talk Georgia into giving him his old job back. 

Jude grabbed the phone from her sister and saying thanks. Sadie shot her mother a look.

"Hello?" Jude asked, smiling into the phone.

"Happy Birthday, honey..." Jude's father's voice came through the line.

Jude gripped the phone tighter as she heard her father. "Thank you.." Jude said trying to keep the ice out of her voice.

"I wasn't sure if I should call this earlier, I figured you'd still be sleeping, but it's your 18th and I thought you'd be up early, guess I was right." He joked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, guess you were." She softly echoed. She couldn't do this today, not on her birthday. She knew she should be over it after catching her dad cheating on her mom over a year ago, but she couldn't get past it, sometimes she doubt she ever would.

"I, ah, um," He started, clearing his throat, " I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there tonight at your party, I wouldn't miss it for the world..."

"Is Yvette coming?" Jude interrupted.

"Well, I know you don't..."

"Just answer the question, dad." Jude bit out impatiently.

Stuart Harrison signed, "Yes, Jude, now before you become angry-" 

Whatever, Dad," She cut him off for the third time. "Bring whoever you want, I could care less." She slammed the phone down, and turned away from her sister and mother to compose herself. They heard the whole conversation, and got the gist of it, even if it was only one sided.

"Jude.." Victoria started.

"No, mom it's fine really," She turned around, all smiles. "Like I said, he can bring whoever he wants, so can you. It's been awhile now, I'm over it okay?" She lied. She didn't like lying to her mother, but she didn't like hurting her mother's feelings either. Thinking of this she started again, "But if you're uncomfortable, I can call Dad back and tell him to forget it." 

Mrs. Harrison started towards her daughter and took her face in her hands, " I'm 100 fine with it, I'm over it, okay?" She lightly mocked what Jude had said a few seconds ago, earning a small chuckle.

"Yeah.." Desperate to get her mind off things, she said, "You know what? I think I'll go the studio early today. Just see what's going on and stuff, can you give me a ride, Sadie?" She looked towards her sister who had been quiet for the last 10 minutes. When Sadie nodded her head yes, Jude put in, "after mom gives me my last birthday gift." Jude grinned. 

"Ah, I thought you forgot about it, silly me." She grinned back. "Follow me downstairs, I think left it there." Victoria said quickly as she ushered Jude out and sent Sadie a wink. 

When they came to the hallway, Victoria took a jewelry box off the table. "Happy Birthday Jude." Sadie and Mrs. Harrison said in union.

"Oh boy! Jewelry! I wonder what it could be..." She trailed off as she ripped the box open. Inside it was a single key with a music note keychain. Jude looked up at her mother, confused.

"I thought you said..." 

"Yes, dear I know what I said about you not having a car, that there was no need for one, but Sadie changed my mind. She said you've been practicing for a year now, and since you finally passed your road test two months ago, I decided this would be the perfect gift. Besides every rock stair needs a new car right?" She smiled, barely getting to all out before Sadie grabbed Jude's hand and rushed out the front door.

"Oh, my, god!" Jude yelled at the top of her lungs as she got her first look at her brand new 2007 Audi convertible in fire engine red. " It's fantastic!" She said as she and Sadie came closer to the car to get a better look " Thanks mom." Jude said to Victoria who was standing behind them. "Thanks sooo much!" She gave her mother a big kiss. "Can I drive it to the studio? Please?" She eagerly begged.

"Now listen to me, Jude Harrison. One ticket, one small mishap and the car's gone, you hear me?" Victoria warned, even though her voice stayed light. "Yes, you can drive it, it's insured and registered, just be careful okay?" 

Jude ran into the house, grabbed her bag, and came back out, throwing a few last kisses on her mom and sister, before she excitedly hopped into the new car and headed off to G Major. Oh, she hoped Georgia was there so she could show off her new car. 

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated or own the car company Audi-  
I don't know how they do road tests in Canada so i just winged it


	5. 5

While Jude was home opening gifts and finding her new car, Tommy knocked on Georgia's door at G Major. 

"Come in." Tommy heard a voice say. 

"Hey Georgia, miss me?" He walked into the office and gave a leisurely smile. 

Georgia Bevans looked up from her desk, to see Tommy standing in front of her. "Tommy Quincy, " She smirked. "I'd say I was shocked that you're back, but considering what today is..." She trailed off letting him fill in the blank. 

"Now Georgia, that's not the only reason I've come here, " He said as he plopped down in the chair across from her. "I want my job back," He answered, not beating around the bush, and continued talking before she could make a remark. "Now i know i left kind of...suddenly, but I had a lot of things I needed to work out and honestly, I needed the break. But now I'm ready to come back and be a part of the G Major family again." Tommy looked at Georgia and gave her one of his charming smiles. 

"Quite presumptious of you, Tommy." Georgia declared as she got up from her seat to pace a little." Maybe we aren't ready to have you come back." In all honesty she and Kwest had a bet running that Tommy would be back here today, asking for his job. She silently laughed. Easiest 100 bucks she ever made. She knew that even though he left, she'd hire him back in a second because he was the best out there. And Georgia Bevans only had the best. But just because she knew this, didn't mean she'd make it easy for Tommy. He broke the poor girl's heart, Georgia thought back to when Tommy decided to leave. They both thought that nobody at G Major caught onto them, that no one could tell that as soon as she was deemed legal, Tommy would make a move. And maybe not that many people did, she reasoned, but not her, she knew, but boy, she prayed that the girl wouldn't make it easy for him either. 

"Come on Georgia, you know you need me." He followed suit and walked over to where Georgia was standing. 

"Hm, need is such a strong word. You know all our clients already have producers, and they are all quite happy with them, especially Jude." She smirked again. It was a lie of course, and Georgia would be the first to admit that in the previous four months that Jude has been working on her album, nothing good came out of it. 

"Georgia, you know I'm a damn good producer." Tommy grabbed her arm lightly. 

"Hmm... you're all right, I'd say maybe average at best..." She said, but was cut off by a look from Tommy. "Okay, you're the best producer ever, happy?" She huffed. Georgia really wanted to toy with him a little, but she had to admit defeat. "You got your job back okay Little Tommy Q?" She conceded as he smiled at her in triumph. "But don't think about messing things up here, okay? You've been out of the loop for 8 months -a lot has changed" She warned, hoping he caught onto the double meaning. 

He did, of course. "I know, I know. Lemme just do my thing, cause as you said I am the best producer out there." He grinned as he and Georgia sat back down in the chairs. 

"Whatever, I don't remember saying that" Georgia kidded. 

"How's Jude?" Tommy asked, sobering up the moment.

"Fine," Georgia said as she looked down at the paperwork she was doing before Tommy blew in. 

"Gee, fine Georgia? If I wanted to know she was fine I'd pick up a newspaper." He remarked, hoping for more information on her than that. 

"You know she's got a new boyfriend, right?" Georgia ignored her work for a second, and looked up to gauge Tommy's reaction. He shifted in the chair a little, but other than that Georgia didn't get much reaction.

"Yeah, she's had a few over of them over the past years. None has really 'stood the test of time', you know?" Tommy replied, totally, well mostly, confident in himself.

"Maybe, but I think this one's different." Georgia mused, ignoring her work and looked Tommy in the eye. 

He shifted again. "Why do you say that?" 

"You haven't seen them together Tommy." She started as she got up and headed outside to the main entrance of G Major, with him following. "I'll admit that at first Jude was hesitant, but after awhile she started to warm up to him. She's still cautious, but she wouldn't just take anyone to her party tonight. Which reminds me" She tapped her chin lightly with her index finger. "I guess you're invited on a technicality, all G Major staff is invited, though I'm not so sure Jude will want you there." Georgia stated. 

"Come on, Georgia, you really think she's still mad at me? Doesn't time heal all wounds?" Tommy reasoned as he stood in the middle of the room. 

Georgia laughed as she looked out the front door. "I guess we'll find out..." She trailed off gesturing to the see through doors, where Jude was hoping out of her brand new car.

"Damn it," Tommy muttered as he looked for somewhere to hide. He didn't want Jude to find out about him yet, he wanted to wait for her party. "Georgia," He began as he made his way to her office to hide, "don't tell her I'm here, got it?" He hissed as he ran towards her room. 

Before Georgia could reply, she turned around and the door to her office was closed. When she whirled back around, Jude was standing in front of her. "Whoa, girl I didn't see you there. Happy 18th." Georgia she took her into a hug. 

"Thanks, Georgia." She replied, returning the hug, oblivious to Tommy's existence. "I know it's early but I came because I wanted to show you my brand new car!" She excitedly squealed. 

"What are waiting for? Let's go!" She said meeting Jude' enthusiasm as Georgia took her by the hand, and led her outside. 


	6. 6

Tommy leaned against the back of the door of Georgia's office and sighed heavily. 'That would have ruined everything', he said silently. He needed to get his thoughts together before he could approach Jude. Seeing her, even for a brief moment, put him in a world wind of emotions. Before he could think anything else, he heard voices coming towards Georgia's office. He quickly hid behind the desk and wondered what the hell Georgia was doing.

"Come into my office," Georgia said loudly as she twisted the knob on the door, hoping Tommy had time to find a hiding spot.

"Okay, Georgia." Jude laughed wondering what had gotten into her. First she basically dragged her out of the building, and then a few minutes later she dragged her back in.

Georgia quickly looked around and deducted that Tommy was hiding behind the desk 'Good' she thought as she laughed silently. 'I think it's time to play a little game called 'Let's make Tommy Q jealous''. She leaned against her desk, to shield Tommy even more in case he stuck out anywhere.

When Jude stepped into Georgia's room, a flood of memories hit her like a ton of bricks, dispelling her happy mood. This was the room where Tommy told her good-bye, the room she last saw him in and the room where she got her heart broken for real. She wondered why all of a sudden she was rushed with the memory. 'Because it's your 18th birthday idiot.' She rationalized, as she aimlessly roamed around Georgia's office, thinking about Tommy.

Jude walked around Georgia's spacious office, looking distracted. She picked up a music award and toyed with it. "OK what gives, Jude?" Georgia asked, being able to sense something was up with her. She prided herself on knowing she was one of the few people who could read Jude. "Two seconds ago, you were bursting at the seams with joy, than all of a sudden you step into this room-" She stopped when she realized it herself. "Oh..."

"Yeah, "Jude softly said as she absently shifted the statue from hand to hand. "Sometimes it hurts to be in this room, in this building. Sometimes I can forget about it though, you know? Like when I'm with Chris, but other times it's overwhelming. Like now." She murmured as she gently placed the award down. "I use to drive myself crazy thinking about why he left, why he was sick of me. I never understood, I never got why I could be discarded so easily."

"Oh honey," Georgia started.

"No, I told myself, I wouldn't do this today that Tommy Quincy was going to be the last thing on my mind." Jude said firmly. "God, sometimes I act like a jilted girlfriend, I make it to be such a big deal, I mean I was just someone who worked with him."

"You were much more than that, and you know it. I bet you wherever Tommy is right now, he's thinking about how much he hurt you, what a complete and utter fool he was, and how he can make it up to you." Georgia said as she shot a look behind her desk, and hugged Jude.

That's exactly what Tommy was thinking, as he crouched low behind Georgia's desk. He never realized the power his words had on her. By a few careless comments that day, he broke Jude's heart into pieces. He could curse himself for it, his intentions were never to do that.

"Come on girl, smile, in 12 hours you're gonna be surrounded by people who love you and have the hottest guy in town on your arm." Georgia said as she pulled away from the hug. 'Take that, Tommy.' She silently thought.

"Yeah, Chris is gorgeous isn't he?" Jude laughed, feeling better.

"And he's all yours." She grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Tommy turned from remorseful to peeved when Georgia brought up Christopher. His jaw clenched as he heard Jude dub him as 'gorgeous'.

"I gotta know, Jude..."

Jude looked at her, puzzled. "Know what?"

"Come on, don't hold out on me now. Just because I'm a,uh, mature woman doesn't me I don't wanna know what it's like kissing that fine specimen of a man." Georgia prodded as she elbowed Jude and winked.

She burst with laughing almost keeling over. "Oh, god, you really know how to make a girl laugh." She got out between giggles.

"Hey this isn't any laughing matter, I'm serious. I want a detailed play by play, of what it's like. Come on, you owe me that much."

Jude pondered this for a moment. "True, if it wasn't for you and E.J insisting that I see him I probably never would have gone out with him."

Tommy turned from peeve to down right fuming. So, he had Georgia to thank for Christopher Line...

"So..." Georgia began.

"So..." Jude parroted. When Georgia gave her look, Jude conceded. "It's...," she started nonchalant, "okay." She casually finished.

Tommy turned from down right angry to giddy. This guy couldn't even kiss, good? Tommy chuckled silently, and relaxed a little, the proverbial cat was already in the bag.

"Just okay?" Georgia questioned, incredulous. "Just okay?"

Jude shrugged than turn to Georgia, " Okay I'm lying it's amazing." She gushed, beaming a megawatts smile.

Tommy shifted back to fuming so fast, he thought he'd topple over.

"It's like fireworks, Georgia, " Jude began than blushed, "Omg that's so cliché, isn't? But I can't help it the things he does with his tongue..." Jude was cut off as E.J came whirling into the door.

"Jude!" EJ yelled, excited "Happy 18th Birthday! Is that your new Audi out there? It's fabulous!"

Tommy had never ever been so happy to hear EJ's voice in his whole life.

"Hey EJ, thanks and yes that is my brand new car." She smiled as she hugged her.

"Jude? Why don't you go show EJ the car, maybe give her a test spin? I have a few loose ends to tie up in here, okay?" Georgia suggested.

"Sure, what do you say, EJ?"

"I'd love to! You know I wasn't surprised in the least to see the color of your car was red it's so you, but me personally I would have gotten pink..." E.J's voice trailed off as she and Jude left Georgia's office, shutting the door on the way out.

"You can come out now Tommy, the coast is clear." Georgia mildly called out.

Tommy instantly sprang up from his position, "I could kill you for that Georgia..."

"What?" Georgia began as she perched herself on her desk again and picked up her pocketbook rummaging through it for a nail filer. 'Might as well do something useful while Tommy rips me a new one.' She figured silently. "You didn't enjoy the... what did I call it?" She pretended to ponder her previous words. "Oh 'play by play'." She continued, chuckling as she found it and began to file away.

"He sounds like a pretty damn good kisser to me; you should have seen her face when I mentioned it. She got excited just thinking about, he must be good---wooo, am I ever jealous." Georgia, fanned herself with her other hand.

"That was a low blow. You purposely steered Jude into that line of conversation. The last thing I wanna hear is how good some kid is at kissing my gir-" He stopped before he finished the word. He ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. He was surprised at how easy it was for him to consider Jude 'his', even though he had no right to her, he never did.

"Your what, Tommy? Come on, you can say it. You were gonna say 'my girl'. I don't know what rock you've been living under lately that you haven't heard about them from the press. You act so shock. You didn't need me to let you know that Chris and Jude were serious, pick up any glossy, any grocery store magazine and it would have told you flat out, in images." She added the last part to drive the point home, as she continued on her nails.

"I know what's been going on between them. For god's sake I saw the kid on Good Morning Canada when he asked her out on television. How pathetic." Tommy laughed then continued. "He didn't even have the guts to ask her out in person."

"You saw that?" Georgia stopped filing her nails, finding Tommy a lot more interesting right now. "I would have loved to be a fly on the wall that morning. You probably blew a gasket."

"It wasn't what I wanted to see first thing in the morning while I was eating breakfast." Tommy's face darkened as recalled the memory. He glared at his watch and figured he better get out of here to avoid bumping into Jude. He made his way towards the exit.

"Ha ha ha, you got it bad, Quincy. I hope she puts you through the ringer, tonight." Georgia commented as Tommy stalked out the door and slammed it on his way out.

"Yep, he's got it real bad." Georgia chuckled as she went back to her nails.

Goddamn Georgia, Tommy silently fumed as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket. He was walking through the park, with sunglasses and cap on so no one recognized him. He had called a cab that morning to get him to G Major because Kwest was baby sitting the viper while he was away. He couldn't trust to leave it at his house, alone for 8 months, so he appointed temporary guardianship to Kwest. He should have woken him up in the morning and got his car, he thought ruefully. He shrugged, he needed a walk anyway.

So it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be, he figured as he walked around the park. Chris definitely complicated things. He thought he was some punk Jude was wasting her time with like the others. He figured Jude would be so happy to see him that she'd forget about what he said to her 8 months ago. "Apparently not," Tommy murmured out loud. He'd always liked a challenge, and there was no way in hell he'd give up Jude without a fight. Tommy began planning the things he was going to say, unaware of the person who was jogging towards him, equally unaware of him.

"Ow!" Kat exclaimed, as she collided with Tommy, sending them both to the floor. Kat jumped up and shook herself off. Jamie always told her not to wear headphone while she was running. "Watch where you're going mister-Tommy?" Kat asked, astonished.


	7. 7

Tommy was equally shocked. "Uh, Kat," He started, but she cut in before he could finish.

"Does Jude know you're here, has she seen you?" Kat demanded, her hands poised on her hips.

"No, not yet," He began again, but Kat walked away. "Where are you going?" He walked briskly, trying to keep pace with her.

"Going to warn Jude." She said, without looking back at him.

"Whoa, whoa wait." Tommy jogged a little, and put his hand on Kat's shoulder to stop her. "You don't need to warn Jude." He reasoned, feeling nervous.

"Like hell I don't!" She whirled around, furious. "The last thing Jude needs on her 18th birthday is you coming around ruining it. You have a lot of nerve showing up today of all days. What you think just because she's 18, she's gonna forgive and forget?

"No," He said out loud. 'Yes,' he said silently. "Listen, me and Jude have a lot of things to work out, alotta of things left unsaid. I wanna surprise her tonight at her party, okay?"

"She's happy with Christopher Line, the famous actor, you know. She may not want to hear you out. He's a good guy, real cute too." She grinned.

"Yeah, I've heard plenty about how great this Chris is, yet when Jude mentioned him, she didn't seem totally crazy about him like the rest of the free world is." Tommy huffed, insulted a little. He was getting tired of Chris and he hadn't even met the kid yet.

Kat's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said Jude doesn't know you're here?"

Tommy sighed. "She doesn't-"

"But you just said Jude didn't seem crazy about Chris, how would you know that if you haven't seen her?"

"Technically I have seen her-"

Kat folded her arms and stared at Tommy. "Which is it, either you've seen her or you hasn't, it's not a multiple choice question. A simple yes or no will do."

"Damn it, if you'd let me finish, I could explain that I saw her at G Major this morning, but I hid in Georgia's office cause I didn't want her to see me. Georgia brought her into the office anyway and Jude and her were talking about Chris and how-" Tommy stopped for a second. "Why am I explaining this to you?"

"I don't know," Kat smirked. "You tell me?"

"Listen, Kat, I know you have no reason to trust me, outside of Jude we barely know each other, but just don't tell her okay? I don't want to ruin her night."

"You've ruined her night by being her already, Tommy." Kat honestly replied. "Besides, you want me to lie to my best friend? I can't do that-"

Tommy took her shoulders with both of his hands and looked her in the eye. "Please?"

Kat sighed loudly. "Fine, but you better not break her heart, or I'll break your teeth and you won't be able to give a pretty boy smile for the rest of your life." She said as she poked him in the chest in warning. She slipped her headphones back on and continued her jog, without giving a second glance to Tommy.

Tommy exhaled. Maybe it be best if he just stayed at his apartment until tonight...

"Jamie!" Kat yelled, out of breath. She ran the whole way to Jamie's house, excited with what just happened.

"Kat, hey how was your ru-" He broke off as Kat pushed her way inside when Jamie opened the door.

"You'll never guess," She said in between breathes, "who I ran into at the park." She supported herself by putting her palms face down on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath. "Literally."

"Who, Kat?" he laughed as he guided her towards the sofa.

Kat plopped down, and looked up at Jamie. "Brace yourself."

"Okay..."

"You're never gonna believe it..."

Jamie grabbed Kat's faced lightly and said impatiently, "Whoo?"

"Little Tommy Q."

"What?" Jamie asked. "Quincy? What the hell is he doing here?" He questioned angrily.

"Apparently he came back because he needed to sort things out between him and Jude. He's crazy about her." Kat said earnestly. " I mean i yelled at him the whole entire time, but you could tell he still crazy about her."

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Jamie continued as if even if he was aware of what Kat just said, he was unfazed by it. "I should have known he'd come back. What did Jude say when she saw him?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Uh, nothing."

"Nothing?" Jamie laughed. " Come on Kat, she must have reamed him out."

"No, she said nothing because she doesn't know." Kat said sheepishly.

"Well, why aren't we over at her house now, telling her? I saw her pull up in her new red convertible a half hour ago."

"Oh!" Kat squealed. "She got a car? She must be so excited!"

"Don't try and change the subject, Kit Kat. Why does it seem you don't want her to know Tommy's here?"

"Because I promised Tommy I wouldn't." She muttered.

"What? I didn't catch that, I could have sworn you said you promised Tommy you wouldn't tell Jude he was here." When Kat said nothing, Jamie looked at her, incredulous. "You mean you really did?"

"Yeah."

"What in heaven's name made you do that? Whatever, it doesn't matter." He said as he grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her from the couch.

"Uh, where are we going?" Kat nervously asked.

"To Jude's-we're gonna tell her."

"No!" Kat exclaimed as she ran to block the door. "You can't Jamie, I promised."

"You know I find your integrity endearing, Kat, but it's Tommy who we're talking about. Who cares if you break his promise?" Jamie questioned curiously.

"I care, okay? I think Tommy really wants to fix things between him and Jude. It's not our place to ruin that chance."

"What about Chris? Isn't he seeing Jude?"

"Yeah, but I doubt it'll matter much once she sees Tommy. He looks so gorgeous, he's all brooding and he's got a slight stubble and-" Kat stopped at the deadly look Jamie sent her, "I guess you don't really care about how hot he looks, huh?" Kat laughed.

"Not particularly. Kat, I still think we should tell her." Jamie firmly said.

"No, they need to do this on their own, okay Jamie? Jude'll be fine she's a big girl." Kat firmly answered. "And if she's not, she's got us, right?" Kat went to Jamie and hugged him.

"Right." Jamie said, but he still held his doubts.


	8. 8

It was 8:15, Jude realized as she glanced at the clock. "Where's Kat?" Jude said impatiently as she tapped her foot on the floor. "I need to get ready, I'm supposed to be there at 9."

"Relax, Jude, don't go all prima Donna on us. You already have your makeup and hair down, you just need to slip on the dress. Besides it's cool to be fashionably late." Sadie rationalized as she came down the stairs. Sadie was wearing a short tube top dress in a metallic color. It fitted her tight on top and ruffled a little at the bottom which ended mid thigh.

"You look awesome, Sadie." Jude looked up at her sister who wore her straight and who's makeup was perfect.

"Thanks, but what are you complaining about now?" Sadie joked.

"I need to get ready, I should have just gotten ready without her, but you know Kat, she'd think I was crazy if I suggested it." Jude replied as she went towards the window and peered out. "Really, where is she?"

"Jude, what's wrong?" Sadie asked, knowing something was up.

"Nothing," Jude shook her head. " I mean, I don't know, I'm nervous. It's ridiculous to be nervous, there's no reason to be."

"Hey, it's not ridiculous to be nervous. It's a big night and with your track record, big parties don't always play out well with you, remember your 10th birthday?" Sadie recalled, trying to lighten the mood.

Jude gave a short laugh. "How could I forget? We were at one of those party places, with games and rides, and those big ball pens. And I was going through the maze, trying to find Kat, and I got stuck in one of those tunnel things, and they had to have the paramedics come to get me out."

"Yeah, and Kat and Jamie refused to leave the maze until you were out safely, I thought the paramedics were gonna throw them out." Sadie giggled.

"I think I'm cursed when it comes to birthdays." Jude looked at her sister, sadly, recalling her 16th.

"I'm sorry, Jude, I shouldn't have brought it up." Sadie said, remorseful.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll be okay. As soon as Kat gets here." Jude said, looking out the window again.

As if on cue, Kat waltz through the door, all raring to go.

"Hey Jude! Happy Birthday! Why aren't you dressed yet?" Kat questioned. Kat was wearing a full flowy skirt in bright red and a tight black tube top. She put a blue tank top under the black so it peaked out on the top at bottom. On anyone else it may have looked weird, but Kat pulled it off.

"You look great, Kat. And I'm not dressed because you told me to wait for you, even though I don't see the point." Jude gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, I did? Didn't, I?" She said oblivious to the fact that Jude was mad. She had more pressing matters on her mind-namely what's going to happen tonight when Tommy makes his presence known.

"Yes!" Jude said, exasperated. "Since we're all here, can I go get dress now?" She said sarcastically as she ran up the stairs.

"Gee, what's her problem?" Kat questioned as she looked at Sadie.

"She's nervous." Sadie proclaimed. ?"But understandably so. I mean look at what happened on her 16th birthday." She reminded Kat as she recalled Jude's night. "I just want everything to go perfect tonight for her." Sadie finished.

Kat bit her lip and looked away, feeling bad. 'Maybe I should have told, Jude.' Kat thought.

"Kat?" Sadie asked, not missing the look that washed over Kat's face when Sadie said she hoped everything would go okay tonight. "Why do you look like Jude's night will be anything but wonderful?"

"What?" Kat looked back, distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about Tommy and how he looked at the park. She'd never seen Tommy Quincy unglued before. "Oh, no nothing. I mean-"

"Kat, you know something, don't you?" Sadie asked, point black.

"Uh," She began as she walked towards the living room.

"Come on Kat, I wanna know if something's going to happen tonight and how bad it's gonna hurt Jude. Is it about Chris? Did something happen with him? Is he gonna break up with her tonight?" Sadie fired questions.

Kat could tell Sadie was sincerely concerned and wrestled with the urge to tell her. Kat would feel better if at least someone else knew. 'But you promised Tommy you wouldn't tell' Her inner voice argued. 'No, you promised you wouldn't tell Jude.' She told herself back.

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell Jude okay?" She whispered.

"What is it?"

"Promise?" Kat told her.

"Yes, fine I promise. Now what is it?" Sadie murmured?

Kat looked towards the hallway to make sure Jude wasn't coming, when she was satisfied she went back to the living room and sat on the couch. "Tommy's back."

"Tommy Quincy?" Sadie said, louder than she wanted. She was shocked, but she realized he'd be back sooner or later. She just figured later.

"Shhh! I promised Tommy I wouldn't tell Jude." Kat frantically replied, whispering again

"What you saw him?" She quickly asked.

Kat nodded and quickly relayed her encounter with Tommy, then Jamie. Sadie agreed it be best if Jude didn't know now, she didn't want her sister to freak.

"I should have known he'd be back on her 18th birthday." She said more to herself than to Kat. She knew Jude was with Chris, but when she found out Tommy was back...things were definitely about to change.

Before another word could be said, they heard Jude coming down the stairs. They both scrambled off the couch and walked into the hallway.

Jude came down the stairs in her silk teal colored dress smiling. She wore silver stiletto heels that gave her a few inches in height. Her hair was down, in loose curls that framed her face. The hairdresser did something with her bangs so they fluffed a little, but not too much. The makeup artist smoked her eyes out, creating a dramatic effect. She wore a nude color and plenty of clear gloss on her lips. She looked fabulous.

"You look gorgeous!" Kat exclaimed.

"Hm, of course I picked out the dress. Why wouldn't she?" Sadie said, but sent a wink to her sister.

"I feel like a million bucks." Jude laughed as she came down the stairs to join Sadie and Kat.

Nineteen year old Christopher Line knocked on Jude Harrison's door with 24 long stemmed roses in one hand and jewelry box in the other. He waited patiently until Sadie swung the door open.

"Chris!" She said, kissing him hello.

"Hey, Sadie. How's it going?"

"Good, good. Jude just came down, and man lemme tell you, she looks hot!" Sadie smiled, moving aside to let Chris in and so he could get a view of Jude.

"Wow..." Chris trailed off when he caught sight of Jude. "Babe, you look gorgeous." Chris said as he went towards Jude and greeted her with a full kiss on the lips.


	9. 9

Thanks," Jude grinned when they pulled apart. She gave him the once over, "You don't look half bad yourself." Chris was wearing black slacks and a button down silk white shirt, over his perfect 5'8 body. His sandy blonde hair was styled carelessly, and his deep blue eyes shined.

"Thank you. Happy Birthday." He said as he handed her the roses.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Kat commented.

"Chris, they're beautiful." Jude replied as she smelled them.

"We'll go put them in water, right Kat?" Sadie said taking the flowers from Jude.

"What? Oh, right, sure." Kat smiled as she and Sadie left the room.

"That's one hell of a dress, Jude. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you." Chris said, as he put his hand around her waist.

"Who says I want your hands off of me?" Jude looked up at him, grinning as he held her.

"That's good enough for me." Chris kissed her on her cheek then slowly made his way down to her neck.

"Chris..." She trailed off, then giggled. "Chris, if you don't stop we'll never get out of here."

"Mmm," he murmured. "I'm okay with that."

She pushed him lightly off her. "Come on Chris, I can't not go to my own party." She joked.

"I know, I know." He sighed, then handed her the box. "This is for you."

She excitedly took the gift and threw open the box. She gasped when she saw the content.

"It's beautiful..." Jude whispered as she fingered the slim 18 karat white gold charm bracelet.

Chris took it from the box and took her wrist in his hand. "The guitar speaks for itself, you know you being a rock star and all." He smiled explaining the small white gold guitar charm with a diamond in the middle. "The tiny T.V set, well, it's how we kind of met, and without it we probably wouldn't have. So I felt we needed to pay homage to it." He kidded as he kissed the palm of her hand before he proceeded to fasten the bracelet on.

"Chris, it's wonderful." She said as she hugged him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut hoping to stop the unexpected flow of tears.

He pulled away and noticed the tears. "Hey, if you don't like it we can return it, it's no big-" He started, confused.

"No, no," She gave a watered laugh. "It's not that, it's wonderful. My emotions seem to be all over the place." She explained it away with a wave of her hand.

Sadie walked in with the vase in her hand, and Kat followed. "Hey, why you making my sister cry?" Sadie kidded as she smiled.

Jude held up her bracelet for Kat and Sadie to examine, replying with a string of "oohs" and "ahhs".

Chris looked at his watch. "Okay, maybe we should get a move on." Jude nodded her head as she glanced at the wall clock.

"Do you mind if I take my new car tonight? I'd love to show up in it." She grinned excitedly as she looked at him.

"Sure, I'll just follow you in my car, kay?"

"Sounds good." She looked towards Kat. "You want to ride with me?"

"Actually, I'm going to hitch a ride with Sadie." Kat shot Jude's sister a look. They wanted to talk about Tommy and how they think Jude would react to his appearance.

"Ookkaayyy." She looked at the strangely then shrugged it off. "Whatever." She took Chris's hand in hers. "Let's go."

Jude pulled around the back entrance of Ice, the place where her party was being thrown. Chris was leaning against his car, waiting for her. Sadie and Kat got there seconds later and went directly in.

"Beat you here." Chris smiled as he went to her.

"Yeah, well I'm a beginner." She smiled back.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said as they walked in the back door to avoid the press.

"You should play Temporary Insanity when she walks in Kwest, you know when the chorus hits, that be great." Tommy said nervously fidgeting with his tie.

"Whoa, man you're back barely a day and you're already running things?" Kwest gave him a look. "Chill, you're gonna look desperate if you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous, okay?" He said as he started to pace in one of the private rooms at Ice.

Kwest laughed. "Whatever." Tommy had stopped by earlier Kwest's place to pick up his car and let him know he was back. Recalling the bet he made with Georgia, he gave Tommy a dirty look. "Thanks a lot."

Tommy stopped, confused. "For what?"

"I'm out a 100 bucks because of you." When Tommy sent him another quizzical look, Kwest said "Forget it."

Tommy shrugged it off and resumed his pacing. "Do you think she's going to be happy to see me, Kwest?"

"Yeah, real happy." He said sarcastically. "You'll be lucky if she doesn't sucker punch you, I hope she does too."

Tommy glared at him. "Gee, thanks a lot, friend."

"Hey," Kwest held up his hands in innocence. "I'm just being honest. What you did to her was messed up man. You'd get off easy with a punch." When Tommy continued glaring at him, Kwest said. "Well, look at the time, Jude will be here any second, better go out and get set up." He hurried out of the room, closing the door on the way out, leaving Tommy to his pacing.

Jude waited in the back of Ice with Chris, arguing with Georgia about walking in.

"Do I really have to be announce?" Jude complained.

"Yes, stop whining. Don't you want to be center stage so everyone can be envious about how gorgeous you look? Besides you have Chris to walk in with you." Georgia said, sending him a what. "What song do you want to walk into?"

"Fine." She huffed. "Tell Kwest, 'Temporary Insanity'."

"You got it." She said as she walked out to tell Kwest. "I'll send someone back to let you know when to come out, okay?"

"Okay."

The beginning to 'Temporary Insanity began as Kwest took the mic. "OK, Ladies and Gentleman, can we all quiet down for a second?"

Tommy stood somewhere in the back trying to blend in. Nobody even noticed him, as he leaned against a wall

_**"I'd let you go but I still don't know, how I feel about you, what this really means, It's crazy to want you, Is it meant to be?" **_

Applause broke out as the doors swung open.

_**"It's temporary insanity, What's going on with you and me, Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary?" **_

Jude stepped through, grinned brightly as she held onto Chris.

"**_It's temporary insanity, What's going on with you and me, Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary insanity?" _**

Tommy stood up a little as he saw Jude walk through the door, his breathe caught in his throat. 'She's beautiful.' He thought. The pictures of her he'd seen in magazines didn't do her justice. Looking at her he felt like he was a man dying of thirst, and Jude was his drink. He could have stared at her for the rest of his life and he'd be a happy man.

Jude did a little spin around the floor for everyone as Chris held her at her waist. She talked and laughed with people, but became uneasy when she felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned around quickly, but nobody was there. She shook it off and continued talking.

Tommy moved ever so slightly as Jude turned towards his direction. He stayed out of view until she turned back, looking confused. He wanted to go to her now, take her in his arms and kiss her, but he knew this wasn't the right moment. He'd wait for Jude, he always would.  
An hour later

Jude stepped into one of the back rooms at Ice, needing a minute or so to herself. It had all been surprisingly overwhelming. But something didn't feel right. She couldn't put her finger on it. She had danced with Chris, was civilized towards her Dad and Yvette, and partied with Jamie, Kat, and Sadie. That was all normal, but she couldn't shake this feeling.

She shook herself loose and said out loud, "You're being ridiculous again, Get back out there it's your party." She walked towards the door absorbed in her thoughts, not looking straight ahead as she collided with a figure.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there-" She said but stopped when she saw who it was. "Tommy?" She whispered shocked, not even realizing how close they were standing together.

He smiled slowly, saying, "Happy 18th, Girl." He then pulled her even closer, putting his hands on the back of her head and met her lips with his.

A/n (I don't own the lyrics or rights to 'Temporary Insanity')


	10. 10

Jude just stood there for a second, before she looped her hands around Tommy's neck, and continued the kiss. She couldn't help but think how wonderful it felt to be in his arms. After she realized what she inwardly thought, she pull away.

She gave him a look of disbelief before she shoved him , bringing her knee up to make direct contact with his stomach.

Tommy made a "gawff" sound, clutching his stomach with his hand as he saw stars. He stumbled into the room, and Jude followed him, slamming the door shut.

"What the hell are you doing here Tommy? What the hell do you want?" She questioned him, her initial shock turning to anger.

"Right now all I want is to be able to breathe without pain coursing through my body." Tommy managed to say as he slid into a nearby chair. "Jesus, Jude you taking boxing or something?"

"Defense 101." She said with her hands on her hips. "Me and Kat took it two months ago.." She said but realized she was getting off track. "You got a lot of nerve kissing me Quincy, you're lucky I didn't aim my knee a little lower."

Tommy winced at the thought. "I'm sorry Jude, aren't you happy to see me?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"Happy?" She laughed. "Happy? Oh, I'm alotta things right now, but happy isn't one of them. Again, what the hell are you doing here, Tommy?" She shot at him.

"I came for you." He got up when he was sure he wouldn't topple over. He put his hand on her cheek. "I missed you. I almost went crazy when I saw you tonight. You look so beautiful."

Jude melted at his words and leaned her cheek slightly towards Tommy's palm and sighed. She missed him too. Just seeing him again gave her stomach butterflies and made her pulse race. But she wasn't about to admit it. "Well, you know if you hadn't left in the first place, you wouldn't have missed me at all." She accused as she removed his hand from her cheek. "What did you think was gonna happen, Tommy? I'd be so overjoyed that you were back, you'd only have to say a few nice words and I'd forgive and forget? Think again, Tommy. I'm 18 now, I've grown up. You were right, age really does make a difference after all." She shot her words at him, hoping it hit its mark.

And it did. "Jude, I don't think you understand why I left." Tommy answered her, prepared to make sure she knew.

"Oh I understand real perfect, you were tired of me, now your not, so you've decided to come back. But I'm not gonna go through that again. You really hurt me, Tommy. More than anyone." She admitted, feeling the same emotions she felt all those months ago when he left.

"I'm sorry," He repeated again. "Damn it, I didn't know that I could hurt..." He trailed off, as he stared into her eyes. He shook his head before he spoke. "You know what, it doesn't matter now. I'm back okay and it'll be better this time. We'll be better." He gave her a tentative smile.

Jude gave a short, humorless laugh. "You really are delusional, aren't you? You really think after all this time, after what you did, after what you said, that I was just gonna jump in your arms and say something corny like 'let's make beautiful music together? God Tommy, I'm not a fool anymore. I'm not some love sick girl who would have killed for you to say would you just said to me. I'm over you okay?" She said the last part softly, hoping to convince him and herself.

"Jude, I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to go away, I needed it."

"Well, I needed you!" She yelled unexpectedly. "But you left anyway. You hurt me, real bad and you of all people should know how much I hate to be hurt."

Tommy noticed the sadness in her eyes and cursed himself for being responsible for it. He reached out a hand to her, but Jude slapped it away.

"Don't touch me, Quincy. I can't think when you do." She pinched the top of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. This was too much for her. "I'm with Christopher Line now anyway okay? So even If I remotely forgave you-which I don't- there couldn't be anything between us."

Tommy found himself suddenly becoming angry. This wasn't going how he planned. "You mean that punk? You're serious about him?"

"Yeah, I am." She said, unconsciously toying with the charm bracelet he had given her mere hours ago.

Tommy noticed it and picked up her wrist to inspect the gift. "He give this to you?"

Sticking her chin up, ready for a battle, Jude said, "Yeah, he did. It's beautiful and I love it. Got a problem with that?"

"No," He murmured still holding her wrist. "But the Jude I knew wouldn't have been impressed by some piece of expensive jewelry. Maybe you have changed. " His words were whispered as he dropped her wrist.

Furious at him for insulting her, Jude went to go hit him again, but a voice coming from the hallway stopped her.

"It's Christopher!" She hissed when she realized who it belonged to. She frantically tried to push Tommy behind a desk knowing that there was no time for Tommy to leave the room without Chris seeing him. "You have to hide, okay? I don't want him to see us together."

Tommy smiled and didn't move an inch. "Why, Jude you act like we're secret lovers or something. I thought you just said there's nothing between us, if that's true who cares if he sees me and you together? He asked calmly, looking her straight in the eye.

"He hates you." She whispered as she continue to attempt to move him.

"Why, I never met him." Tommy wondered out loud, puzzled even though he felt the same way about Chris.

"Listen I can't give you an explanation, right now just go!" She gave him one final push and Tommy's hip banged into the side of the desk. Jude gasped as Tommy grabbed his hip in pain. "Sorry!"

"Ow, Jesus, Jude, you trying to kill me?" He said as he absently rubbed his now sore hip.

"Whatever, I'll kiss the boo boo later, just go!" She said as she shoved his head down, just as Christopher was opening the door.

"Promise?" He grinned up at her.

Jude ignored him as she went over to the door to greet Chris.

"Hey Babe, I was looking all over you." He smiled as he took her in his arms.

"Uh, hey Chris, what's up?" She said feeling a little flustered.

Chris raised his eyebrows at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no everything's fine!" She said, just a little too enthusiastic.

"Okay, good. I've been looking everywhere for you. Glad I found you in this deserted office with just you and me in it. Alone." He said as he started to play with her hair.

"Ha, ha. Yep, just you and me." She giggled nervously as she shot a quick look back at the desk.

"Well since we're finally alone, we should make use of it, eh?" Chris started to kiss her, moving his hand to her shoulder, than even lower.

"Not here Chris." She said trying to swat his hand away.

Tommy felt as if he spent most of his day hidden behind some damn desk. When he heard Chris saying something about being alone, Tommy thought he was going be sick. When all he heard was silence for a few seconds, he knew he was going to be.

"Oh come on babe. Nobody's gonna miss us," He said ignoring her protests as he started to trail kisses down her neck. She became a little distracted but when he started to back her towards the desk, Jude remembered where they were and more importantly who was in the room.

"Seriously, Chris, not now." She said, thinking of Tommy a few feet away.

"You're not that convincing," Chris grinned as he tapped her lightly on the nose and continued to kiss her.

"Come on, Christopher. I'm not kidding. Stop." She said a little bit more firmly this time. She hated Tommy right now, but she wasn't that cruel that she'd subject him to her making out with her boyfriend. She tried again to push him away, but he wouldn't move. Before she got the chance to push him harder, Chris flew off her and somehow landed between the hard wall and one angry Tommy Quincy.


	11. 11

Jude just stood there for a full 30 seconds, shocked. It took her a few more seconds to realized that Tommy was holding Chris by his shirt sending daggers at him with his eyes.

"I think Jude told you no," Tommy said, his voice deadly low. "Last time I checked, "no" meant get the hell off of me. How do you like someone all over you refusing to let you go?" Tommy shoved him roughly against the wall "Not so nice when it's the other way around, huh?"

When Tommy's voice registered in Jude's head, she came back to her senses and realized that this wasn't some terrible joke. She ran towards them

"Let him go, Tommy!" She yelled, trying to pry him off of Chris, who's faced turned from shocked to scared to angry.

When Tommy looked at Jude to say something, Chris saw his opportunity. "She said let me go, Lil Tommy Q" Chris said the last part sarcastically, then pushed Tommy, sending him a few inches back. 

Tommy just turned his head slightly and laughed before he lunged at Chris.

"Stop it!" Jude screamed as she jumped into the middle of them. "Cut it out!"

Jamie and Kat heard the commotion from the hallway and peaked their heads inside.

"Oh, shit." Kat murmured when she saw the scene in front of them as Jamie rushed in to help Jude. Jude tried to calm down Chris as Jamie went to Tommy, grabbing his arms tightly. 

"Back off, man." Tommy said dangerously to Jamie. "He was trying to force himself on Jude."

"It wasn't like that!" Chris shouted back as Jude kept trying to soothe him.

Jamie loosened his grip on Tommy when he heard this. "Is that true?" Jamie looked Tommy in the eye. 

"Would I say it if it wasn't?" He shot back.

And with that, Jamie let go of Tommy's arm, and Tommy advanced on Chris again. Jude backed away a little and yelled to Kat "Go get Kwest!" Kat rushed out of the room without a word. "Guys stop it! This is ridiculous, Tommy!" She yelled when she saw him deliver a clean cut to Chris's jaw. "Don't just stand there, Jamie. Help me!"

"Okay," He said mildly as he drew Jude back further away from the two fighting men, hoping to keep her out of harms way. If what Tommy said was true, Chris was getting everything he deserved.

Kwest and Georgia rushed through the door with Kat and Sadie on their heels.

"Oh, shit." Kwest muttered, echoing the statement Kat made a few minutes ago, as he ran towards Tommy and pulled him off of Chris. "Chill, man!" He yelled.

"Let me go, Kwest." He warned, his eyes dark.

Georgia and Jude went to Chris as he stood there fuming.

"Oh God, Chris are you okay?" Jude asked hurriedly, inspecting his chin.

Tommy scoffed. "You're worried about that pig?" He questioned angrily. "After what he did?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Quincy!" Chris yelled, ready to go a second round.

"Jude," Georgia interjected. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" She said. "Tommy just jumped to a conclusion so fast, he missed a step and fell!" She yelled towards him

"That's rich." Tommy laughed sarcastically.

"Jude, why don't you take Chris to the room straight across from here. I think there's a first aid kit there, okay?" She said, knowing that if she kept Chris and Tommy in the same room any longer there'd be blood spilled.

When Tommy was about to protest, Georgia cut him off, "Sadie and Kat, go with Jude in case she needs any help."

When the four exited, Georgia turned to Tommy. "Happy?"

"No," He answered as he turned away from them and slammed his fist against the wall. "I don't trust that kid with Jude." He whirled back, furious. "You should have seen what he was doing." He lightly touched his cheek where Chris had actually been able to get a hit in. 'That'll definitely bruise.' He thought dismally.

"What exactly happened?" Jamie piped up.

"Well, I came in here to find Jude to tell her I was back and we were just talking." Tommy said, but Georgia and Kwest sent each other a look. Tommy ignored it and sat in a chair. "Then we here Line's voice and Jude got all nervous and made me hide, because she claims he hates me, for reasons I don't know why. Then before I knew it, he was all over her, and she was telling him no and he wouldn't stop, so I did the logical thing and beat the crap out of him. "He smiled grimly at the memory of his fist meeting Chris's face.

"Now, Tommy, when Jude said 'No', did she sound scared or nervous?" Georgia questioned.

Tommy though for a minute, then saying, "No, but-"

"Did Chris sound in any way menacing or threatening," Georgia asked, knowing the answer already.

"Well, no but he-"

"So maybe Jude had something when she said you came to the wrong conclusion?' 

Tommy realized there was some truth in what Georgia said, but he wouldn't sure until he talk to Jude himself. "Whatever Georgia, I was here, and I had to see it."

Georgia just shook her head, and went to go look for a first aid kit.

Jude sat Chris in a chair while she, Sadie, and Kat searched the nearest desk for a first aid kit

"Got it." Sadie held it up, handing it to Jude.

Jude came towards him, opening the box and taking out antiseptic and a bandage. "I'm not really good at this whole 'nurse' thing, so bare me with, okay?" She nervously laughed.

"What was he doing there, Jude? Why didn't you tell me he was here?" He asked, angry. He hissed slightly as Jude applied antiseptic.

"Sorry," She murmured, as she finished cleaning it out and applied the Band-Aid on. When she was satisfied with her job, she sat down next to him and answered his question. "Because, I know how you get when Tommy's name is even mentioned, I knew you'd be royally pissed if you knew he was here."

"So you thought it was better to hide him? What were you two doing anyway before I got there?" Chris questioned. "Did I interrupt anything?" He asked, sarcastically.

"No! It wasn't like that-"

"Did you know he was here?"

"No, he only revealed himself to me a half hour ago. I had no idea, otherwise I wouldn't have talked to him." Jude explained. Kat and Sadie looked at each other, feeling guiltier by the second.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." He began as he got off of the couch and walked away from Jude. "You looked pretty flustered when I walked in. Did you kiss him? You know for old times sake?" 

Jude looked away, feeling bad. When she was about to say something, Chris gave a hollow laugh when he saw the truth in her face.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your answer, I already know it." Chris then stormed out of the room, not giving Jude a second glance. 

"Chris! It wasn't like that." She ran after him into the hallway, and grabbed his arm.

Tommy, Georgia, Kwest, and Jamie looked up from the room they were in when they heard Jude's voice. Tommy was about to get up to intervene, but Georgia shoved him back down in his seat.

"Wasn't like what, Jude? You kissed him!"

Georgia, Kwest, and Jamie and Kat and Sadie who had come to the doorway across the hall looked at Tommy, accusingly. Tommy just shrugged.

"You told me you were over him," Chris began, whirling around to look Jude in the eye. "I should have known better," He gave another short, humorless laugh. "After what happened 3 weeks ago, I should have known better."

"Don't," Jude started, not wanting to bring that up in front of their audience.

"What, Jude? Embarrassed now? Feeling like an idiot?" Chris accused. "How do you think I felt when you said some other guy's name when you were kissing me!"

When everyone gasped at Jude in shock, she turned to Chris, hurt in her eyes, "Low blow." She murmured. "Really low blow."

"Yeah, well this whole night has been one low blow for me, okay?" He shot at her, not caring that he hurt her. " You've made such a fool out of me, but no more, I'm done. At least before Quincy wasn't around, but now that's he's back, I'm gonna save us a lot of trouble, and just end it. It's not worth it." And with that, he turned around and walked out.

Jude stood there, heart broken. She didn't bother running after him because she wanted to save what dignity she had left. 'It's not worth it.' Chris's words played over in Jude's head. She'd heard those words before from Tommy, and it didn't hurt any less hearing it second time around. She looked to her left where Kat and Jamie stood, sending sympathetic looks her way. She turned the other way where Georgia, Kwest, and Jamie were sending mirrored looks. She didn't want their pity. Her eyes focused on Tommy, whose expression was unreadable. Suddenly enraged she flew into the room and pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"Look what you've done Tommy! You must be pretty damn proud of yourself."


	12. 12

Tommy looked shocked. "Me?"

"Yeah, you! You've only been back for about an hour and you managed to ruin my life. Give yourself a pat on the back, Quincy. Not many people could have done it as swiftly and as effectively as you did." She spat at him, angry and upset as hell.

"You're blaming this all on me?" He asked again, disbelieving. "So you're just gonna forget that Chris just humiliated you on your birthday? In front of everyone?"

"No, you humiliated me when you decided to play possessive ex-producer with my boyfriend." She shot back at him.

"Uh, Producer." Kwest said quietly.

"Shut up, man." Tommy growled under his breath.

Jude's eyes flew to Georgia. "What? Is that true?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Are you serious?" When Georgia said nothing, she took it as a yes. "Great, that's just great." She answered sarcastically. "That's all I need-" She stopped, realizing something. "Wait. If you hired him back, than you knew, you knew he was coming tonight? You knew he was here?" She questioned. When Georgia only nodded her head, Jude gave her a hurtful look, than turned towards Kwest. "Did you know too?"

"Yeah." Kwest mumbled, feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay, did anyone else here know that Tommy was back today, besides me?" She said, meaning it as a rhetorical question. When Kat, Sadie, and Jamie raised their hands reluctantly, she gave an incredulous look to everyone, feeling shocked and distressed. "Wow, good to know that loyalty runs strong here among friends. So what was this, some sick birthday prank you were all in on? You know, let's make Jude's day as miserable and embarrassing as possible? Cause if that's what it was, real nice job, you all succeeded."

She gave a mocking applause that filled the silenced room. "Guess joke's on me, huh?" She whispered on the verge of tears. But no, she wouldn't cry. Exhausted, wounded, and having not much else to say, she figured it was time to bow out as gracefully as possible.

"Well, I'll leave now because I don't think I wanna stick around to see if this night could possibly get any worse." Jude walked towards the chair where Tommy was sitting, leaned real close to him and pulled her bag out where she had left it over an hour ago when she first came in to the room. She proceeded to walk towards the exit, but turned around. "Ironic, huh? My birthday parties, you know the day that's supposed to be carefree and joyous are never anything close to that. I think it's safe to say that this one's been no exception." She murmured as she gently closed the door behind her.

"Wow," Kat began. "I feel like a total heel right now."

"Tell me about it." Sadie said, folding her arms across her chest. She hated to see how upset her sister was.

"Nice job, man." Kwest sarcastically remarked, patting Tommy on the shoulder as he made his way towards the door. "I'll go out there and make sure everyone's having a good time, and that nobody caught that little scene." He nodded to everyone in the room and then focused in on Georgia "I'll give Jude's mother the condensed version of what just happened." He added as he left.

Tommy ignored Kwest as he continued to stare straight away. He would have rather been punched again by Jude than to have witnessed how hurt and upset she was. Tommy slowly got up, and looked at Georgia. "I, ah," He started as he ran his hands through his hair, feeling restless. "I need to get out here." Tommy walked out and figured he needed a drive.

"And then there was four," Jamie said as he looked around at the three females, who were still absorbing what just happened.

Jude drove around for hours, thinking. For the third time that night, she pulled over to the side of the road because tears were blinding her vision. She threw the car in park, and sighed loudly. She slammed her fists on the steering repeatedly, cursing everyone she knew. She glanced at the car's clock which just blinked 12. She forgot to set the time, she remembered as she wiped away tears. She grabbed her purse and rummaged for her phone which had a clock on it.

The phone read, 12:25. So the birthday from hell was finally over. Under the time, her phone blinked '16 missed calls.' "Sure, now they care." She said to herself. She scrolled down the list and saw Georgia called once, Jamie called four times, Kat called three, Sadie five, and her mother three. She wondered absently why Tommy hadn't called her. 'Gee, you'd think after all that went down tonight, he'd want to make sure I was okay.' She felt bad for a second about her Mom though, toying with the idea of calling her. Jude hated to make her mother worry, but the last thing she wanted to do was talk. She had some time to think things through and realized she was guilty of what she accused Tommy of. Jumping to conclusions. She didn't know how long any of them knew or why. She was just so upset with herself about Chris that she took it out on everyone, especially Tommy. Not wanting anyone to stress over her, she quickly sent a text to Sadie, simply saying 'Tell Mom not to worry, I'm fine,' and hoped Sadie passed it along to her and anyone else. She sighed again as she pushed the car back into drive. She needed to hide out for a while and she knew just the place.

Jude fiddled through her keys as she found the one to G Major. Georgia had given her a key to the place several months ago, knowing that Jude went there when she needed some place to think, to unwind. She pushed the piece of metal through the door, and turned it. She stepped in and was prepare to turn on the lights, but they were already on. 'Funny,' Jude thought. 'Georgia never leaves all these lights on.' She shrugged it off and continued to walk in. She stopped, however, when she heard the sound of an acoustic guitar. Instead of being frightened to have the studio disrupted so late at night, she was curious. She highly doubted somebody broke into play music. She walked towards the room where it was coming from and pushed opened the door.


	13. 13 Unsaid

Important A/N- Okay i used the song 'Unsaid' by The Fray in this chapter. It's an American band, not very well known, and I'm not sure if you guys in Canada ever heard of 'em. Anyway, It's what I named the story after (obviously), and is an awesome song. I suggest you all buy it off Itunes or listen to the little snippet on (I'd say download it but I don't want to get sued for promoting illegal music swapping, hehe) just so you can get an idea on how the song goes 

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or music to 'Unsaid' by The Fray and are no way tied to them. It's only used for entertainment purposes Thank you :)

Tommy stopped playing and looked up at Jude.

"Tommy." She said, surprised to see him at the studio at this time of night. 

Tommy took the guitar off and set it down next to him. "Ah, Jude..." He was just as surprised as she was. Georgia gave him back his key this morning and he needed somewhere to go and think. 

"How'd you get in?" They asked each other simultaneously. They each held out their identical keys and shared a chuckle.

"Guess we both had the same idea, huh?" Jude commented softly.

"Yeah." Tommy answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "How are you?" He asked, tilting his head in concern. She didn't seem as mad at him as she previously did, so he took it as a good sign.

"Okay," She began. When Tommy sent her a doubtful look, she told the truth. "I've been better.." She trailed off.

Tommy wanted to say he was sorry, but it was becoming redundant. "You still hate me?" He asked, point blank.

She laughed lightly. "Not as much. I've calmed down a little, and realized not everything was entirely your fault, some but not entirely. I played the big part in what happened with Chris."

"He's a jerk." Tommy swore out. "He doesn't deserve-"

"Got you good, huh?" She cut him off, gesturing to his cheek which was becoming a swirl of red, blue, and black. Jude walked over and touched it lightly. "Does it hurt?" She whispered, looking him in the face.

"No." He managed to get out, lost in her eyes. Nothing hurt when Jude touched him.

Suddenly realizing how close they were, Jude backed away and cleared her throat. What was she doing? She should be mad at him, she should be shouting at him, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. She chalked it up to exhaustion and decided she'd leave questions and accusations for the morning. For now she just wanted to be in Tommy's company and remember what it's like to hang out with him. 

Tommy continued to stare at her. He should be explaining everything to her. He should be telling her why he really left, how much he regretted ruining her night, how he was crazy about her, but he couldn't do it. He'd explain it all tomorrow. Right now all he wanted was to be with Jude, no complications.

"So, ah, what were you playing?" Jude asked, clearing Tommy's mind. 

"Hm, nothing really, just things I had rolling around in my head." He answered her as she nodded her head and slid back into a nearby wooden stool.

"Have you played lately? While you were away?" She asked politely, trying to make conversation. "Did you write-"

"I never gave you your birthday gift." He blurted out, cutting her off.

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. "Okay," She held out her hands and closed her eyes. "What is it?"

He shoved her hands away gently. "You can't hold it, only hear it." Her eyes flew up at this.

"You wrote me a song?" She asked, obviously touched.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. " He said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Jude looked at him thoughtfully. "Yeah it is. I don't think anyone wrote a song for me." She smiled lightly at him. "Play it." She demanded.

"Right now?" He asked, suddenly cursing himself for ever bringing it up.

"No, next year." She gave him a look. "Yes, right now."

Feeling something it only seemed he felt around Jude, he nervously picked up the guitar and sat down in the wooden chair. Jude got up and scooted her seat so she was directly across from Tommy.

'Okay,' He thought silently. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Not that you're the one, Not to say I'm right" Tommy began, strumming his guitar. "Not to say today, and not to say a thing, tonight."

"Suffice it to say, we're leaving things unsaid. We sing ourselves to sleep watching the daylight lie down instead."

Tommy closed his eyes as he sang the chorus. "Mmm, and we are leaving some things unsaid." He sang, stressing 'unsaid' slightly. "And we are breathing deeper instead."

"We're both pretty sure, Neither one can tell, We seem difficult, but what we got is hard as hell." He smiled as he opened his eyes.

"A hundred thousand words could not quite explain, so I walk you to your door and we can talk it out," He looked at Jude as he sang the next part. "in the rain." Jude blushed a little, remembering her sweet 16. 

"Ohh, and we are leaving some things unsaid, and we are breathing deeper instead." He started to strum a little more forcefully. "And we are leaving some things unsaid.." He trailed off, looking down, at his guitar as he broke into the next part. "I can sing myself to sleep, no more, no more." He shifted in his seat a little as he went back to he first verse. 

"Not that you're the one, not to say I'm right, not to say today, and not a thing, tonight." He murmured the last word as he played a few more chords, then looked up at Jude, expectantly. 

Jude sat there, blown away. "Wow," She said feeling her throat close a little with emotion. "That was-amazing." She breathed the last word out. Her eyes welled up a little as she looked away hoping that Tommy didn't notice. This night was more than she was capable of handling.

Tommy instantly noticed and got up without a word, placing his guitar on the stool. He came to her and held her face in his hands and brushed one of her tears that escaped with his thumb. "Oh, Jude..." He began as he tucked a stray piece of red hair behind her ear. He inched closer, closing his eyes...

"No, Tommy I can't" Jude said frantically pushing him away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this tonight." She grabbed her bag off the counter. She looked back at him, sadly."I'm sorry" She said, then turned around again and ran out of room and out of G Major.

Tommy exhaled as he walked a little, agitated. "Damnit!" he yelled as he sent the guitar on the stool flying with one quick swoof of his hand. "Damnit." He muttered this time as he sank into the chair, putting his hands over his face.


	14. 14

The day after Jude's Birthday-9 am  
Jude paced the length of her bedroom, clad in a frayed jean skirt paired with an oversized off-the-shoulder blue T-shirt with a black and white tank top under it. She topped the outfit off with black flip-flops. She pulled her hair back and it revealed dangly white gold earring. She had come in at 1:30 the night before and felt a pang of guilt when she saw Sadie, Kat, Jamie, and her mother waiting for her in the living room, worried. She wasn't up for talking so she convinced them in as few sentences as possible that, no she wasn't mad at them, yes she was fine about Chris (lie), no she didn't want any tea, and finally finished the conversation by saying all she needed was a good night's sleep. She smiled at them as she walked up the stairs and closed herself off until morning.

"Good night's sleep, my foot." Jude muttered out loud absently kicking a shoe on the floor. She slept as restlessly the night of her birthday as the night before. Her thoughts revolved around the two same people again. Chris and Tommy. Whenever she thought about Chris and what had transpired the night before, she got upset. She was starting to fall for Chris, and the bracelet he gave her had given her that extra little push towards the edge.

'The bracelet,' She thought as she held her wrist up to look at it as the sun hit the white gold, reflecting light on her ceiling. The logical thing would be to take it off, but she couldn't. She didn't want to, and she couldn't care less what anyone thought. The bracelet was one of the most meaningful things ever given to her.

'Except that song.' A voice inside her head screamed. The song. Her first impulse when she heard Tommy singing it was to throw her arms around him and kiss him until she became numb. It definitely topped Chris's bracelet, if she was completely honest with herself. There really was no comparison. No one had ever done that for her, and if any ever did again, it would never have been as special as that. It was up there with her first real kiss with Shay.

'Oh, God Shay.' She laughed. They had mended fences months ago, and had were actually friends. Currently, he was touring the world with Eden still as his opening act. 'Whatever. To each it's own.' She thought without bitterness. She then realized that all that happened two years ago. Funny, it felt like it was 10. Maybe Tommy was right when he had said a while ago that there was a big difference between 16 and 18.

'Tommy.' She thought again about him. His song rang true. There was a lot unsaid between them, but Jude wasn't sure if she wanted to correct that. She didn't know if she could go down that street again. She remembered how she felt when Tommy left, and she didn't think she could hear that all again. Truthfully, she knew she couldn't. She wished feverishly that her and Tommy could go back to the way they were 8 months ago, before he left, before Chris, before it got so, so complicated. But she knew it would never happen. So she'd push away everything between her and Tommy. He was, after all, her producer again. When she thought of this she smiled. That was the one good thing that came out of all of this. Tommy was the best in the business, and her album lacked so much without him, even she could admit that. Hopefully they could scratch everything she and her previous producer did on her junior album and start new. If she and Tommy couldn't start fresh, she wanted her album to at least.

She thought about the message Georgia left on her cellphone last night. They needed to hold a meeting at G Major at 9:30, with Tommy coming back and all. Georgia, of course, didn't expect her to come, but she wanted to make sure Jude knew anyway.

She quickly rejected the idea of staying home and moping. She wasn't going go around all day feeling sorry for herself, she'd make the most of the day and try and act normal. Besides, she couldn't ignore the studio just because she had a few personal problems and she wanted to avoid seeing Tommy. She mentally thanked her Mom for deciding last year to take her out of school and set up tutors for her. At least she wouldn't have to deal with classrooms and stupid teenagers all day.

If she wanted to beat traffic, she realized as she grabbed a watch from her dresser and glanced at it before putting it on, she better get going. She grabbed a small black purse off her dresser, threw in her wallet, cell, keys, and a lip gloss, and made her way downstairs.

Sadie and Victoria sat in the dining room, Victoria asking about all the events of last night.

"So, wait," Victoria asked, confused. "Chris hates Tommy because he kissed Jude?" 

"No, well yes, but he hated him before because when Jude kissed Chris once she said Tommy's name." Sadie tried to explain. When her Mom made a long 'ohh' sound, Sadie replied. "Try to keep up." When they heard foot steps coming down the stairs, they ceased all conversation.

Jude could tell the minute she entered the room that they were just talking about her. "Hey Mom, hey Sadie." She said casually, as she grabbed an apple form the table, rubbing it against her shirt to clean it.

Sadie and Victoria just sat there dumbfounded. Sadie noticed that she had her bag in her hand. "Where you going, Jude?"

Jude took a big bite out of her apple. "Studio." She said, but it came out more like "Smooffeeoo."

"Did you say the studio?" Mrs. Harrison asked, not sure.

"Yup." She said, throwing the half eaten apple into the nearby garbage can. 

"But Jude I figured after everything happened, you'd just want to stay home and relax. I know Georgia would understand." Her mother said, the worry apparent in her voice.

"I'm sure she would, too. But the music world doesn't stop turning just because I got my heart broken." She said casually, hoping her family couldn't see how much pain she was in.

When they just nodded skeptically, Jude thought, as she left the house, that she was a better actress than she gave herself credit for.

Jude strolled into G Major at 9:35 A.M. She smiled at one of the interns, and waved at one of them. She opened the door to the conference room and everyone's eyes flew on her. She surveyed the room noticing, Georgia, EJ, Kwest, a few interns, a couple of the other singers, and two other producers. She quickly glanced at Tommy but then took a seat furthest from him, determined not to meet him in the eye.

When everyone just stared at her, she offered an apology. "Sorry, guys. Traffic was murder." When everyone continued to gape at her, she continued. "It's just five minutes."

Georgia and EJ shared a look. They were surprised she even showed up. Georgia went to her, and bent down, whispering, "Ah Jude Are you-" 

"Don't" She said holding her hands up to cut off Georgia. "Don't ask me if I'm fine, okay? Cause I am. I just want to put it all behind me. Let's just get down to business, okay?" She whispered back. She didn't want to pour her heart out to everyone in the room, so she knew just playing it cool would be the best. 

Tommy looked at Jude, even thought she was looking everywhere but at him.

"I thought I told you Jude you didn't have to come in today..." Georgia murmured anyway.

"I know what you told me, but really, I'm fine. I'm gonna stop being fine though, if everyone keeps asking." She gritted out. 

Georgia shot Jude one last look, and then glanced at EJ. She just shrugged, so Georgia moved back to the front of the room. "OK, I called this meeting because as you know Tommy Quincy is back and will be our main producer here at G Major."

Tommy just nodded his head when a light applause filled the room.

"Quincy will be taking on Jude Harrison again." She began looking at her notes, "I think our best bet right now is just to forget everything we've done on her album and just start new." She looked between Tommy and Jude. When they both just nodded, she moved on to other things.

Jude tuned Georgia out and starting thinking about her album. She had about three songs written, four counting the one she finished last night, and she was at least thankful Tommy was back because he'd be able to get her on track with her record. She looked quickly at Tommy to see that he was staring at her still. She had decided last night at three in the morning that they needed to keep things strictly professional. Their only relationship would be producer to client. Now she just had to think of a way to convince Tommy about it and avoid hashing things out between them.

Tommy stared across the table at Jude, who was oblivious to everyone around her. He wondered silently what she was thinking about. Chris? Tommy inwardly cringed at the idea. Him? He sure hoped so. Her album? Probably, he figured. She always got that look when she was thinking of her music.

Georgia noticed the far off looks in Tommy and Jude's eyes so she cleared her throat slightly. "Ahem, I was just saying I think we shouldn't waste any time and get started right now on your album, Jude. You okay with that? How about you Tommy."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Tommy replied, never taking his eyes off of Jude.

"Well, okay. That's it then." Georgia said as she started to gather her papers and everyone got up to leave, including Tommy. Georgia went to Jude. "I know you're gonna hate me but, you sure you're okay." 

Jude still sat looking straight ahead. When she heard Georgia's voice again her head flew up to meet Georgia's eyes. "Never been better."

Jude walked into the recording studio with what she already had for her album, hoping to give Tommy an idea on what she's been doing. She saw Tommy listening to one of the songs she recorded last week with headphones on.

"Hey," He said, slipping of his headphones when he saw her come in. "I was just listening to the song you did last Thursday."

"What do you think of it?"

"The lyrics are great, you're good too, but I don't know the melody isn't right for it. I can't put my finger on exactly why."

Jude nodded her head in agreement. "I tried to explain that to the last producer but he didn't get it." 

They sat there for a few seconds without saying a word. Jude picked up a nearby folder and skimmed through it, sitting on one of the counters. Tommy, feeling restless, broke the silence first. "Jude, we need to talk."


	15. 15

"Hmm, what?" She sounded distracted as she continues to mil through the papers. "About the album?"

"No, Jude. About us, about last night."

She looked up for a second. "No." She stated, then returned to the folder.

"No? I think we really need to talk Jude." Tommy said, becoming frustrated when Jude wouldn't even look at him. He snatched the folder from Jude and set aside.

Jude raised her eyebrow at the action. "Fine." Jude huffed as she hopped off the counter. "You want to talk? Fine, let's talk." She said, suddenly becoming mad. "I'll go first. We need to forget about last night, about the kiss, about our history and just do the album, all right? For the next several months we're strictly producer to client, got it?" She said, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

Tommy felt angry as he turned around slightly to look through the clear glass. He swung around back to face Jude. "So, what. You're just gonna sweep the topic of 'us' under the rug for as long as you see fit?"

"Yes, that's what you did two years ago." Jude shot at him.

"That was a totally different-"

"How?" She cut him off. "Let's recap, shall we? Party, boyfriend breaks up with me, kiss. One wants to forget it, one doesn't." She recalled as if she was reading those things off a list. "Granted, the order isn't the same, but I think even you can catch on to the similarities."

"Damn it, Jude, I need to explain-"

She interrupted him again when she laughed. "I think I know what your problem is. The role reversal. That's it. I beat you to saying to 'forget it all', so you didn't get your chance to do it. Well, sorry about that, but it's over and done with. Next time it'll be your turn." She sarcastically bit out as she went to the side of the room and pulled out a CD. She threw it at Tommy. "That's the song we were working on before you came. I wrote it several months ago. It's actually quite good, but that's probably because Kwest produced most of it. We already established the beat and everything. We haven't recorded the lyrics yet because I hadn't finished them all, but last nights events, you know the whole thing with Chris, inspired me." She lied, knowing that the song was really about Tommy. She walked over to the discarded folder and pulled out the sheet of lyrics. "You can keep that. I know the words by heart." She threw that at him too as she went into the recording room.

Tommy sighed as he pushed the CD into one of the machines. He set up a tape and signaled for Jude to get ready. They both put on a pair of headphones, as music streamed out.

"I wont deny, I faked it, don't wanna lie, I'm jaded." Jude crooned out. "I wanna scream, Inside I'm breaking down."

"I've left the stone, I was under, I'm running home, you won't find her, She walks alone, all through this broken town."

Jude belted out the chorus. "Going the wrong way down a one way street, Where the feeling is criminal. Nobody helps me out when I bleed (just look, look) Looking for someone like me, Where the feeling is mutual, Can anybody see what I see, Cause I don't see me"

Jude began the next verse "I'll blow away these ashes, I'll clear his face, to look at it, He stole my name, while I wait in lost and found."

Tommy started to bob his head a little to the music, and Jude looked at him square in the face as she sang the next part. "I found a place, where I'll keep you, Cause I won't live through you or beneath you, I'll walk this way, where these winds wont bring me down."

Jude began to sing the chorus, but a frantic knock at the door stopped her. Jude's head moved to the door where she saw Georgia come in. 

Tommy huffed. "Georgia, we're recording." He said through the mic. Kwest walked in then. Georgia waved Tommy off and started to talk to Jude in whispers.

"How's it going, man?" Kwest asked, taking the empty seat next to Tommy.

"Good, she's recording 'Criminal'."

Kwest quirked his eyebrows. "Really? She finished 'Criminal'?" He grabbed the lyrics off the desk.

"Yeah, she mentioned she had a trouble finishing it, but she said the whole Chris deal inspired her." Tommy said trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

Kwest skimmed through the lyrics, then looked at Tommy. "Right," He grinned, knowing these lyrics had nothing to do with the actor. Tommy just shrugged as he looked ahead and saw Georgia handing Jude lip gloss.

He's here?" Jude hissed out, taking her headphones off.

"Yes, he just came into my office, looking for you. Normally I wouldn't interrupt your recording but considering the circumstances and who it was I figured you'd like to know." Georgia smiled. She had to admit she wasn't to shocked when Christopher line came into her office. She knew he'd be crawling back.

Jude nodded her head. "I should go talk to him." She quickly stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "Do I like all right? I should have put makeup on this morning." She took the rubber band out of her hair and ran her fingers through it trying to make it look nice. 

"Here." She handed Jude a tube of gloss. "Put this on."

"Gee, I'd hate to interrupt beauty time, ladies, but I have an album to produce." Tommy's voice came through, annoyed.

Jude looked at Georgia helplessly. "Go, I'll take care of Tommy." Jude nodded and opened the door. She quickly spun around to face Georgia again and signaled with her hands, asking if she looked okay. When Georgia gave her the thumbs up, Jude hurriedly walked out.

"Where is she going, Georgia?" Tommy demanded.

Georgia walked towards the mic and spoke into it. "Someone's here to see her." 

"Well, couldn't they have waited? Who was so damn important that she couldn't wait to talk to?"

"Hm, Christopher." Georgia said calmly as Tommy's eyes darkened. She saw Tommy was about get up and go to Jude and Chris, so she hurried out of the recording room and into the studio.

"Don't even think about going to find them, Tommy Quincy." She ordered, blocking the door, and his way out.

Jude quickly walked out of the recording room, smoothing out her outfit and fluffing her hair. She ceased all action though when she saw Chris standing there, looking at her. 'He looked horrible.' Jude said silently. She had never seen him so unkempt. His usually messy hair was just downright disheveled. The Band-Aid she had applied the night before covered most of the mark on his chin, but there was another angry bruise around his eye. She hadn't even noticed that last night. She silently motioned to Georgia's office and he followed her without a word.

She closed the door and put the blinds down for privacy. She motioned to a seat for Chris to sit which he took, while she opted to lean against a file cabinet. "You look like hell." She murmured.

"Thanks." He chuckled softly. He took her sight in. "Wish I could say the same about you."

She moved her shoulders a little then stared at him. She figured it be best to play it cool, even though her insides were swimming. "What are you doing here?" She asked in an even tone.

He got up out of his seat, and took her hands in his. "I came to say I'm sorry."

She couldn't look him in the eye, so she directed her attention to the left. "I bet you did." 

"Hey," He said as he gently moved her cheek back so they were face to face again. "I was a fool."

Jude pushed him away. "Yeah, well whatever. It's over with. You ruined my birthday and broke my heart by getting all macho jealous on me. I'm done with you, okay?" She folded her arms across her chest, praying that her tears didn't leak out.

"Jude, I'm sorry! I realize now I overreacted, but at the time I didn't know what else to think. There you were standing in a room with Quincy, and then you admitted to kissing him! It made me crazy!"

"I never admitted," She corrected, even though what he said was the truth. "You assumed."

"So you didn't kiss him?"

Jude took a deep breath. "No." She lied, without breaking a sweat


	16. 16

"Don't even think about going to find them, Tommy Quincy." Georgia ordered, blocking the door, and his way out. 

"Why would she even agree to see that weasel?" Tommy angrily asked her. 

"Oh, I don't know maybe because he's her boyfriend." She pointed out. 

"Yeah, well that's not what it looked like to me last night." He said referring to the scene at the club, but mostly to the scene at the recording studio that nobody knew about. "I think it's safe to assume, they've broken up, or at least that's what she's doing right now." He smirked at the mental picture he was getting of Jude smacking Chris across the face and yelling at him. 

"Um, I think it's safe to assume, that they're anything BUT broken it up." Kwest put in. "Man, you should have seen that kid. He looked like someone ran over his dog, put it in reverse, and did it again. Nice bruise you left him by the way. Yours is nothing compared to his." Tommy smiled at this, glad, at least, about that. 

"Jude's gonna take one look at him and throw his ass to the curb." Tommy answered. 

"Uh, I think Kwest is right, Tommy." Georgia began. "Didn't you notice she was still wearing his bracelet?"

Tommy thought for a second. "No, I didn't see it. But even is she was wearing it, she probably just forgot it was on." Tommy reasoned with Georgia, but more with himself. 

Georgia looked at Tommy. "I doubt it, girls don't forget things like that." 

"Whatever, Georgia." Tommy deduced that it had been about 5 minutes since Jude left. He worried that Jude couldn't handle him. "I'm going in there." He said as he pushed past a protesting Georgia.

"So you just let me carry on last night, making me look like an idiot?" Chris asked, incredulously stepping closer to her.

"Oh, I didn't have to help you with that." Jude shook her head and smiled. "You were doing a mighty fine job if it yourself." 

Chris sighed, resigned. "I guess I was, huh?" He leaned his head on hers. "Do you forgive me?" 

Jude met his sigh. " I honestly thought last night was it. That we were finished..." 

"No," Chris swore, picking up his head. " It's my fault I know, but I'm not gonna give you up that easily. You mean so much to me and we are far from finished. But I mean if you still, uh, want me?" He asked hopefully. 

"Hmm," She began as she wrapped her arms around him. "Kiss me, I'll think about it." 

"I can handle that." He grinned as he met her lips. She moved her hands up to his neck and he felt the cold metal against it. He slowly pulled away. "You kept the bracelet on?" 

"Yeah, I wasn't sure where we stood, but I couldn't bring myself to take it off." She explained.

Chris looked pleased with the answer. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. 

The door flew up and the two broke apart. 

"What the hell are you doing, Jude?" a furious Tommy asked. 

"Nice bruise you got there, Quincy." Chris smirked at him as he put his arm around Jude. 

"It ain't half as bad as yours, Line." He fired back. "What are you doing all over her? She should be dumping you for what you pulled last night." 

"Guess again Lil' Tommy Q, she forgave me." He grinned triumphantly. 

Tommy looked at Jude. "She's crazy to-" 

"Stop it!" Jude ordered, throwing her hands up in the air. "Stop fighting, stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here. I'm not going to be playing referee everytime you two come in contact. We're gonna settle this." She went over to Tommy. "You need to accept that fact that Christopher and I are going out." When he began to protest, she silenced him. "There's nothing you can say that'll change my mind. He's my boyfriend so that means he'll be at the studio, and your not to start anything Quincy or so help me God," She said but stopped when she heard Chris chuckling. "I don't know what your laughing at, I haven't gotten to you yet!" She proceeded than to walk over to Chris. "You need to accept the fact that, yes Tommy and I have a history, but he's my producer, okay? So that translates into a lot of time Tommy and I are gonna be spending together." 

Tommy cut in. "A lot." 

Jude turned to Tommy and shot him a deadly glare. "Shut up." She looked back at Chris. "So you can't become the green eyed monster whenever you see me and Tommy together. There's nothing going on between us, nothing." She said stressing the last word and throwing a look at Quincy. 

Chris relented and sighed. "Okay, I believe you." He gave her a smile and went towards her when his phone alarm started beeping. He pulled it out and looked at it. "Shit, I gotta get to an audition. You sure everything's square between us?" 

"100 positive." Jude smiled at him. Chris kissed Jude good-bye, ignoring Tommy who was gawking. "Bye, babe." He said as he started out the door. "Watch your hands around my girl, Quincy." 

"Whatever, pretty boy." He drawled out as Chris slammed the door. 

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Jude exclaimed. 

"What?" Tommy asked. 

"That! You calling him pretty boy." 

"What! Come on, Jude. That's what he is! You with an actor? I never thought I'd live to see that day. Besides don't you care what he did to you last night?" 

"Compared to what you did, it was nothing. And I'm standing here talking to you, aren't I?" 

Tommy thought it over quickly and realized she had a point. "Whatever, but what's this garbage about there's nothing between you and I? You just saying that to Chris to placate him." 

"No, it's not garbage it's the truth. There is nothing going on between us, unless it's music. I told you, Quincy. Strictly business between us. Nothing else." She pointed a finger at him as she walked out of the room. 

"Yeah," Tommy said to the empty room, coming up with a plan. "We'll play it your way Jude, for now. Oh I'll keep it strictly business." He chuckled as he exited the room, in order to hunt out Kwest.

Jude bumped into Georgia after she left Tommy. 

"Hey girl. How'd it go with Chris?" She questioned. 

"Good." Jude smiled. " He's sorry about everything you know, so I forgave him." 

"Ah, how'd Tommy like that?" Georgia asked. "I tried to stop him from following you, but you know Tommy he's-" 

"Thickheaded. Arrogant. Overprotective?" Jude offered. 

Georgia laughed. "Exactly." 

"Well, he was all that. But I set him straight. I told them both they need to learn to coexist. Don't know if they will though..." Jude trailed off. 

"Ah don't worry, Jude. Tommy's just jealous as hell. It drives him crazy to see you with Chris." Georgia put a comforting arm around her. 

"But why? I don't get why he's so jealous. He's always been protective of me, but it came off in a brotherly way. We never went out, he's not my ex-boyfriend, but he acts like it." 

Georgia just chuckled. "Don't worry about it, kid. Go home." 

"But I have to finish recording-" 

"Go home. Or go out. Just get out of here and chill, okay? You look like you got absolutely no rest last night." She inspected Jude's face. 

Jude realized she did feel a little tired, actually a lot. A nap did sound appealing right about now. "You sure...?" 

"Yes, I'll make sure Tommy knows you left. Go now, before I drop you as client!" She joked as Jude kissed her on the cheek and went in search of her bag before she left. 

"Georgia." 

She turned around when she heard someone call her name. "Oh, Tommy. I was just going to search you out." 

"Where's Jude going?" He asked as he saw Jude leave G Major. 

"Home. I told her she should get out of here for a little. Rest and Relaxation, you know?" 

"Hm, yeah. Can you call another meeting tomorrow morning?" Tommy asked planning to reveal his idea then. 

"Okay, but why?" Georgia looked at him skeptically. 

"Surprise." He grinned. 

"I don't like surprises Quincy," She began. 

"You'll like this one." He tried to convince her, but when she just tilted her head and gave him a doubtful look, he continued. "OK I'll tell you this much. I got the perfect publicity stunt to promote Jude's album." 

"I want more Tommy..." 

"Nope, that's all I'm sharing. Call the meeting tomorrow and you'll know everything." Tommy responded as he hurried out of the main room and into one of the recording studios. 

"It better be good Quincy." She muttered to herself as she looked around for EJ to let her know about it.


	17. 17

Jude pulled into the driveway and immediately saw Kat and Jamie, hanging outside of his house.

"Hey." Kat started hesitantly as she and Jamie came over to Jude's car.

"Hey, She said back, giving them a smile.

"You okay?" Jamie asked. 

"Yup, I talked with Chris." Jude put her hands in her skirt pockets. "We're still together."

"Oh that's great!" Kat exclaimed hugging Jude tightly, but then pulled away. "What about Tommy?"

Jude rolled her eyes as she started for her house, keys jangling in hand, Jamie and Kat close behind her. "What about Tommy?" She asked innocently.

"Oh come on Jude, he came back on your 18th birthday." Jamie pointed out.

"So?" She asked as she unlocked her front door, stepped in, and went towards the kitchen.

"So," Jamie responded, taking a seat at the counter. "Obviously he wants you."

Jude laughed at this as she pulled three glasses from cupboard and set them on the table. "Please, I couldn't care less what Tommy Q wants. I couldn't care less that he's back." Jude popped open the fridge and fished out a bottle of Ice tea.

"Tell it to someone who hasn't been your best friends for millions of years." Kat said, plopping down next to Jamie, not believing her.

Jude started to pour the Ice Tea, but stopped when she saw the looks that they were sending her. They totally said 'We don't believe this crap for a second.' She huffed as she finished pouring and then sat down next to Kat with her glass as they reached across the counter for theirs. "Fine, okay? Maybe I care a little that Tommy's back. But it's strictly on a professional level. He'll do wonders with my album."

"But on a personal level..." Jamie asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Maybe I'm kinda glad that's he's back on that level too," When Kat smiled at her knowingly, she quickly added. "As a friend, okay? That's it. Besides I'm not even sure about that. He's being so pigheaded about Chris and I, like he gets a say in who I date." Jude scoffed at this.  
She was about to add something else when her phone rang. She saw the caller and picked up the phone. 

"Hey EJ. What's up?"

"Jude, I know you just left but Georgia wanted to let you know that there's a meeting at 9 tomorrow, kay?" Ej spoke into the phone.

"Okay, about what though?" She asked, curious.

"Um, she didn't even tell me. She just said to make sure everyone knows." 

"Ookkayy. See you then, EJ. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Jamie wondered out loud.

"I don't know, some meeting." She shrugged as she yawned. "Guys you know I love you but-"  
Jamie held up his hands "Say no more. You're kicking us out." He kidded.

"Hm, basically." She said as she ushered them to the door and waved good-bye.

The Next day- 8:15 AM

Jude groaned as she heard her buzzer go off her alarm. She stuck her arm out and swatted it off. She gave a glance at the clock, and slowly rolled out of bed. When Jamie and Kat left yesterday she was all ready to take a nap, but then Sadie came home and wanted to talk. So she gave her the run through, and just when she thought she was off the hook Sadie felt Jude needed a shopping spree.

"Sadie felt Sadie needed a shopping spree." She grumbled as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then when she got home around 4, Chris called her excited about getting the major role in some prestigious director's new movie and he wanted to celebrated the night away. Dinner, clubs, press. Let's just say she didn't end up in bed until 3. She squirted the green toothpaste and began to brush as she walked into her room to figure out what to wear. She was way too exhausted to put any effort into an outfit, so she picked up a a pair ripped jeans off the floor with her free hand. She walked to her closet and pulled out a green tank. She ran back to the bathroom clothes in hand, spit and rinsed, and closed the door as she got changed. 'Some times being a rock star is too exciting.' She thought with a smile.

Jude propped her head up with her hand as her eyes slowly closed.

"Rough night, girl?" Tommy asked, grinning as he walked into the empty conference room with two things of coffee in his hand.

Jude sprang up and shook the sleep off. She got there pretty early, so she had been the first one in the room. She figured it be harmless to catch a little shut eye before everyone got there. "Something like that." She muttered as she took a sip of the coffee Tommy held out for her.

Tommy couldn't help but be happy. His plan was fool proof. There was no way Georgia wouldn't love it, and it ensured that Tommy spent as much time with Jude as possible. Tommy took a seat directly across from Jude as Georgia, EJ and few others filed in. Kwest came in last and sat next to Thomas. Georgia took the seat in the front of the room. She shot a quizzical look at Jude's state, but Jude just grumbled back.

"Okay, I called this meeting because," She began not knowing why, but then remembered. "hm, because Tommy asked." She motioned to Tommy to start talking.

"Well, as we all know Jude's album just began production with me as the producer. I think that it's important to generate a lot of interest in her junior album before hand." Tommy stated logically.

"Since when have you become PR?" Jude wondered, suddenly becoming a little more awake.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat at the interruption. "As I was saying, we need a publicity stunt. You know to get the buzz going on her album. And I have just the thing. A Duet." He offered.

Jude perked up at this idea. "Oh, a duet? I haven't done one since Shay. That be great!" She said excitedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that Jude. I figured we'd get somebody good, you know? Somebody a lot of people would love to see you sing with." He winked at Kwest.

"Oh, yeah! I like that, but who do you have in mind, Quincy?" She glanced at him quizzical.

Tommy's face broke out into a huge grin. "You're looking at him."


	18. Chapter 18

"What?" Jude exploded. "You?"

Tommy looked back at her. "Yeah, what's wrong with me?" He asked, somewhat offended. 

"I could name about 700 things that's wrong with a duet with you!" Jude shot back. Was Tommy on drugs? She wondered silently. He must have been if he came up with this idea.

"Come on, Jude. It'll be great. Didn't you once say you would have loved to sing with me?" Tommy recalled, thinking back to a year ago where Jude almost begged him to do a duet.

"Yeah, but then I grew up!" She threw at him. Tommy just ignored her.

Kwest spoke up. "You have to admit it's a good concept. You know how many people will put down money to hear a song by ex-boyz attack member Lil Tommy Q and his protege Jude? Not to mention a video. The media will be in a frenzy."

Georgia just sat back in silence, tapping a pencil on the desk. 'It has potential.' She thought. 'It could be the biggest thing to hit the music industry.' "Well, I agree with Kwest-" She began but was cut off by an astonished look by Jude

"You can't be seriously considering this?" Jude asked, dumbfounded

"Jude, listen. It would be good press," Georgia began. "However," She said throwing a glance at Tommy. "If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. But put aside the fact that I'm your friend, in my professional opinion, it be a really great move and a really great way to kick off the album."

"Can't we get somebody else?" Jude pleaded with her eyes.

"Jesus, Jude stop acting like we're asking you to do a duet with the devil, it's just me." Tommy put in. He knew Jude wouldn't immediately warm up to the idea, but he didn't think she'd flat out refuse it. 

"Jude, why don't you talk this over with Tommy, alone? No pressure, okay?" Georgia suggested as she and everyone else got up and left the room.

Chris will have a fit." She muttered as she closed her eyes and started to massage her temples with the tip of her fingers. She knew if Tommy continued at it, he'd persuade her to do it.

Tommy snickered at that. "Can't make a move without his say?" 

Her eyes flew up and sent daggers at Tommy. "That's not even it."

"Oh yeah?" He drawled out as he leaned on the table. "Than do the song with me."

Jude recognized bait when she heard it. "I'm not falling for that, Quincy. God, you act like a 16 year old sometimes. Was I this bad two years ago?"

"Yes." He replied, not missing a beat. "Do the song Jude. Forget that it's me for a minute. It's a great idea, you know it.

"No, I can't. I couldn't subject Chris to that. We'd have to do a video and everything." Jude knew the duet was a good idea, but she couldn't do it. Because of Chris, but mostly because of herself.

"He's a big boy. Besides what do you think he does in his movies? Play kiss with the fellow actresses?" Tommy asked.

"Who said anything about a kiss?" Jude asked, suddenly nervous. The idea of doing a song excited Jude, but a kiss made her feel edgy. She remembered vaguely about her kiss with Shay in the video. It took a couple of takes to get it right, she wouldn't be able to handle that with Tommy.

"Come on that's a given." He enjoyed seeing her sweat a little. When should started to shake her head no, he interjected. "Don't be one of those girlfriends who doesn't do something because her boyfriend won't approve. You're better than that." He got up and walked around to where she was and sat on the conference table right next to her. "Say you'll do it, Jude."

"Okay." She blurted out, unable to stop herself. When Tommy was this near to her she couldn't think. He did all kinds of things to her system.

Tommy smiled, he could sense the turmoil she was feeling. Just to make sure he still got a hold on her, he leaned in closer to Jude, so that they're lips were almost touching. "I'd knew you'd see it my way, girl." He murmured then abruptly got up and made his way to the door. "Oh, and don't worry Jude." He turned around, with a hint of a smirk on his face. "We'll keep it strictly business."

When Tommy left the room, Jude buried her head in her hands. What had she gotten herself into?

Jude still sat in the conference room, now with her cell phone in her hand. 'Call him.' Her inner voice urged. She didn't know why she felt so guilty about doing the duet with Tommy. He had point when he said that Chris had to kiss a lot of girls in his line of business, so this really wasn't a big deal. Besides, she didn't even know what the song was going to be yet. It could be some friendly little number, or something. But she highly doubted that. Chris would understand wouldn't he? It was her career after all, she wasn't going to compromise it for a guy, no matter who it was. She quickly hit speed dial 3 on her phone and put it up to her ear as it started to ring.

When it went to voice mail, Jude left a quick message. "Hey Babe, it's me,- I mean Jude, uh, anyway, I need to talk to you about something so call me when you get this okay?" She quickly hit the end button and threw her phone down on the table. She looked up when she heard the door open, and saw Georgia standing there.

"Tommy told me you'd do the song." Georgia started as she made her way towards Jude.

"Yeah," She said softly.

Georgia looked at her intensely. "Rethinking it?"

"What? No, no. You guys were right you know, it's gonna start a big buzz around the album. It's gonna help it a lot."

"Okay so why do you look so upset then?"

Never being able to lie to Georgia she quickly explained how she knew Chris would react to the news, but she held back about how she felt.

Georgia made a "mmhmm" sound and nodded her head understandingly. "But the biggest problem is being this close to Tommy right?" 

Jude laughed lightly, not surprised that Georgia could read her like a book. "Yeah, you know, if someone told me a week ago that Tommy would be back as my producer and wanted to do a duet with me, I would have keeled over in laughter and then suggest a good therapist, but here he is, and he's different, you know? I think he wants me for a change and I don't know how to handle that." Jude sighed and added, "Then there's Chris. If this hurts him, I don't know what I'll do. He's a great guy, sometimes I don't think I deserve him." She replied, feeling insecure.

"Ah yes, Christopher. Don't be ridiculous of course you deserve him, you're a wonderful person. You won't hurt him, Jude. If you change your mind about him, you'll do the right thing, correct?"

Jude waited a second before she nodded, thinking about the kiss she lied about. She knew she was implying if something happened between her and Tommy, she'd break it off with Chris.

"It just threw me for a loop, you know him coming back and all. I just wanted to get this CD done with, then deal with everything. I can't have it out with Tommy now, especially now with Chris, especially now with the song. If I start asking him questions about why he left, I'll never stop. For now, I'll have to be satisfied with knowing nothing." Jude said sadly, but firmly, hoping to convince herself that it would have to be good enough for now.

Tommy all but skipped into the recording studio where Kwest was sitting going through some things.

"Told you she'd go for it." He grinned as he looked at Kwest.

"Yeah, I figure she would eventually, but I hope she doesn't end up regretting it." Kwest said looking doubtful.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, frowning.

"Well, I knew there'd be no way that girl could say no to you, no matter how mad she claims she is at you or what she says, but I wasn't kidding when I said the press would have a frenzy with it. It's not all gonna be good publicity. A lot of it will be, but not all. You know it'll kick up some of those old rumors about you two being more than meets the eye."

"So what? Jude never cared about what the papers said, I was the only with the problem." He recalled.

"Yeah, but she didn't have someone else's feelings to take in to consideration." When Tommy made a face at the reference to Chris, Kwest continued. "Jude's a good person, Tommy. You know that better than anyone. She's gonna hate what the press will probably print about you two, and hate even more how it'll effect Chris." Kwest started to get up. "Good for you, though man, hope it all doesn't bite you and Jude in the ass."

"Hey, wait." Tommy stopped Kwest from leaving. "When I told you the idea, you seemed for it, at the meeting you even encouraged it, why you saying all these things now?" He fired, angry.

"I overheard Jude and Georgia talking in the conference room." He sighed as he continued. "I left something in there, but when I heard voices, I didn't go in. I only caught some of the conversation, but Jude's pretty torn up about this. Maybe you should talk to her." Kwest then gave Tommy a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as he went on his way.

Tommy figured Kwest was at least right about one thing. Tommy went out to search for Jude and hoped to have a chat with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Jude sat in one of the benches outside of G Major. She drew her knee up to her chin and sighed. 

"Hey, girl. You okay?" Tommy questioned sitting down next to her, concerned. 

"Tommy." She said mildly surprised. "I didn't even hear you come out." She figured she should be angry with him for the little stunt her pulled in the conference room, but didn't want to be. Two days after Tommy Quincy blew back into her life, she found it harder and harder to stay mad at him. 

"Yeah maybe I should wear a bell or something." He kidded letting the joke fill the silence. When Jude didn't say anything back, he became even more worried that what Kwest said was true. "Having second thoughts?" 

"No." She answered, but then exhaled again. "That's the problem Tommy." She began as she placed her leg down and turned her body to face him more. "I'm not having second thoughts, I'm excited if anything. You know I always wanted to perform with you, I respect you so much, but I feel guilty about being happy about it." 

"Why, because of Chris?" He said keeping his tone even. 

"Yeah. I know you don't like him Tommy, but I don't want to hurt him, okay? I don't want him to read into this and think there's something going on between us, cause there's not." She said, wishing for just a fleeting moment that there was. "But he probably won't see it that way, so I need to explain it to him carefully." 

"Jude, you're the most wonderful person I have ever met." When Jude went to cut in, Tommy stopped her. "I mean that as a friend, okay? You shouldn't worry what Chris thinks, if he's really crazy about you, if he really gets you, he'll understand that this is your career and that you wouldn't interfere in his, would you?" When Jude shook her head no, he continued. "So hopefully, considering your both in the entertainment industry, he'll understand. I'm sure they make him promote his new movie with his costar." Tommy pointed out. 

She nodded her head, realizing Tommy actually made sense. "Thanks Tommy." She leaned in to give him a hug. 

Tommy squeezed her a little, wishing he didn't have to let go. "No problem, girl. But let's get in there and start writing the song, or we won't even have a duet to perform." Jude laughed as Tommy grabbed her arm and took her inside G Major.

Three weeks Later 

Jude sat in the recording studio, listening intently to the music that poured out. Tommy sat beside her doing the same. After numerous cups of coffee, tons of paper, and countless late nights, they had finished writing their duet 5 days ago. They immediately went to work on recording, and had finished it this morning, now they were listening to the end result. Jude didn't realize how fast these past three weeks had went. Tomorrow they'd start working on the video. She felt it was just yesterday that she had told Chris about the duet. 

Flashback (5 days later after the day they found out about the duet) 

"You're what?" Chris exclaimed as he and Jude stood outside of G Major. He had been so busy with his new movie for the last few days, the only conversation they had had been a quick hello, how are you, and good-bye. So this had been the first opportunity Jude had to tell Chris about her and Tommy's song. 

"Chris, please." She asked him, as she took his hands. "Try and understand, okay? This is gonna be great for the album. Tommy hasn't publicly sang for over 5 years. The press is gonna love it." 

"Yeah, I bet they will." He answered sarcastically. "They'll have a real field day with this one." 

"Chris, I'm not gonna tell you for the next several months, that there's nothing going on between Tommy and I! Who cares what it prints if it's not true!" She cared though, but she didn't want to make matters worse. 

"Maybe now there's not, but what's gonna happen in the next few weeks? You don't think he won't pull out all the stops to try and get you? He's gonna use all those late nights to his advantage. He's gonna make you want him, love him-" 

"I love you!" She blurted out, but then her hand flew up to her mouth when she realized what she said. 

Chris ceased all conversation and thoughts when he heard Jude say that. His eyes grew wide. "Really?" 

Jude exhaled, not knowing where to go from here. "Yes, I know maybe I shouldn't have said that but-" Chris silenced her words when he picked her up and spun her around. Jude laughed when he kissed her. 

"I love you, too." He said as he pulled away from her. He felt like the luckiest guy alive. "Let's go celebrate." 

Jude tilted her head and gave him a strange look. "Why, because I said I love you?" 

"Exactly." He grinned. 

"Okay! Lemme just go tell Georgia, all right?" She excitedly said as she hopped up the stairs. When she opened the door, she nearly ran into Tommy. "Oh! Hey Tommy, I didn't see you there." She gave him a smile as she walked past him to go see Georgia. Tommy just looked back, his face expressionless.

Present 

Jude thought of that day with a smile. Chris and her had become even closer and she was so happy to be with him. She knew the next few weeks would be hard considering he started production on the new movie and she began the video with Tommy-She stopped mentally for a second as his name ran through her mind. He'd been surprisingly normal the last few weeks. It was like they fell back into their old ways, with only a touch of the occasional awkwardness. She figured that since they'd be working so close, he would constantly be basing Chris, and well, to be honest, trying to make a play for her. But he hadn't been any of that. It was really felt like old times. They worked on their duet nonstop, but Tommy never made an advances on her or any wise cracks about Chris. She knew she should be happy about that, thankful too, but for some unexplainable reason it left a hollow feeling in her stomach. 

Little did she know that Tommy was thinking of the same day Jude had been. That afternoon he had gone to grab something out of his car when he saw Jude and Chris talking. He stopped and stayed out of sight until they were finished. He listened to every word they said, and when Jude told Chris she loved him he felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart. He knew that Jude liked Chris, but love was a whole different story, a whole different ball game. He remembered walking back inside when he saw Jude hurry up the stairs. When she knocked into him, he caught the look in her face. It screamed 'inexplicable joy'. He had numbly wondered if he'd ever be able to put that look on Jude's face. It seemed whenever he had talked to Jude since he's been back, the only emotion she'd show was anger, sadness, indifference, or the worse-hurt. He knew at that exact moment, as she ran away from him to find Georgia, that he needed to step back. 

He couldn't play with her emotions for the next several months if she was with somebody else. It damn near killed him to be this close to Jude for these last weeks, and ignore the feelings he had for her as he watched her dote on Chris. He had played the part of the friendly producer, the part he had played so many months ago, the part he once swore he'd never play. Playing that role was the reason he left in the first place, and he absently wondered how much longer he could continue with it before he couldn't take it any longer. He immediately shut that thought out of his head. He didn't care how much it hurt to be around Jude, to see Jude with someone else, he made a vow to himself at the moment she saw him at her party that he'd never leave her again, he'd never be responsible for the wounded look in her eye. He silently wondered how he was going to handle the video with Jude. They had the premises of it established already and Tommy knew that if he thought being this close to Jude was bad, he'd be in hell when they started filming tomorrow. He mentally kicked himself now for ever suggested the duet, and came to the conclusion that would Kwest had said that day was true. His idea had bit him in the ass. 

"Well, what do you think?" 

"Hm?" Tommy looked at Jude, her voice bringing him back down to reality. When he noticed that the song finished, he nodded. "It's good, real good. I think we got a hit on our hands, girl." He smiled at her, as he thought dimly of what the next day would bring.

Jude softly knocked on Sadie's door. She had just left the studio, where Tommy still was claiming he had to do a few, quick things before he left as well. She needed to come home and say good-bye to Sadie, though. 

"Come in!" Sadie's voiced called out. Jude opened the door to reveal Sadie in the mists of packing. Clothes, shoes, and bags were strewn over her chair, desk, mirror, and bed. It even continued into the bathroom. Sadie was headed to the States with a few friends for a cross country trip in honor of all their 20th birthdays for about a month or so. 

Jude stepped over a boot, a backpack, and a pair of black slacks. She stomped on a pair of jeans which she picked up. "These are mine." She gave Sadie a look. 

She grinned sheepishly at Jude as she grabbed them out of her hand and stuffed them in the nearest suitcase. "You won't miss 'em." 

Jude shrugged because she knew it was the truth, and then became silent. "I'm gonna miss you." She said as she rubbed her foot into the carpet. 

Sadie stopped packing, and walked over to Jude. "Me too, I wish I could stay for the video." 

"Yeah, it would have been nice to have you around." 

Sadie gave Jude a sympathetic look. "Nervous about shooting the video with Tommy?" 

"Somewhat." Jude answered truthfully. 

Sadie had her thoughts and opinions on Tommy, but she didn't reveal them. She nodded her head understandedly. A comfortable silence filled the room as Jude helped fold a few clothes that were strewn about on Sadie's bed. 

"You excited about going away?" She asked as she placed a pink top in Sadie's suitcase. 

"Yes." She answered. "I can't wait to find me some American boys." She grinned mischeouvisly as Jude laughed. 

"Different boy in every city?" Jude offered. 

"Why not?" Sadie giggled as Jude joined in. Sadie couldn't wait to go away, but she worried about her sister. " I know you nervous but, you excited about the video?" 

"Yes." Jude replied without hesitation. 

Sadie looked thoughtful, but just nodded. "So how'd the song come out?" 

Jude's face broke out in a huge grin. "Fantastic. I really had my doubts about it, but Tommy's a genius when it comes to music. It's got this gritty feel to it, not bubble gum pop at all, which I figured Tommy would do considering his boy band roots. I can't explain it, it's just great." She gushed to her sister. 

"So, okay I guess." Sadie smiled, joking. 

"What time are you getting out of here tomorrow?" Jude questioned. 

"Marie is picking me up at 8." Sadie replied, talking about one of her fellow friends. 

"Hm, okay. I'm not schedule to the video shoot until 9. I'll make sure I catch you in the morning, kay?" Jude asked as she went to leave the room. She wanted a good night's sleep for tomorrow, she needed it. Sadie nodded her head as Jude went out of the room. 

Just as Jude walked into her room, her cell rang. "Hello?" She picked up, knowing who it was. 

"Jude?" Chris's voice came through the phone. 

"Hey!" She excitedly said. 

"How are you?" He asked quickly. He glanced at his watch and realized he didn't have much time to talk, but he couldn't help calling Jude. 

"Good, good, you?" She asked. 

"All right, better if you were here with me" He told her. 

"I wish, how's filming going? How are the states?" 

"It's coming, and it's nice here in the US." He answered in reference to where he was shooting the film. "You start the video tomorrow, right?" He asked with a hint of apprehension in his voice. 

"Yeah." She answered softly. Jude heard the sound of people in the background talking quickly. 

"I hate to cut this short, Babe, but I gotta go. I love you, kay?" He told her. 

"Yeah, love you too." She said as she hung up the phone. She wished for a second that she was with him, and didn't have to do the video tomorrow. She was excited, there was no question to that, but she knew that her nervousness was stronger. She thought of the song again. Tommy and she had written together, but she sang more of it. Tommy thought it be better that way, but when he did sing in it, like the chorus, it added so much more to the song. She yawned a little, tired. She'd take a quick shower, she figured than would hit the sack. 

Tommy sat in G Major at midnight, as their song played over on the CD. _'Their song'_. He thought ruefully. It was one thing they both really shared, that and tomorrow's video. He smiled grimly at that thought. He didn't know how he was going to be able to be 'Cool Tommy Q', when every time he looked at Jude his insides turned into a knot. He shut off the CD with a flick of the finger, moved out of the chair, and grabbed his coat off the back of it. The one thing he did know was that he needed sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Next Morning- 8:15  
Jude sat at her kitchen counter stirring her spoon in a now soggy bowl of Wheaties. She had said a somewhat tearful good-bye with Sadie fifteen minutes ago, and her mother had left 10 minutes ago for work. Jude had her hair piled up on her head and wore a T-shirt and a black draw string pants. She knew once she got to the studio someone would do something about her hair and wardrobe so there was no need to get ready. She got up off the stool and discarded her congealing cereal and grabbed her purse and keys off the hallway table. She opened the door and saw Tommy leaning against his Viper, waiting for her.

Tommy slanted his body against his blue convertible, wondering what had possessed him to go to Jude's house. All he knew was that he just wanted to be with her, talk with her before they were both bombarded by stylists, hair dressers, and makeup artists.

"Hey." Jude spoke first, slightly shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked nicely.

"Figured you could use a ride, girl." He smiled nonchalantly,

"Don't know where you've been Quincy but I got my own wheels." She couldn't help but smile too, pointing at her car.

"I know, but I figured I'd do a civil service today and keep you off the road." He answered back, enjoying the light banter.

She quickly swatted his shoulder with her hand "Hey! I'm a great driver."

Tommy snorted. "Yeah, sure. I know from experience, I've driven with you before, remember?" He said recalling her 16th Birthday. 

"That was a long time ago. I've improved." When Tommy sent her a dubious look, she replied. "I have!" When Tommy just kept staring at her, she finally conceded. "Fine, I haven't been in the Viper forever, but I get to drive." She said hopefully.

"Nice try. Get in." He grinned as he opened the passenger door to let her in and walked around to his door. "Do you know where we're going, Tommy?" She asked as he speeded on the highway. She glad that Tommy decided to pick her up because she had no idea where the set was, and she figured that if she had driven she'd end up being lost.

"Yea. It's some old warehouse out in the country. Kwest and EJ went over to the site yesterday." Tommy answered, not taking his eyes off the road. "Excited about the video?" He pursed his lips slightly. He couldn't help but ask.

She sighed as she ran her fingers along the Viper's dashboard. She missed this car. "Yeah, it's my first one since I turned 18, you know." She answered him back

Tommy nodded his head and stole a quick glance at Jude, as he turned off the highway.

She continued. "It's like almost my coming of age video. It's gonna be different from anything I've done before. All my other videos, they were great, don't get me wrong, but they were just harmless fun you know? Kid stuff." She looked at Tommy as he turned down a long street, then into a small parking lot. "I mean add the fact that you're in it, it changes everything. This one's gonna make people realize I'm not that 15 year old girl anymore who won Instant Star, I've matured. I've grown up"

Tommy went into a parking spot and killed the engine as he looked at Jude. "You sure have." He murmured, brushing a stray piece of slightly wavy hair out of her face. "You sure have." He repeated again as he turned away and opened the car door without another word.

Jude just sat in the seat for a second, absorbing what just happened. She had been rambling on like an idiot and the next thing she knew Tommy was almost touching her. 'Get a grip, Jude' she told herself as Tommy opened her door for her. 'If you can't handle a simple touch, how the hell are you gonna get through this video?' She asked herself as she stepped out of the car and walked with Tommy into the building.

As soon as they walked onto the set, Tommy's prediction rang true. Jude was immediately grabbed by Georgia and a stylist who threw her into a room off the side where he presumed the outfits must be. EJ came to him and dragged Tommy into the other room where another stylist was waiting with wardrobe.  
Jude, Georgia, and the stylist skimmed through racks and racks of clothes. Nothing was screaming out to Jude.

"Ugh, I hate it all." Jude whispered to Georgia so that the stylist wouldn't hear her, as she picked up a pair of leopard pants and made a face.

"Now, now Jude, don't go all Rock Star diva on us." Georgia scolded, but held up a shirt with a big daisy on the front and made a strangling sound. 

Jude broke out in laughter, but abruptly stopped when the stylist gave her a look. She quickly went back to the clothes. She gasped a little when she saw something she actually liked. She grabbed it excitedly and showed it to Georgia.

Georgia nodded her head slowly, smiling. "Now that we can work with..."   
Tommy plopped down in a black armchair grabbing a gossip magazine that lay on the small table next to him.

EJ gave him a look. "Don't you care what you wear, Tommy?" 

He shrugged at her. "You know what I like, EJ. Just make it look good." He opened the entertainment magazine and started to leaf through it. When he came to a picture of Christopher and Jude together, he had to squash the urge to take a black marker to Chris's face.

EJ bared all teeth at him. "I was hoping you'd say that." She quickly dashed around the hangers of clothing, pulling out an item here, putting it back there and repeating the process for another good 5 minutes. She finally had what she wanted. "So, what do you think?" She asked, holding up the clothes. 

Tommy tossed the magazine aside as he looked up. He smiled slowly and nodded. "I like it."

Jude sat in a chair an hour and half later with a robe over her outfit to protect it before they started shooting. The hairdresser had set her hair with rollers, so she couldn't move until they were done. The makeup artist was applying various sorts of beauty products, but Jude really didn't care. She was thinking. She was going over her head the scenario for the video. She knew what part she had to play, but she deliberated whether or not she could pull it off. She knew Tommy could, there was no denying that. But she had to wonder whether or not she'd fall flat on her face. She was scared she'd come up short, and just come off awkward in the video, like a girl who was trying too hard. The artist tapped her gently as she turned in her swivel chair to face him.

Jean Paul, the makeup artist, grinned. "Marvelous, darling. Absolutely marvelous." He announced, signaling that he was finished. "My best work yet." He said with a slight European accent.

Jude thanked him then hopped out of the chair and shrugged the robe off. She pulled up the top of her skirt as she walked, adjusting the way it laid. She was about fiddle with her top but she stopped dead in her tracks when Jude got a look of EJ but more importantly Tommy who was already in wardrobe, staring with his mouth open wide

Tommy strolled out of the dressing room, with EJ on his heels, where a hairdresser had played with his locks for a good half hour.

"I'll just go check with Georgia and see how Jude is coming along." EJ said. Tommy was about to nod his head when he saw her. She was getting out of a chair, oblivious to him. She slipped off the robe, fidgeted with her clothes, and then came into Tommy's view. He just gawked at her, until she finally looked up and saw him. Tommy felt tingles that went from his brain to his toes and fingertips. He didn't know if he'd ever seen Jude so, well, sexy. She was beautiful, that was beyond a doubt, but she looked different, older, Tommy thought the last part with a little thrill. He surveyed her outfit and took it in. She was clad in a low rise, ebony colored leather mini that was fitted tightly from her hips, to where it stopped at mid thigh. Her top was blood red in a heart shaped bodice whose straps curved around her neck, and was just as snug as her skirt. It had a little detail of red lace at the front of the neckline. She added a short light colored denim jacket, leaving it open so it didn't take away from the shirt. Her hair was full and wavy and slightly higher compared to the normal sleek straight hair she usually wore. A sea of bangles enveloped her wrist and medium sized white gold hoops adorned her ears. Her makeup was impeccable, the dark shadow and liner enhanced her eyes and the stain and gloss on her lips made them stand out. She topped off the outfit with something unexpected- a pair of jet black cowboy boots that ended mid calf. She pulled it off easily, even though she'd never quite wore anything like that before. Tommy shook his head of his thoughts as she strutted towards him. He'd never been crazier about her than that moment.

Jude assessed Tommy's appearance as well. He was wearing a pair of dark, distressed jeans that hung carelessly at his hips. He wore a fitted white T-shirt, and his hair was mussed haphazardly, leaving a few strands to fall over his face, and donned a slight stubble on his face, that produced a dangerous look. The heavy onyx colored leather jacket was what set the outfit off, though. It looked broken in and stressed at all the right places. It gave Tommy an edge. Jude had never been more attracted to him than that moment.

"Hey," She murmured slowly as she came to him and did a small spin. "How do I look?" She asked anxiously. She half expected Tommy to laugh in her face and tell her to stop playing dress up, but he didn't. He just gave her a concentrated look.

"Drop dead sexy." He said without hesitation.

Jude exhaled, relieved. "Good, cause I thought it was too much and that it just didn't look right on me, and that I couldn't pull it off." She rambled on.

"Oh, trust me you pull it off just fine."

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." She said casually, though it was the biggest understatement of the century. He looked gorgeous.

"Gee, thanks what a way to bruise a guy's ego." He said as he put a hand over his heart in mock pain. When Jude laughed it just made her ever the more appealing to him.

Georgia rushed over and examined both Tommy and Jude. She bobbed her head approvingly and then grabbed them both by the wrists and brought them to the set. "Okay, I know we did a quick dry run of this yesterday morning in the office, but are you sure you guys know what to do?"

Jude sent Georgia an exasperated look. They spent a good two hours yesterday going over every detail of the video. From what the concept should be, to how they should stand in a particular scene. Jude knew initially it be a little uncomfortable to shoot, but she hoped once she got into the swing of things she'd be okay. "Yes, you drilled it into our heads yesterday. We haven't forgotten it, right Tommy?" She looked to him for help.

"Right." He chimed in.

Georgia appeared hesitant. "You sure, cause if you are I guess we should get a move on." When Jude and Tommy both nodded, Georgia scurried off to gather the director, producer, and camera guys.

"She never used to get this way when you shot videos before." Tommy added thoughtfully.

"Well, I never shot one with you." Jude reasonably answered.

"Hm, good point." He was about to add something else, when EJ yelled "Places everyone!"

"So," Jude began as they walked towards the set. "I guess this is it." She studied the set and was impressed. It was good, really good.

"Yeah, this is it." He echoed her words as he took his place. They'd be filmed separately first. Jude walked to a different part of the set where she'd be taped coming for the beginning in a car.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay here we go ….the song I choose for the duet is one of my favorites it's called "Stop Draggin' My Heart" By Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty, I had a lot of trouble trying to think of a duet that suited both Tommy and Jude's style. I don't really think Jude' voice and Stevie Nicks is alike, But I just think the song suits them, Jude and Tommy are totally those two people who takes 2 steps forward than 5 back. Hehhe Besidees,Jude would never sing some pop song and Tommy wouldn't go for something totally hard rock. I figured this was a nice compromise, and the beat to the song is real good, you know this aint no sappy love song hehe

I totally recommend downloading it (legally of course haha ;-) )just so you can get the feel of the song.

Thanks for the fabulous feedback :)

Four hours later

Jude shook herself loose when the director called 'Cut!' She walked off the set and sat down in the nearest chair. It had taken them forever to get the first 20 or so seconds of the video down pat. Between going back and forth of taping Jude and Tommy's first scene a million times, it was now closing in on 3 and she hadn't even started shooting with Tommy yet. She just wanted to begin it already, she hated waiting in anticipation. When she heard someone call break for a late lunch, she groaned. Was there a conspiracy out there to drive her crazy?

An hour later, Tommy, Jude, and crew walked back onto the set. If Tommy had his way, he would have just filmed through the night, not breaking once. If the first scene was any clue on how long this would take, Tommy knew they'd be shooting for at least a week. He saw Jude sit down in the makeup chair as someone touched her up. She looked pretty calm, he thought enviously. He was a mess of nerves, though. He wanted to start already. EJ then came over and dragged him to the hair stylist who toyed with his hair for another 20 minutes.

Tommy couldn't have been more far off of how he perceived Jude. She was just as edgy as he was. She was nervous last night, but when she woke up this morning the anxiety was replaced with enthusiasm and eagerness. Yet now it returned again and Jude didn't welcome it. She sat as patiently as possible as the makeup artist dabbed on more gloss. She knew that the next few scenes would be filmed out of sequence and that they planned on taping the kiss after the next two scenes. 'The kiss,' she mused. They had calculated whether they should do it or not. Georgia was cautious and said they could find a way to work around it. But Jude refused. She wanted to prove she could handle it like an adult, and calmly told Georgia that the video needed the kiss. Tommy had sat silently through the whole thing and only offered his opinion when asked. She was kind of disappointed that he hadn't been the one to insist there be a kiss, after all he was the one who insisted they do the video. He was becoming frustrating. He wouldn't make any obvious moves on her, but every so often he'd look at her a certain way, say something, or touch her in a distinct way that drove her up the wall. She knew she loved Chris, but her mind always seemed to drift back to Tommy Quincy.

"You're all done." The makeup guy said.

"They want you on set, Jude." An intern came running towards her, before she had a chance to leave the seat.

"Okay I'm coming." She sighed as she followed him to the set.

Tommy and Jude waited on the bar set restlessly, for the director to call for action again.

They had shot a few scenes where they were in the same room together, but none where they had actually interacted. Jude wasn't sure how long they've been filming, but she estimated about an hour and a half.

In reality though, they only did about 15 seconds of film. They both knew what was next, though. The kiss. The thought of it sent both of their emotions into a whirlwind. Tommy paced the set, while Jude nervously played with a nearby prop. Not being able to take the silence anymore, Tommy spoke first.

"Jude," He began as he stopped pacing for a minute. "Ah, never mind." He shook his ahead and resumed his movement.

"No, what Tommy?" She asked curiously.

Tommy puffed out a little. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I told you all that I was. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I wasn't It's just a kiss, right?"

"Yeah, whatever, Jude." Tommy scoffed at her show of indifference. "I'm just letting you know once they call action and the film starts to roll, I'm not holding back, you hear me? I've been trying to respect your relationship with Chris, trying to play by the rules but as soon as we're taping I'm throwing all that out the window got it?" He proclaimed passionately.

Jude just nodded dumbly, not knowing how to respond. As if on cue, the director yelled that they were ready to roll again. There wasn't time to respond back to what Tommy just said so she just took her place and waited for the music to start.

Tommy was angry. He didn't know exactly why, but he was. Here he was all bent out of shape about this kiss, yet Jude seemed to be perfectly fine with it. It unnerved him a little, that Jude was acting as the mature adult and he wasn't. He took a deep breathe and began as their song began to play.

Tommy and Jude mouthed the words to the song they knew by heart as they went towards each other. The music pulsated through the studio.

"Baby you could never look me in the eye; yeah you buckle with the weight of the world. Stop dragging my, stop dragging my, stop dragging my heart around." They both sang to each other as Jude was in Tommy's arm. Tommy leaned in and not being able to stand it any longer, pulled her mouth to his slowly. Jude's arms unconsciously went around his neck and she lengthened the kiss, not ever wanting it to stop.

"Okay, Cut!" The director yelled from his seat.

Jude and Tommy ignored him completely as the continued, there was no stopping now. As soon as their lips had made contact, the furthest thing from their mind was the end. The whole crew stood there and gaped as the two continued, ignorant to everyone around, not being able to tell them again to quit.

Jude reveled in the kiss, meeting Tommy's passion. She never wanted to forget what it was like being in his arms.

Tommy never wanted to stop; he never wanted to let her go. At that moment he didn't care about anything, about the people around them, about their history, about her boyfriend-

When that last thought came into mind, Tommy hastily pulled away from Jude. She tilted a little, trying to regain balance and looked at Tommy in a daze."Damnit." He swore vehemently. He never took his eyes off Jude as he tried to regain his breathe.

Jude just stared back at him. She didn't know how to act, what to say, she was baffled. Not knowing what else to do, she looked at Georgia desperately. "I need 5 minutes." Jude then hurried off the set.

Tommy cursed again as Georgia walked towards him. "Wow." Was all she could muster. She had felt the heat radiating off them when they were kissing, and it was surprise Jude needed to get out of here. "Take a break, Quincy, you need it."

Tommy nodded as he walked off the place. Georgia then silently added. 'and maybe a cold shower.'

Jude gulped the fresh air when she opened the door to outside. She inclined against Tommy's Viper as she braced herself. Her fingertips went to her still tingling lips. She had never been kissed like that before. 'No,' she silently corrected herself. 'Once before, but by the same person.' She recalled, thinking of her sweet 16. Tommy had this way of making her feel, a way that nobody else did. She thought it was because he was her biggest crush, but it wasn't that. It wasn't kid feelings anymore, and it wasn't the same feelings as she had for Chris. Her feelings for him paled in comparison to hers for Tommy. When Tommy kissed her like that, her mind went blank and all she could do was feel, not think. She wanted Tommy more than anything, but could she trust him?

"Ughh!" She screamed as she kicked Tommy's tire. She was so frustrated.

"Hey. Watch it" Tommy called out as he came from inside.

Jude whirled around and found herself face to face with the man in her thoughts. "Tommy!" She exclaimed, caught off guard a little. "I, ah, was just-"

"Taking a beating to my car?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Jude twirled her hands nervously. "Yeah, I guess. Um, about that kiss," She began hesitantly.

Tommy sighed as he leaned against the car next to her. "What about it, Jude? You gonna tell me to forget that one too, that it was all business?"

"No." She answered truthfully. There was no way even she could push it out of her mind. "I have all these thoughts, these feelings rolling around. I'm just confused, okay?"

"About what Jude? About us?" He asked hopefully. If she was confused, it was a good thing, right?

"No, yes, I don't know! All I know is I can't process when you kiss me, when you're near me. I won't lie and say I felt nothing just before, I need to be truthful with you, with myself."

"Jude," He began cautiously. "What are you getting at?"

Jude exhaled noisily, this is it. "I'm getting at-"

"Jude." Mr. Harrison interrupted, hesitantly walking up to her and Tommy, sensing a moment.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked, mildly stunned by her father's appearance.

"Remember we had dinner plans at 4?" He reminded her.

Jude muttered silently, she totally forgot. Her dad had been away on business or something for a few days, and he wanted to talk to her about something. "What time is it now?"

"5:15."

"Sorry, can we reschedule? I'm kind of tied up here, shooting ran late." She explained as Tommy just stood there, expectantly.

"It's important Jude." He stressed. "Really important."

"I know, but Georgia will kill me if I leave." She didn't feel that bad about breaking a dinner date with her dad. "Can you just tell me now? I have a few minutes before I have to go back in." She asked, somewhat distracted. Her mind was full with Tommy right this second, there wasn't much room for anything else.

"Fine." He resigned. "But can we do this alone?" He gestured to Tommy.

"Whatever you have to say, Tommy can hear. I don't care."

Stuart signed. He really wanted to gently break it to her daughter with just the two of them, but he couldn't wait any longer. Sadie already knew, so he had to tell Jude. "Yvette and I got married." He announced as he watched Jude's face scrunch up in horror.

"What?" Jude whispered.

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but I figured if I didn't do it now I'd never do it. Honey, I didn't want to hurt you…" He trailed off.

"You what!" She exclaimed ignoring his words. "You married her? How could you do that? How could you marry her without telling me first!"

"I don't need your permission, Jude. I'm a grown man." He softly said.

"Some grown man you are! You cheated on your wife, you ruined your family, and then you married that- that home wrecker before you gave a chance for the ink to dry on your divorce papers! That doesn't sound real mature, dad." She said the paternal word with a sneer.

"Jude, I don't care how mad you are at me, you will not talk to me like that. I'm still your father." Stuart replied, angry.

"Maybe, but not a very good one. Good fathers don't do this to their daughters. They don't take vows with another woman behind their daughters back. You use to be one of the good guys, what happened?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

He looked at her, hurt. "Jude, you don't understand what's between me and Yvette, you never have. I didn't marry her to hurt you, I married her because I love her."

Jude let the drops come down when she heard him say he loved Yvette. She scoffed as she turned a little from her father. She saw Tommy and had forgotten that he was there.

Tommy took one look at Jude with tears coming slowly down her face and figured he needed to take control of the situation. "Listen, Mr. Harrison. I think Jude's just shocked by this unexpected announcement. She just needs time to digest this." Tommy said reasonably as he put an arm around Jude. She buried her head in his chest, forgetting that moments before they were in a tense situation.

This infuriated Stuart. "Don't tell me what my daughter needs, okay? I think I know."

Tommy stepped in front of Jude protectively. "Back off, all right?" He said a little forcefully. "You're only going to make matters worse if you continue to lay this on her. She'll call you when she's ready to talk." Tommy told him, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." Stuart said wearily, giving up. "Just call me when you're ready, Jude."

Jude laughed at that. She'd never be ready to talk him.

When Mr Harrison walked off, Tommy turned to Jude and took her face in his hand. "You okay?"

"No." She replied honestly. "Can you believe him? He's been divorced for barely a month and he already got remarried."

"What hurts more Jude, him getting married, or him doing it without including you?" Tommy asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Him getting married without me." She admitted softly. Of course it hurt that he got married to begin with, but it stung more that he didn't even bother to tell her beforehand.

Tommy nodded understandingly. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"What? No, Tommy I can't leave we still have to finish shooting-"

"You're in no shape to shoot, girl. Besides Jean Paul will have a fit if he sees you've ruined your makeup." Tommy joked, hoping to make her laugh and was rewarded with a slight gigle.

"Well when you're right, you're right, Quincy." She gave him a watery smile. "About before Tommy…" She began, sighing.

"Hey," He said as he wiped away one of her tears. "We'll finish it later, okay?" Jude nodded gratefully. "I'll go run in now, grab my keys, and let Georgia know." He said as he hurried back into the building.

Jude supported her weight on the Viper and thought how lucky she was to have Tommy Quincy, even as a friend.

The next day- 10 AM

Jude sat in Tommy's car already dressed for the video. When they had left yesterday, neither of them took off their outfits so they decided to save time and wear them to the studio. She hadn't expected Tommy to pick her up again today, but when she saw him outside sitting in his car, she felt pleasantly surprised. He had leaned over and opened the door for her and soundlessly drove to the video shoot. They hadn't exchanged words since he dropped her off yesterday. As soon as she got home, she called Sadie on her cell and told her about the marriage. When Sadie just said she knew already, Jude angrily hung up on her. It felt like she was always the last to be informed. She then talked to her Mom about it who appeared to be okay by the news. But once Victoria Harrison thought Jude had left the room, she started to cry. This broke Jude's heart and furthered her anger towards her father. She shook her head and exhaled. She didn't' want to think of him.

Tommy drove with one hand on the wheel and instinctively moved his other hand to Jude's knee and squeezed a little in understanding when he heard her sigh. He didn't need to look at her to know she was thinking about yesterday and her father.

Jude look down to where Tommy's hand laid, surprised that he knew that she needed him. He managed to offer understanding, compassion, and support with a simple gesture. She slowly placed her hand over his as he drove to the building.

Jude and Tommy walked into the building and immediately saw Georgia in a frantic conversation with the director.

"Wonder what that's about." Jude commented absently.

Tommy shrugged as he followed Jude to the chair where the hair and makeup artist was waiting for them. As she sat down in the chair, he took her appearance in. He immediately noticed that her eyes were slightly puffy.

"You sure you're okay?" Tommy questioned, concerned. "You know we can always just tell Georgia you need the day off for personal reasons."

"I'm fine, really." She looked up at him as the hairdresser applied hot rollers to her mane. "Besides we did the kiss already, that was the most nerve-wracking part. From here on it's smooth sailing." She smiled at him looking straight ahead then. Tommy gave her a doubtful look but sat down in the chair next to her as the other stylist went to work on his hair.

When Jean Paul caught sight of Jude, he immediately rushed over. "Oh, Jude!" He exclaimed, but it came out more 'Jhhhdd!". "Look at those eyes." He tsked loudly, referring to the redness. "We cannot have that, can we? No, I'll fix you up real nice. I'll work my magic. You'll be marvelous." He smiled a big toothy grin as he turned to the dresser and whipped out all kinds of beauty utensils. Jude just rolled her eyes at him.

Jude heard Tommy chuckle. "Think something's funny, Quincy?" She looked at him out the corner of her eye.

"Who me? Not at all." He said, trying to stifle a laugh, but failed.

"Oh Jean Paul?" Jude looked at him smiling sweetly. He stopped sifting through his tools when he heard his name and turned to face her. "I know Tommy before rejected any makeup of any sorts, but he was just telling me how much he admired your work. He said you did such a good job of making me look oh so natural, that he wouldn't mind a little foundation, perhaps even blush too." She giggled as Tommy sent her a deadly look.

"Oh reallly?" He drawled out, his eyes perking up. "I could do wonders to that face, Mr. Quincy." He started to advance on Tommy with a bottle of cover up in one hand and a compact of blush in the other.

"Oh, no you don't." Tommy stated as he scurried out of the chair. Jude started laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her face. She never thought she'd live to see the day that Tommy Quincy ran from a small, middle aged European man. "Jude, tell him you were kidding. Get him away from me." He begged desperately. No matter how long he'd been performing he'd always refused makeup. He didn't care if a lot of guys did it, he'd never be one of them.

"I can't" She sobbed between hysterics. She held her stomach as the laughter continued. Tommy grabbed a hold of her chair and spun her around.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yes!" She squealed as she saw Jean Paul sulk a little when he realized Tommy wouldn't let him anywhere near his face with a makeup sponge.

"You'll pay for that girl." He tried to muster up a menacing look, but seeing her laugh so hard made it impossible. He was glad she had her mind off of her day. He broke out in a grin and joined in.

"Tommy. Jude." Georgia's somewhat annoyed voice broke through the laughter. They both stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"What's up Georgia?" Tommy questioned, turning towards her.

"Good news and Bad news." Georgia began.

"Start with the good." Jude ordered.

"Seems there was some glitch in the film yesterday and we lost some of the shots, but not all."

"And the bad news?" Tommy piped in.

"We have to reshoot the kiss." Georgia looked at Jude sympathetically. "Sorry guys, we'll shoot it first though, okay?" She patted Jude on the shoulder reassuringly as she went off somewhere.

Jude groaned. That sure sobered up the moment.

Tommy heard her. "Hey is kissing me that bad?"

"Yes, but not in the way you probably think. It drives me crazy." She admitted truthfully.

Instead of hammering her with questions about what she just said, he simply shook his head. He didn't want to concern her with the topic of them when her mind was still so full from her dad. "I'll play it straight this time, okay? Just business." He reassured her as he sat back in the chair and let the stylist finish his hair.

Jude just looked forward and nodded as Jean Paul started to apply makeup.


	22. Chapter 22

Over a Week later

Jude, Kwest, Tommy, and EJ sat in the conference room eight days later. They had wrapped the video in 6 days, and now they anxiously awaited Georgia who would arrive any minute with the end result. Jude and Tommy had managed to get through the video shoot without any more mishaps. When the camera was rolling, the heat was so palpable in the room, everyone could feel it. It seemed as if they were the only two in the room when they taped. But when it wasn't, Tommy and Jude went to being just friends, joking around on the site, and laughing together, yet they both knew that things were about to explode between them, even if they choose to ignore it. They were at a breaking point, and all they needed was some small thing to send them hurling over the edge. Tommy felt that every time he made some small progress with Jude, something would happen and set them back. It was frustrating the hell out of him. And Jude just didn't know what to feel.

Georgia opened the door, finished product in hand as she walked into the room. It was about 9 PM and the editors had called her an hour ago to let her know it was completely. They offered to send it over first thing in the morning but Georgia refused, saying she'd have someone come by tonight to pick it up. She wanted to just watch with Jude, Tommy, Kwest, and EJ. She wanted them to view it before anyone else. It be better that way.

They all looked at her eagerly as she popped the tape into the TV that Kwest had brought in before. Soundlessly Georgia took a seat next to Jude who was next to Tommy and put a hand over hers in support.

(A/N all things in quotes from here on are the lyrics to the song)

The sound of the drums poured out of the TV as it shot to Tommy who was with four other guys, walking into a bar. They opened the doors, engaged in harmless conversation as they all strode towards the bar stools and took seats. The place was dimly lit and the air hung heavily. Smoke filled the room and tables were scattered carelessly around the place, with a few people standing here and there. The walls were dark and the place screamed moody and mysterious.

The camera then went to Jude who was driving in a white 1968 Mustang with red leather interior. She was tapping the steering wheel, lost in her thoughts, as her three of her friends talked around her.

_"Baby you come knocking on my front door. Same old line you use to use before."_ Jude began as she drove into the parking lot of the bar. _"I said, yeah, well what am I supposed to do?"_ She killed the engine as she and her friends hopped out of the car. _"I didn't know what I was getting into."_ She walked into the bar as the chorus began, both her and Tommy singing it.

_"So you've had a little trouble in town, now you're keeping some demon down."_ Jude swung the front doors open and immediately made eye contact with Tommy who was leaning against the bar, looking at her as well. _"Stop draggin my, stop draggin my, stop draggin my heart around."_

Jude and her crew went towards a table in the corner, never taking her eyes off of him. Tommy held his cup up to her in a mock salute and smirked as some random girl sat on his lap. "_It's hard to think about what you wanted. It's hard think about what you lost."_ She changed her mind about sitting down and slowly sang as she strutted towards Tommy as she made her way to where he was sitting. _"This doesn't have to be the big 'get even'."_ She ignored the woman sprawled across him as she bent down and sang into his ear. _"This doesn't have to be anything at all."_ She slowly smiled at him as she grabbed a guy off the bar and began to talk with him.

_"I know you really wanna tell me good-bye. I know you really wanna be your own girl."_ Tommy sang as he gently pushed the girl off of him, angry that his attempts to make her jealous were futile.

Jude pulled the guy onto the floor, giving Tommy a taste of his own medicine. _"Baby you could never look me in the eye, here you buckle with the weight of the world. Stop Draggin' my, stop draggin' my heart around." _She danced with him, but always kept her eyes on Tommy.

The music played without words briefly as Tommy pushed himself out of the stool and sauntered his way to Jude. He gave the guy a dangerous look, causing him to quickly leave. Jude looked at him indignantly and went to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist, preventing her. She shot him a look and as she tried to pull her wrist away, but he wouldn't release his hold. In lieu of being mad, she smiled leisurely and vocalized. _"There's people running around loose in the world. Ain't got nothing better to do." _She finally shook his hand free and circled around him, judging. _"Make a meal of some bright eyed kid, you need someone looking after you."_ She cocked her head at him, ready for a fight.

Instead of giving her what she expected, he pulled her hips to him, leaving absolutely no room in between them. He crooned slowly to her_."I know you really wanna tell me good-bye. I know you really wanna be your own girl."_

Jude got lost in him as they swayed slightly to the music. They both belted out the chorus to one another. _"Baby you could never look me in the eye."_ Jude softly went "ah-ah" as they carried the next line. _"Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the world."_ Tommy ran his hands over Jude's body as they feverishly sang the next part. _"Stop draggin my, stop draggin my, stop draggin my heart around." _As soon as they got the last word out, Tommy drew her even closer and crushed his lips onto hers. The kiss deepened as Jude's hands went for Tommy's hair. Tommy's palms slid back and forth on her back, absorbing the feel of her. The kiss continued til the song and picture simultaneously faded slowly until all that was left was a black screen.

Everyone just stared for a few second, still absorbing the video. Kwest was the first to speak up.

"Dude, that was smoking." Kwest grinned at Tommy, but he didn't return the gesture.

EJ followed in. "That was-wow! Wait til the public gets a load of this. They're gonna eat it alive."

Georgia agreed. She was definitely happy with the end result. As she surveyed Tommy and Jude, she got the feeling that they were anything but content. "Yes, a success definitely." She cleared her throat as she sent the other two a look. They caught on quickly. Everyone made excuses to leave the room. Before EJ left she added. "Really fine acting, guys. It's gonna be hard to convince anyone that there isn't something between you too."

Jude and Tommy sat stone faced in the conference room, still in shock at the video. They both knew what they just saw wasn't fine acting, it was reality. Jude didn't realize that so much could be picked up from the video. How the hell was she going to convince Chris that there was nothing going on between her and Tommy? Hell she had a hard time convincing herself. "Tommy," She began still looking ahead.

"Be with me Jude." He blurted out, turning to her and grabbing her forearms.

Jude eyes filled with shock. "What?"

"You heard me, girl. Be with me. You saw that video, okay? Don't tell me you can't, don't tell me you have a boyfriend, don't tell me any of that. Just be with me."

Jude tried to reason with him. " I love Chris-"

"Don't." He cut in, silencing her. "Don't give me that crap about you and Chris, and how you're in love with him. Cause a girl who's in love with one man, doesn't kiss another like that, like what we just saw. That wasn't acting, either." He added when he sensed she was going to bring that up. "I had you next to me, Jude. I could tell you were feeling the same way as me, but I didn't mention it." He told her, still holding on to her.

"Maybe I was!" She admitted as she wrenched out of his grasp. "Maybe I was okay?" She felt herself losing control. She knew it was too much to think that Tommy had forgotten about them, had given up on them, but she was wrong. A part of her was glad that she was wrong, but a bigger part was angry. Angry at Tommy for always being the one to control their relationship whether it be producer, friend or anything else. "You don't get to come back after all these months and pour your heart out to me and screw with my feelings and expect me to accept it all. You play hot and cold with me, Quincy. First you come back and you say you want me, then you pull away, then you want me again, but end up pulling away again as well. You're just as confusing as ever!" Jude said, exasperated. She knew she shouldn't care whether or not he seemed interested in her, she had a boyfriend. But she couldn't help it.

"Besides, I'm with Chris whether you care to hear it or not. So you just need to drop this whole thing between us, like I have. I'm not going to hurt him like that. Loyalty means something to me Quincy, unlike you." She bit out, bitterly.

"What's that supposed to me?" He fired at her. Couldn't she just forget that loser for a second?

"You know what I'm talking about. You left me remember? Not the other way around. I was ready to wait til my 18th birthday to be with you, you weren't. It was your decision to leave, not mine. So what made you decide to come back, obviously you couldn't wait 8 months to be with me, so why now? Why now do you decide to come here and mess everything up? You were tired of me, so why aren't you any more?" She threw at him, feeling hurt. It never stung less everytime she thought about it.

She gave a hollow laugh, realizing something. "Oh, I get it; you said you needed a break from me, Tommy. Now you decided the break's over, so it's okay to come back here and torment Jude a little more. Wow, you must have been really disappointed to see I had a boyfriend, it robbed you of the emotional tug of war you always played with me." When he looked at her confused, she explained. "'Kiss Jude, make her swear it never happened. Become close to Jude, and then leave her. Ignore Jude for 8 months, then come back and reek havoc on her life.' Hate to break the cycle, Tommy, but I don't think I wanna see what else you have in store for me." She pushed herself away from the table and got out of the chair. She needed distance. "It's not fair, Tommy. You always get to be the one to decide what we are to each other. No more. I swore the last time you left me that I'd never care about you as much again, and that nobody would dictate how I should or shouldn't feel."

"You've talked enough of what you think is true, it's my turn now." Tommy began, fed up with the lies she thought were real. "You have no idea I felt that day I left. You just assume you did."

"Then tell me!" She exploded. She wanted to know, she couldn't bury it any longer.

He opened his mouth when Jude's cell phone ring filled the air. Jude looked at her bag that slid slightly on the table from the vibrations of the phone.

"Ignore it." Tommy ordered, the last thing they needed was interruptions.

She was planning to but once he said that she picked it up


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Guys, thanks for all the great feedback  Keep it Coming….

"Hello?" She said not recognizing the number. She thought it maybe Sadie. 

"Jude? Hey!" The voice excitedly came through the line. 

Jude looked at Tommy was intently staring at her. "Chris..." 

"Hey I have to tell you something, okay-" 

Jude broke eye contact with Tommy as she spun around for privacy, no longer facing him "Listen, I'm in the middle of something." She whispered, not really wanting to get into it with Chris, as Tommy 

"It can't wait, I gotta let you know." Chris excitedly said, as the distant sound of traffic could be heard in the background. 

Jude was about to murmur something else when all of a sudden Tommy quickly spun her around, tore the phone out of her hand, and heaved it against the wall, effortlessly shattering it into pieces. Jude looked slowly from Tommy then to the floor where the remains of her cell phone laid. She looked back at him, flabbergasted. 

When Jude finally realized what just happened she opened her mouth to ream Tommy out. 

"Don't bother." He warned as he cut her off. He pushed her against the wall, trapping her and advanced his lips on hers.

Jude eyes grew wide as Tommy kissed her. She then closed them, gripped his shoulders and threw herself into the kiss, savoring it. 

Tommy didn't know why Jude had the power to make him lose his cool so fast. Nobody effected him like that. All he knew was that when he heard it was Chris that she was talking, he bubbled with anger. He didn't know how to handle it. But he could handle this right now, he thought as his lips never left hers. But he knew if he didn't stop now, they never would. He quickly broke away, taking a step back; breathing heavy 

Jude's breathe was just as labored. She looked at him dazed, completely void of lipstick, seeing some of it on Tommy. She looked at him questioningly. 

"Okay. Whew." Tommy huffed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.. He needed to put some space between them. They needed to think for a minute. "I- um, uh" Tommy fumbled with his words. "I think we need a little distance." Jude just nodded her head numbly as Tommy took a nearby chair and placed between them, making it a barrier. "You stay there." He gestured to her side of the room. "And me, here." He said pointed to the floor that lay beneath him. The both just stood there, eyes on each other only, chests heaving as they tried to gain composure. Jude ran a hand raggedly through her hair looking away for a second, and bit her lip, trying to think. She needed to think. Think. Think. Think. But she couldn't form a coherent thought if her life depended on it, especially with Tommy looking at her like that. 

Tommy stared at her intently as he came to the conclusion that he couldn't just keep kissing her like this. Everytime they did it just left them both unglued. He watched her as she unconsciously bit her lip and then turn to face him. He knew she wanted him. He also knew if he didn't touch her know he'd go crazy. "Screw it." He breathed out as he threw the chair aside and stalked to Jude. He enveloped her cheeks with his hands as Jude automatically jumped on him, wrapping her knees around his waist, bringing her face down to his. They moved a little as the heard something crunch underneath Tommy. 

"My cell phone." She whispered, referring to the remnants of it on the floor. She quickly glanced at it before she returned her attention to Tommy 

"Who cares? I'll buy you a new one." He said as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I'll buy you hundred." He then met her lips good, long and hard, but abruptly stopped when he heard a sound. 

Still in Tommy's arms Jude turned her head towards the noise and looked to the doorway. Her face grew wide with horror when she realized who was standing there. 

"Gee, don't stop on my account." Chris angrily bit out as he stood there burning holes through Tommy and Jude. 

When they just continued to stand there, mouths agape, Chris went on. "Please, finish. I'll wait." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

Jude then hurriedly pushed herself off Tommy, and landed lightly on the ground. She unconsciously smoothed her hair and her clothes. 

When Chris saw this he opened his mouth. "Don't waste your time, Babe." He said her usual pet name with a sneer. "I think I know what you've been doing." 

Jude started towards Chris, but ceased when he said that. "Chris, I, huh it's not..." She didn't know what to say. What could she say? I'm sorry? You don't understand? I need to explain? They all sounded pretty empty to her. 

"You what, Jude?" He accused. "You wanna say 'it's not what it looks like'? Cause to me it looked like you were making out with your producer. Correct me if I'm wrong." When Jude said nothing, Chris gave a forced chuckle. "That's what I thought." He glared at Tommy who just stood there, face unreadable. He then looked to the floor where the remains of Jude's phone laid. He looked back at Jude. "Oh, so that's what happened when we got disconnected?" Chris could picture in his mind vividly the scene that probably transpired between the two of them. "I was outside when I called you. I thought it be nice to surprise you by coming down for a day or two. When I heard the phone go dead, I got nervous. I thought maybe something had happened. Silly me." He snidely remarked. "You look fine to me." When Jude just looked at him wounded, he carried on. "So what was this? 'When the cat's away, the mice will play?' As soon I left you decided to jump on him? Or has this- this thing," He gestured violently between the two of them. "been going on since he got back?" 

"No!" Jude exclaimed walking towards him again. "No, this was the only time! I swea-" She stopped for a second, as she thought of the day Tommy came back. She looked at Chris as guilt and tears filled her eyes, but then quickly turned away. 

"You lied, didn't you?" Chris said slowly realizing it all, looking appalled. "That night when he came back. When I asked you the day after your party, you said I assumed that you kissed him. You told me no." He felt the anger that he tried to keep at bay boiling up. "You made me feel like a fool for thinking you did. You lied!" He roared as he brought his fists down onto the table with force, temper flaring. 

Jude jumped a little at his action. She'd never seen him this angry, ever. And it was all her fault. The tears that threatened to fall did. She needed to make him understand. "Please Chris." She went back to him, hands on his arm in desperation. "Let me explain." She knew they were over, she wasn't a fool either. Chris would never be able to get past this, neither would she. But she couldn't let it end this way. She just couldn't. 

Chris shook her off roughly. "I don't want to hear it! I'm done with your lies." 

Tommy had been silent and hanging in the back since Chris walked in. He knew if he interjected it would only make matters worse. But when he saw Chris's fury grow so fast, he knew he needed to step in. He pushed Jude lightly out of the way of Chris's wrath, coming face to face with him.

He surveyed him. Chris's eyes were wild and his breathing was heavy. The first impression Tommy got was that he was crazed. He swore to himself. He should have known that this kid was a loose cannon. Why'd he ever let Jude continue seeing him? 

"Listen Chris. I know this looks bad, but it's my fault okay? I kissed Jude and just for the record there hasn't been anything going on between the two of us." Tommy stated evenly. He'd like nothing more than to punch Chris's face, but he knew that wouldn't help matters. He needed to be the calm one. 

Chris snorted as he shoved his beat red hands in his pocket. "Like I'd believe you for a second. You've only been out for yourself since you got back. It made you mad to see her with someone else, didn't it? You couldn't handle the fact that she wasn't pining after you anymore, so you had to go screw things up." Chris threw at him, certain it was the truth. He then turned to Jude. "And you! You swore to me you were over him. That he didn't matter anymore, that you didn't care about him. Do you always kiss guys that don't matter to you, that you don't care for? They have names for girls like that Jude, and I think it applies to you in this situation." He replied, venom laced in his voice. 

Tommy saw Jude's face turn white. "That's enough." Tommy cautioned him. He wouldn't stand for him saying bad things about Jude. He could care less how mad he was, there was no excuse. 

"What? You don't want to hear that the girl you're in love with is a tramp? Don't worry you'll come to terms with it, I'm starting to." He answered, his words strong with bitterness. 

Tommy's eyes iced over when he said that. He took a step closer to him, never taking his eyes off of Chris. "Jude, go outside." He told her, his voice coming out harsher than he intended. 


	24. Chapter 24

She turned to him, unbelieving. "What?"

"Wait outside." He repeated eyes still hard on Chris.

She gave him an incredulous look. "No, no way. I'm not leaving here with you two by yourselves. Besides, it's my-"

Tommy finally gazed at Jude. "Please." He asked her his time, his voice softer.

When he said that, it cut off any rebuttal she may have had. Jude could sense something in his voice that she didn't feel like challenging. She couldn't be in this room anyway. She so much wanted to just let somebody else handle it, even if just for a minute. She slowly nodded her head, conceding. She put her hand on the knob when Chris's voice stopped her.

"Oh Jude." He began as an evil smirk danced upon his face. "Don't think we're finished here. Revenge is sweet, and by the time this is over, I'll own you both. I swear to it." He vowed. "You won't be able to breathe without asking me if it's okay." He maliciously threw at her, but never took his gaze off of Tommy. 

Jude felt sick to her stomach as she opened the door. His words were like poison.

When Tommy heard the soft sound of the door close, he took Chris by the shirt front and threw him against the nearby wall. "Don't ever let me hear you call her names again. Ever." He said his voice low and deadly.

Chris just stared back at him, unfazed. "Truth hurts, man. Glad I realized it before it was too late" Tommy shoved him once more against the wall.

"You better stop while you're ahead, Line." He threatened. He had to keep telling himself that beating his smarmy face in would only hurt matters.

Chris enjoyed seeing Tommy Quincy unnerved. "Whatever." He shrugged as he shook himself clear of Tommy and he walked over to the spot where several pieces of shiny plastic on the floor. He slowly bent down and picked up a piece of the small jagged material that once made up Jude's cell and inspected it. This what he would do to Jude's life, he thought bitterly. He'd break it into such tiny pieces she'd never be able to get it back together again. He wouldn't tolerate betrayal and being made out to be a fool. Still holding the plastic, he stood up and faced Tommy. "Just so you know whatever happens from here on in, you helped put it into motion, you're guilty of it too." He cryptically revealed as he walked out, slamming the door. Tommy stood there confused, before he followed him out.

Jude paced the front of the building. Why the did she let Tommy talk her into waiting out here? She heard no glass breaking so she took it as a good sign. She ran her hands through her red mane as the tears came down again. Everything was such a mess. She hated herself right now for what just happened with Chris. 'I hurt him so bad.' She thought, full of remorse and regret. She looked up at she heard the entrance door open.

"Chris." She began as she made her way towards him. He ignored her, stepping by her as he went to his car. He jammed the key in the lock, flinging it open. He abruptly turned around and met Jude in the eye. "Don't forget what I said in there." And without another word he climbed into his car and sped away.

"Jude." Tommy said as he came behind her. She twirled around to face him.

"I should go after him." Jude chewed on her lip as she considered the idea.

"No, Jude. Don't" Tommy reasoned, trying to keep the rage out of his voice. "Why would you want to see that jerk after all he said? Let him go." It didn't make sense to him.

"I deserved everything he said to me and more!" She unexpectedly yelled at him. Tommy took a step back, shocked at the severity in her voice. "Don't you understand? I did the exact thing I swore I'd never do. I cheated on my boyfriend." She stressed, anguishly. "I did what my dad did to my mom, what Shay did to me. I hated them for it, I hate liars and cheats, but that's exactly what I am! I'm a hypocrite." She proclaimed the last sentence softly as the tears flew rapidly.

"Oh, Jude." He murmured as he brought her to his chest. She cried on his shoulder as he soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back. After a moment of silence, he said, "I'm sorry."

When she heard that she quickly pulled away and her agony was replaced by anger. "You should be! This is all your fault! You knew I'd never be able to resist you in the end and you exploited that. Why couldn't you just have left me alone, why?" She desperately asked him.

Tommy just stood there not being able to offer any arguments against what she said. It was true. He knew it was his fault. He'd let it get this far. Remorseful, he reached out a hand to her.

She shied away from his touch. "No, no. I can't do this. I'm sorry I didn't mean to flip out on you. I'm just, angry at myself, okay? It's my fault too. I, ah, um I need to get out of here. I need to go I can't stay here." She rambled hastily, not making much sense. She dug into her jean pocket, fishing out her keys. Her bag was in the conference room, but she didn't need it. She'd get it later.

"No." Tommy said firmly, preventing her from going to her car. "I'm not letting you drive like this."

"Like what?" She questioned. "I'm fine, okay? I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just need to get home. I wanna go home." She urgently said.

"Okay, but I'll drive you." Tommy countered as he ushered her towards his Viper. 

"What? No. I wanna drive, I can't leave my car here over night." She tried to appeal to him, but it was useless.

"It'll be fine. We'll get it tomorrow." He said as he pushed her into the passenger seat, and then made his way to the driver's door. 

Jude huffed a little, defeated, as she reluctantly buckled her seat belt. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the onslaught of fresh tears make its way to the front. She couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. She'd hurt him so bad. She closed her eyes, replaying every single word he said to her, realizing how bad it must have been for Chris to see that.

_"Gee, don't stop on my account." _

_"You swore to me you were over him. That he didn't matter anymore, that you didn't care about him. Do you always kiss guys that don't matter to you, that you don't care for? _

_"What? You don't want to hear that the girl you're in love with is a tramp? Don't worry you'll come to terms with it, I'm starting to." _

Her eyes flew up as she recalled that last line. He said that to Tommy. 'Oh my god. Is Tommy in love with me? Love?' She couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible. Chris was just saying that, how would he know anyway? 'But he wants me'. Her inner voice said. She was certain of that much. 'Maybe it is love.' She shook her head free of those thoughts. She couldn't deal with those on top of everything else. She buried the notion and her mind went back to Chris and what had just happened.

Tommy slowly pulled into Jude's unoccupied driveway. He switched the engine off as he got out of the car and opened the door for her. 'She looks pale.' He thought, worried. He walked her towards the door. He watched her fumble with the keys, so he gently took them from her, quickly figured out which one to use, and shoved it into the lock, turning it. He pushed the door opened; as Jude walked pass him, turning on lights.

"Where's your mother?" Tommy asked curiously, looking around.

"She's um, she went to some spa place for the weekend. She's been pretty upset since she found out about Dad and Yvette." She remarked as she looked at the answering machine. It blinked 3. She absently speculated who called.

"So you're here all by yourself?" He asked, somewhat stunned. Sure she was 18, but still…

"Yeah." She mumbled as she hit the play button on the machine. Her mother's voice flowed through the air first.

"Hey honey, It's mom. I just wanted to see how you're doing. I left baked ziti in the fridge, there's plenty. Just pop it in the microwave." She paused for a second. "It's beautiful here, I don't think I ever want to leave. Opps, I forgot I have a facial in 5 minutes. I'll catch you later. Love you. Call me if you need me." Jude heard the click of the phone as she smiled a little. Her mother seemed relaxed. She deleted that message as the next one played.

"Hey Jude, it's Sadie. I, uh, I'm just checking to see how you're doing. Obviously you're not around. I'll talk to you later, I guess. Try my cell when you get this, I need to tell you something, okay? All right, Bye."

Jude curiously wondered what that was about. Probably about some boy she met. She shrugged her shoulders, deleted it, and then the next message came on.

"Uh, It's Sadie again. I tried your cell, but I got nothing. I don't know what's up with it." Jude turned to Tommy who was just standing in the hallway. He gave her a sheepish look. She shook her head in slight humor as she went back to listening. "I really need to talk to you. It's extremely important, okay? Call me when you get this, no matter what time it is." All she heard then was the dial tone. What was curiosity became full blown concern. What was so important? She signaled to Tommy that she be just a minute. He nodded understandingly as he made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room. She was about to pick up the phone when it rang. 

"Hello?"

"Jude?" Her sister's voice came frantic through the line. "Are you all right? I tried calling your cell a million times, what happened?"

"It's broken." She said calmly.

"Oh. Well, are you okay?" 

She thought about all that had happened to her in the last hour or so. She was anything but okay. "I'm fine." She lied. "How's America is it as nice as Europe was?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's great here." Sadie replied. She could tell though that something was wrong with Jude. But was it what she thought it was? It couldn't be. Besides if she knew, would Jude be this civilized? Definitely not. "What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing. I know something's up and I'm not letting you go til you tell me." Sadie insisted. She had to know for sure.

Jude sighed. She quickly relayed what had happened between her and Tommy, then her and Chris, leaving nothing out. When she finished Sadie's voice filled with concern.

"You sure you're okay? Nothing else happened? You told me everything?" Sadie fired question after question. Was it too good to be true? Maybe he didn't tell her, but why not? He sounded so harsh when Jude recapped the events. She didn't trust him, and she had to fight the urge to run home and make sure Jude stayed away from him.

"Yes I told you everything." She said, exasperated. "Listen Tommy's here so I gotta go-"

"Tommy's there?" Sadie interrupted her.

"Uh, yeah. He drove me-" 

"Put him on the phone." Sadie demanded.

Jude was mildly surprised when Sadie said that. Sadie and Tommy had never really been friends, not that they hated each other, they just never were around one another a lot. Jude came into the living room where Tommy was sitting. "It's ah, Sadie. She wants to talk to you." Jude said holding out the phone.


	25. Chapter 25

Tommy raised an eyebrow at this. He got up and took the phone from Jude as he walked into the hallway. Jude listened but all she could pick up was 'uh-huh.' 'okay' 'right' 'mhm' and then finally a good-bye.

"What was that about?" Jude questioned. What could Tommy and Sadie possibly have to talk about?

"About you." He murmured, rubbing his chin lightly. "She thinks you shouldn't be alone tonight. She wants me to stay with you."

Jude laughed at that. "Oh, that's ridiculous, right Tommy?"

"Actually, I agree with her." Tommy calmly said as he walked into the kitchen. "Your mom said something about ziti?" He called out.

Jude quickly followed him. When she walked into the kitchen she saw him in the fridge, shifting through food. "Are you serious? I can handle staying by myself. I'm 18. I don't need a babysitter." She proclaimed.

"Aha." Tommy exclaimed as he found the container of macaroni. He pulled it out, shut the fridge, and placed it on the counter. He started to open it and looked around. "Where's your microwave?"

"Tommy, can you focus for a minute? Did you just hear what I said?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "Yes, I heard what you said. I'm choosing to ignore it. Really, Jude where is the microwave?" Tommy surveyed the kitchen again.

Jude pointed to a corner where it was well hidden, infuriated. Tommy nodded as he popped it into the microwave oven and hit a few buttons. He then plopped himself on the kitchen stool and waited. Jude gave him disbelieving look. He really was going to disregard what she just said. "Tommy, I told you I'm fine. I don't need you tonight okay?" She said strongly.

"Jude, you don't fool me with this act you have going." He exhaled. "I know you're anything but okay. Apparently, you didn't fool Sadie either. She doesn't think it's safe for you to be in this house by yourself in light of what happened before with Chris. And I agree with her about that too." Tommy explained.

Jude knew what he was implying." Are you crazy? You really think Chris would do something to me?" She gave a shocked laugh. "He would never physically hurt me, he maybe mad, but he's not violent. He's not that type. I'm the one who hurt him, remember?" She recalled. 

"Exactly. He's hurt and angry because of what happened. Not a good combination. Did you think he was the type to threaten you?" Tommy got up when he heard the beep from the oven. "Cause he did. I was standing right there when he told you he'd get you back for this." He ripped open the door to the microwave, frustrated. Couldn't she see he was trying to protect her?

"Oh please." She began as she instinctively walked to the cupboard and pulled out two dishes. "He's in pain. He just said those things out of spite. I didn't take it seriously." She proclaimed. When she turned around, Tommy was standing right in front of her. She gave a startled gasp.

"You should, Jude." He began, his voice low. "Everything he said should be taken seriously. It wasn't some empty threat" Tommy bit out harshly. "I've seen people in pain. Chris is not one of them, he's down right furious and vindictive. You have no idea what he's capable of, Jude. And until we get it all sorted out, I don't want you alone. You hear me?" When she shook her head yes, he grabbed the plates from her and placed them next to the steaming container. When he realized how vicious he had sounded, he sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off so, so-"

"Nasty?" Jude cut in, obviously distressed about what he had said.

"Yeah. I'm just saying don't think you know him, cause you don't. I don't want you to be hurt any further, okay?" He told her as his faced scrunched up in concern.

"Okay." She could tell he was just worried about her. "Stay the night if it'll put you at ease." She went towards Tommy and hugged him in comfort.

Tommy closed his eyes as he hugged her back, putting his hand on her head. He thought dimly of the last thing Chris said.  
"Just so you know whatever happens from here on in, you helped put it into motion, you're guilty of it too."  
Tommy still wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but he'd make sure whatever Chris had in mind, he'd put an end to it before Jude got hurt.

oh quick note- i have no idea where Jamie's house is on Jude's block, in my story its 5 houses down (ill be using it later). also i have no idea how the layout of jude's house is. i'm just winging it all:)

Thanks for all fabulous feedback keep it comin

Tommy and Jude sat at the island in the kitchen soundlessly, eating the baked ziti. Well, Tommy was eating and Jude was just pushing her food around with her untesil. He gave Jude a sideway glance and noticed she wasn't eating anything.

"You need to eat, girl." He said softly as he returned to his dish and stabbed a macaroni with his fork.

"Not hungry." She mumbled as she rested her head on her hand. How could she have an appetite after her boyfriend caught her cheating?

Tommy dropped his fork lightly and looked back at Jude. "Come on, just a few bites, you'll feel better." He prodded. He could tell that this whole thing was really messing her up.

"I doubt it." She pushed her plate away, not being able to look at it anymore.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tommy offered, wanting to help.

Jude gave a snort. "With you? No thanks." She answered as she got up, scraped her plate into the garbage and then placed it in the sink. Tommy followed suit and then went to her.

"Come on, Jude. Forget for a second what we have between us right now. You can talk to me." Tommy reasoned.

"I just, I can't." Jude honestly told him. "I can't right now. I'm uh, I'm tired, really tired." SHe said, making an excuse to get out of the room. "I think I'm just gonna hit the sheets." She walked out and Tommy heard the sounds of her hurried footsteps on the stairs, leaving him sighing to himself

When Jude made it to the second floor, she exhaled. The last person in the world she wanted to talk about Chris to was Tommy. He was part of the problem and definitely not objective about the whole thing. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing deeply again. She still was trying to come to terms with what happened tonight. It all felt like some terrible nightmare that she just couldn't wake up from. She wanted to forget it ever happened, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. She was responsible for it all. She had herself to blame for Chris being so upset and she knew she deserved it. She'd like to blame it on Tommy, but it would be dishonest of her. Sure he kissed her, but she kissed back. And it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it or anything. Of course she'd enjoyed it, she'd been waiting for Tommy to kiss her like that again since her Sweet 16, and he's been back for a month or so already kissed her 4 times, if she counted the video. And now he was downstairs in her living room sleeping on the couch...

She shook herself not wanting to go down that road, and then realized that he'd need a blanket and some pillows for the couch. She went to the hall closet and pulled out a big, blue comforter, but didn't seen any pillows, so she figured she'd just grab some from her room, she had plenty.

She opened the door to her bedroom and flicked the light switch on. She didn't bother closing the door, she'd be out in a second. She quickly went to the side of her bed and picked up two pillows. She hurried back towards the door, pillow and blanket stuffed on top of her arms, but stopped when something caught her eye on her desk. The things in her arms carelessly floated to the floor as she stuck out her hand to pick up the shiny silver metal. She held it in her palm as she scrutinized it. It was Chris's bracelet. She had taken it off while they were shooting the video and forgot to put it back on. Seeing it made her eyes well up and her heart beat rapidly. She squeezed it tightly, making a fist, hoping that if she wished hard enough it would all go away. That it really would be a nightmare, that she hadn't wounded Chris so bad. She didn't want it to go that way, she never wanted it to happen like this. But it did, and it has, and now she knew she'd have to pay the consequences. Once the press got wind of it, it be terrible. She closed her eyes at the thought of that and a single tear made its way down her face. She knew she was strong enough to handle this breakup, even if it ended so badly. But a public breakup was a whole different story.

"Jude." 

She whipped around, surprised to see Tommy was leaning against her door frame, looking concerned. She dropped the bracelet by accident and quickly went to retrieve it off the floor but Tommy beat her to it. When he saw what it was, he looked up at her.

When Tommy came into Jude's room, he saw her just standing there with a blank look on her face. He watched her turn around and then saw the shiny bracelet fall to the ground. He bent down to pick it up and realized what it was. He looked at Jude who was kneeling as well, before they both slowly came back up.

"Here you go." He said softly as he placed it in Jude's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." She murmured, as she fiddled with it. She avoided Tommy's prying eyes, as she toyed with the TV charm, remembering the day Chris gave it to her. The memory only brought more tears her way as she looked away from Tommy, embarrassed.

Tommy sighed. Why was she doing this to herself? "Jude, you need to stop beating yourself up over this."

She turned to him as tears burned in her eyes. "I can't Tommy. It's my fault." She whispered.

"Damnit Jude. Maybe Chris shouldn't have caught us like that, but you just seem to forget everything he said to you! Why can't you just see that he was a bomb just waiting to explode? He threatened you, Jude. Why don't you seem to care about that?" Tommy fired at her, mad.

"I told you Tommy, he isn't the physical type-"

"Even if that's true there's plenty of other ways to hurt a person without touching them, okay? There was something in his eye tonight, that just made him seem dangerous. You can't forget that, you can't forget he wants revenge." Tommy warned, needing to make her see. His conversation with Sadie briefly ran through his head, and what she told him and how she sounded only cemented his beliefs about Christopher Line

"He was upset and shocked, Tommy. Chris isn't like that, okay? I don't think he'd resort to retaliation or anything." Jude said, hoping to convince him.

"I don't think you know him Jude! You think you do, but you've only known him for what-3 months or something? He's an actor, girl, who says he wasn't playing a part with you?" Tommy said, without thinking.

Jude's eyes filled with hurt at the thought. "Nice, Tommy. Real nice. Really know how to hit a girl when she's down, don't you?" She choked out, emotion overcoming her.

Tommy exhaled loudly, clearly frustrated. Why did he just say that? Did he always have to hurt her? It drove him crazy the way Jude still was defensive of this punk, that he just couldn't stop himself. "Jude I'm sorry-"

"Save it." She said, trying to make her voice sound strong. She placed the bracelet that was still in her hand gently on the desk as if it was priceless. She leaned down and picked up the blanket and pillows. "Here, uh, these are for you. I forgot to get them before. The couch isn't the greatest place to sleep, but it'll do." She said as she shoved the things in his arms, then pushed him slightly, slamming the door in his face.

Jude laid in her bed as she turned her head to the night stand. The clock read 3:30. She groaned a little, realizing that she's been in out and of sleep since she shut the door on Tommy, got changed and crawled into bed at about 12ish. She was restless now. Before she was dead on her feet, now her skin was crawling. She threw the covers off her as she got out of bed. She couldn't lay down anymore. She thought maybe a drink or something to eat would calm her nerves a little. She softly opened the door, and made it down the stairs as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake Tommy. She passed the living room and glanced at the couch, but couldn't make Tommy out because it was pitch black. She soundlessly went to the dark kitchen and turned on a low light. She gasped loudly when she saw Tommy sitting at the island with a glass of orange juice in his hands, and the container in front of him.

"Tommy!" She said, putting her hand to her heart. "I uh, I didn't know you were in here, how come you didn't turn on any lights?"

Tommy shrugged lightly as he replied. "I like the dark."

Jude nodded and made her way towards him when she noticed what he was wearing. Or lack of. He was shirtless. She averted her eyes quickly, feeling somewhat embarrassed. She looked back again, not being able to help herself, but turned her head, cursing herself. She felt like she was 16 years old again, not quite knowing how to deal with her hot producer Tommy Quincy.

Tommy noticed her reaction and smirked. It made him happy that she wasn't immune to him or anything, even after breaking up with that jerk, even though he knew Jude was sort of mad at him. He slowly got up and walked past her as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard. He placed it on the counter and patted the seat closest to him, as he took his. "Sit."

Jude followed his command, not sure why, but chose the stool furthest from him. There was no way she could have processed with Tommy sitting so close, with his chest right there. Thinking of his upper body, she looked at him again, but turned away, blushing. She had to stop that.

Tommy had to stifle a laugh when he could have sworn he saw a little red creep in her face. 'So I make her unnerved.' He thought smugly. 'Good, she makes me that way too.' He took her in and noticed what she was wearing. She was clad in some ratty old red T-shirt that had seen better days and a pair of white drawstring pants with some sort of animal plastered all over it that he couldn't figure out what species it belonged to. It had a huge hole in it at the knee, and the colors were fading. Her hair was thrown up in some weird bun and her face was void of any makeup. 'She looks ridiculous.' He thought with a smile. Yet she had never been more appealing to him than that exact moment. He shook his head of those thoughts not wanting to go there, as he slid the container of Orange Juice and the glass her way, as she caught them and poured herself a cup. "Couldn't sleep?" He curiously inquired.

"Nah." She said taking a small sip. "You either, huh?"

Tommy felt like that was the stupidest question he was ever asked. Of course he couldn't sleep. He was laying in Jude's house on her couch, while she slept above him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had tossed and turned for the last 3 hours, finally getting up and going into the kitchen. He figured Orange Juice might help take his mind off of Jude, but he was wrong. Now she was sitting next to him. "Yeah." He answered her finally.

"I'm sorry about before." He offered sincerely. "I was just angry."

"Tommy, I know you're mad that I don't see Chris the way you apparently do, but I can't, okay? He's just not like that." She repeated for about the fiftieth time that night. "I know it be easier for both of us to just somehow blame it on him, as if I had no part in it. But the truth is, I'm the only one who does. I've accepted it, you need to." She stressed to him.

"Fine, just promise me something." He asked as he moved down a few seats so he was sitting directly next to her. He took her by the shoulders. "Promise to be careful, okay?" When Jude gave an exasperated sigh, he continued. "I know you don't see Chris the way I do, but just don't think he's gonna roll over and let this die. He won't, I know his type. I won't keep telling you this, if you just promise to remember that, okay?" He asked her, his eyes pleading to agree with him.

"Okay, even though I think you're being ridiculously overprotective-"

"Please, Jude. Just say you promise." He asked her, his voice slightly urgent.

"All right. I promise." She finally agreed, knowing it be the only way to stop him from worrying. "Satisfied?" She questioned sarcastically.

"No." He said thoughtfully as he waited a second. He then brought his face to hers, and kissed her quickly but fully on the lips. He couldn't resist, he didn't care what was going on around them. "Now I am." He smiled lightly at her as he dumped his glass in the sink and went to bed, leaving Jude flustered by a shirtless Tommy Quincy.

Tommy groaned loudly as he heard his cellphone ring for the 7th time that morning. The first six he managed to ignore it because he knew it was ridiculously early in the morning and he had gotten barely any sleep that night. When it rang for the 7th time, he figured it was important. It better be. He grabbed for the vibrating phone that laid on the coffee table and noticed the time. 7:15. Without seeing the caller id, he hit the talk button.

"This better be good." He mumbled into the phone.

"Tommy!" Georgia's frantic voice came through the line "Have you seen Jude? Do you know where she is?"

He sat up a little as she asked him this. "Yeah, I'm with her." He said casually, but wondered how Georgia would react to that.

"What?" Georgia asked, and then he heard her sigh as if she just figured it all out. "So it's true?"

"What is?" He questioned, having no idea what she was talking about.

"About Chris and Jude. EJ called me at 5 in the morning, telling me that her friend who worked at one of those gossip magazines called her and told her about how all the major magazines were running late print because they got wind of this supposed breakup they had last night at G Major. I didn't know if it was true. So I tried Jude's cell, but got nothing. Then I tried her home." Georgia said, and Tommy realized that probably some of those rings were Jude's house phone this morning. "And also got nothing. So I thought maybe she was at the studio, still, hiding out. When I got here, I saw her car, but no Jude. And then I got really worried when I saw her bag in the conference room and her cellphone smashed on the floor. So then I called you. What the hell happened last night, Tommy?"

Tommy sighed. Damn Chris, he must have been the one who went to the press. "It's a long story, Georgia. Jude's fine. I stayed over the night." He could almost hear Georgia's eyebrows raise in speculation. "And I slept on the couch, so stop thinking whatever you're thinking, okay?" Tommy rubbed his head with his hand as he got up and peaked out the window, then quickly threw the curtain back. He cursed at what he saw.

Georgia heard him. "What?"

"The press is already camped out in front of her house. And my car is in her driveway." He explained. This was the last thing Jude needed this morning. "Listen, I gotta go wake Jude and explain the situation to her, okay? I'll call you later."

"Wait Tommy." Georgia said before he could hang up. "I don't know exactly what they printed but from what I gathered it's not very pro Jude. Maybe she shouldn't be around for the next few days." Georgia told him, not wanting to subject Jude to any bad press.

"All right, Georgia. I'll make her dissapear." He clicked 'end' on his phone before Georgia could even respond. He paced a little, his head concentrated on the floor, as he tried to think of a plan. He turned his face up when he heard feet on the stairs. Jude then appeared in the living room, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did the phone ring?" She questioned, yawning. She could have sworn she heard it before, but wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.

"Yeah." He said absently as he looked at her. "We got a problem, Jude..." He began hesitantly.

After Tommy explained to her about the story and the press who waited outside like voultures, Jude sat dejected on the couch as she put her hands in her head. "What are we going to do?" She mumbled. She didn't know how the press could have found out.

He sat next to her and put a friendly arm around her. " I don't know, but we have to get out of here. If the press have any clue that I was there last night, we both have to lay low for a couple of days. We'll think of something. Don't worry." Just then the phone rang and Jude reached over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Jude? Oh thank god!" Jamie's voice came through the line. "I've been trying your cell all morning. Do you know that there's about a million people waiting outside your house?"

Jude looked towards the window. "Yeah." She said weakly.

"Did something happened?"

Knowing she could trust Jamie she relayed everything. From Chris catching her and Tommy, to him staying the night. Jamie just stayed on the line and 'mmhmm' understandingly every so often. When she finally finished she said to him."We don't know what to do. We need to get out of here, but Tommy's car is in the driveway and like I said mine's at G Major." She told him, wishing she could think of something.

"I think I may have a plan..." Jamie began excitedly.

"No way, Jude. NO WAY." Tommy forcefully said as he started to pace the room. Jude just got off the phone and told him of Jamie's brilliant plan. 'Brilliant my foot'. He thought angrily.

"Come on, Tommy. It's the only way we'll get out of here." She sprang off the couch and wrapped her hand around his forearm.

"There's no way in hell I'll let Jamie drive my car. I don't let anyone drive my car!" Tommy said, trying to reason with her

"You let me." Jude smiled at him and batted her eyes.

He gave her a look. "That was completely different."

Jude shrugged and continued trying to convince him. "It's a good plan, you know it is."

Tommy considered it. "Maybe, but Jamie looks nothing like me."

"Okay, but he'll have a hat on and your jacket and he'll run to the car and keep his head down. Nobody will even be able to tell." She persuaded. "Please Tommy." She looked up at him, her eyes begging him. "You said yourself that we can't stay here."

He knew she was right, but the thought of someone else driving the Viper made him physically ill. "Fine, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures." He conceded, though he didn't look happy about it.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She grinned at him and then looked at the wall clock. "We have about a half hour before Jamie calls Kat and gets here. We need her for it too, she'll get my car or take Jamie's. So in the meantime I can see if there's anything to make for breakfast, but I'm not that, ah, skilled in the kitchen..." She trailed off, knowing the only thing she could do in a kitchen was pour and heat things.

"Go pack a bag for a few days and I'll fix something quick for us, okay?" He said getting his words out fast.

Jude looked at him, shocked. "You know how to cook?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so what? It's no big deal" He muttered, feeling like Jude was making fun of him.

"I think it is. That's really cute that you can cook and all." She said, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Well, when you're on the road, you get tired of room service and stuff so I just kind of learned.." He looked at her, wondering why he was devulging this information with her. "Whatever, just go get something to take away, okay? I know where we can hide out for a few days." He said casually.

Jude's face broke out in a grin at Tommy's attempt to be cool. She shook her head and walked towards the stairs, but turned around. "Tommy." She called out, stopping him from going into the kitchen. When he faced her, she smiled at him. "Thanks. For everything, you know? It means a lot." When Tommy just nodded, she continued up the stairs. 

"Anything for you, girl. Anything." He murmured to the empty room as he went towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

Twenty minutes later Jude bounded down the stairs, fully dressed, with a duffel bag swung over her shoulder. She just threw whatever she had around, not really knowing what to bring. She placed her bag down in the living room and went towards the kitchen as she was hit with the most enticing smell.

"Mmm." She began sniffing the air. "What is that?" She asked as she sat down on the stool where Tommy had already put out two plates.

"Omlette." Tommy gave a short answer as he walked over with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. He placed the steaming egg down on her plate as Jude did all but salvate. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the delicious food. She took her fork and cut off a piece and put it in her mouth.

"Well?" Tommy asked expectantly as he stood there still with the pan and kitchin utensil still in his hands.

"Mm.. delicious." Jude answered truthfully. Tommy shot her a smug look as he walked back towards the stove.

"I know." He answered, self-pleased.

"Ah, modest to a fault as always, Tommy." She laughed as she ate another forkful. She was surpised though that she could even joke after all that had went down the night before, but Tommy brought it out of her.

She heard a small rap on the back door, that was so low she almost didn't catch it. "Oh, that must be Jamie." She said as she quickly got off the stool to let him in. She walked past Tommy to where the door was all the way in the back of the kitchen. When she swung it open, nobody was there. She shrugged figuring she was imaging things and was about to close the door when something on the floor caught her eye. She curiously bent towards the ground where a paper laid with two black roses on top of it and a note clipped to it. She slowly opened the small piece of paper and read it.

_"Never send a rose, unless it's dyed black as a warning.  
and if one is sent to you, it's meant to destroy you ... emotionally of course."_.

He face froze in shock and horror as she re-read the card. It was typed in small neat letters with no signature. She numbly looked towards the paper, almost scared to see what it said. Whe she reached for it, she read the front cover and gave out a small, strangled sound.

Quick author note- that last thing was from the movie Jawbreaker (what the note said) i just tweaked it a small bit to make it fit a little better  
ill explain 'the plan' in the next chapter


	26. Chapter 27

She bore holes into the slim gossip magazine as she gawked at pictures of herself. They were from last night. One was her and Chris in the parking lot when he was leaving and the other was of her and Tommy who was holding her by her hand and taking her to his car. She saw the anguish in the first picture. It leaped out so fast, Jude almost got whiplash from looking at it. Her face was etched with hurt and guilt, and Jude had to double check to make sure it was really her. The second picture she looked less tormented, she may even use the word content. Tommy's face however screamed possessiveness and overprotectiveness. It was the way his hand held hers, the grip could be seen as firm and tight, and the way he lead her to the car, it almost looked like he dragged her, and she was letting him. All of a sudden the moments seemed so foreign to her, as if they weren't hers. Like she didn't just live them last night. She slowly gazed towards the caption.

The title read, "MUSIC STAR JUDE HARRISON DUMPS BOYFRIEND ACTOR CHRISTOPHER LINE FOR EX BOYZ ATTACK/PRODUCER TOMMY "LIL TOMMY Q" QUINCY." She almost laughed at that. If they were going to trash her life they could have at least come up with something clever. She looked back at the pictures She wondered how they got those, she hadn't seen anyone around last night. But she knew she was so preoccupied that she wouldn't have noticed anyone anyway. If she could be honest, she wasn't even shocked that they were there. Sometimes they'd leave her alone and other times, not so much. But looking at it now, looking at her feelings plastered on the front of some gossip magazine made her feel dirty, made everything that happen last night tainted. They seemed to sum up everything that happened in some neat, little title, when everything was so much more complicated. At that moment she had never hated the press more.

She went back to the note. Who would have sent her something so, so vile? It dawned on her as she felt alarm creep up on her. _Chris_ 'Oh God. Tommy was right..' 

"Jude?" The man himself called out as he walked towards her and stood above her. "Is Jamie there?" She'd been at the door for about 5 minutes, and he hadn't even heard Jamie's voice.

"Uh, no. It was nothing, just my imagination" She began nervously as she quickly stood up, folded the paper and lamely hid the things behind her. There was no time to get rid of them, Tommy was right in front of her. 'There is no way Tommy can see this. He'd lose it.' Jude thought anxiously.

Tommy faced Jude and gave her a funny look. "What's behind your back?" He questioned curiously. 

"Oh, ah, nothing just the newspaper you know." She said as she hurried past him, backwards.

Tommy raised his eyebrow. "They leave it on your backdoor step?" That didn't make sense. He followed her and grabbed her forearm to stop her. 

"Yeah, well with the press and all, we ask them too." She shrugged him off, and attempted to explain, lying as she went along. "We give him a big tip, so the newspaper boy doesn't care." Jude laughed a little.

"How'd he get it back here? It's fenced in and there's a dead bolt on the gate." He asked, now suspicious. He could tell she was lying, but why and what about?

Jude didn't think of that. She absently wondered how whoever dropped it off got in. 'Probably the same way Jamie will come, and the same way Tommy and I will leave.' She figured silently. "Ah, uh, we gave him a key?" She finally tried, weakly. 

Tommy gave her 'I don't believe you for a second.', but shrugged and turned away, looking as if he gave up. Jude sighed in relief and leaned against the kitchen counter. 'That was too close'. She was about to walk away when, Tommy whipped back around, pinned her wrists lightly against the counter and wrestled the paper out of her left hand, ignoring her right which had the roses and note. She squealed and tried to fight him off, but he won.

He shot her a triumphant gaze as he unfolded the paper and read the headlines. His face twitched in anger as he saw the pictures of him and Jude and her and Chris. "He doesn't waste time, does he?" He said bitterly, referring to Chris. He opened the paper and skimmed through the cover story, as it went on and on about how Jude "cheated" on poor Chris, and the magazine speculated that Tommy and Jude have had a relationship since she was 15. Tommy wanted to laugh at that. 'Yeah right.' He thought ruefully. Disgusted, he threw the paper on the nearby table and sighed heavily. He was about to say something, when he saw that Jude was still hiding her right hand. "What's in your other hand, Jude?"

"Nothing, it's not important." She said hastily.

He just stood there and held his hand open. Knowing he wouldn't let up, she hesitantly brought the couple of black roses and the note. Tommy's face buried in confusion as he took it. He slowly opened the note as he took in what was typed on it.

Jude looked at him, worried. 'How is Tommy going to handle this?' She frantically thought as she intently stared at him waiting for his reaction. She knew he'd flip.

Tommy's face darkened as he read it. 'That son of a...' he thought dangerously as he noted that there was no signature. He didn't need one to know who it was from. Soundlessly he crumbled the note, and headed for the front door. He'd take care of that kid right now.

Astonished that Tommy didn't even say a word, and even more surprised that he was making his way to the door, she quickly ran after him. "Tommy!" She grabbed his wrist to make him stop. "Where are you going?" 

"To see your ex boyfriend." He bit out, without even looking at her.

'Oh God.' She thought nervously. She had to do something, she couldn't let Tommy go like this. She ran past him and plastered herself against the front door, preventing him from leaving "Tommy you can't! He's might have left already and besides there's about a million people out there waiting for you to leave, waiting for the picture of you walking out of my house. Imagine what they'd print if they saw how angry you were!" She tried reasoning with him.

Tommy looked at her as he tilted his head slightly. "Do you think I care? Do you really think that's what I'm worried about? Right now, all I'm concerned with is you! That damn boy threatened you, Jude. Do you finally get what I've been trying to tell you?" Tommy asked, stressing his words. 

"Yes, yes! I do, I believe you now, okay? But please I just want to get out of here. I don't want anything else to happen." She went towards him as she feverishly grabbed his hands in hers, hoping to make him understand "Please, I just want to escape it for a few days, if you go over to Chris's, you'll just be adding fuel to the fire." When she felt like she was getting nowhere, she moved her hands up to his face, cupping it. "Please Tommy, I can't deal with anything else right now. Just take me away, okay?" 

Tommy sighed heavily, not wanting to put Jude through more than she had to. He placed his hands over where hers laid on his cheeks. "Fine, but one more thing..." He began in warning. 

Jude nodded her head. "Okay, fine, you do what you have to do then." She relented. She leaned her head against Tommy's and thought she'd do whatever necessary to keep him away from Chris. 

"Guys?" Jamie's voice came in. He appeared slightly out of breathe. He looked between the two, sensing a moment. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt, but they needed to get going. 

They pulled apart as they both stared at him. "Oh, hey Jamie. I didn't hear you come in." Jude said softly as she went towards him and hugged him tightly.

"The back door was opened, so I just let myself in." He told her as he hugged her back. He stepped away and got a good look at her. "You okay?" He wondered, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She murmured. "Is Kat at your house?" 

"Yup she's waiting for you guys. You ready to role?" He asked as he looked between a quiet Jude and a brooding Tommy. 

"Yeah, lemme just go clean up the kitchen, I'll be quick." Jude disappeared from the room, leaving the 2 guys staring at each other.

"So," Jamie began uncomfortably. Tommy was just standing there, staring at him. He saw him fish something out of his pocket and Tommy produced a car key. 

"Listen, Jamie. You're to treat this car better than you do your own mother." He began, his voice strong with apprehension. "I want it to be the same exact way I left it. If the car even smells funny, I'm coming after you" Tommy threatened. All he could think about is somebody like Jamie driving his cool Viper. It totally killed it.

"No problem. I'll treat as if it's gold." Jamie smiled happily. "Besides, I only got my license suspended that time when I crashed into Kat's mailbox for only, what 8 months?" Jamie laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Tommy's face turned into sheer terror. His grip tightened on the key. "Forget it. You're not driving it. We'll figure something else out." He said gruffly. He went to pocket the key when Jude's voice prevented him.

"Tommy, stop it. Jamie's just playing around. He never got his license suspended. Chill." She told him lightly as she came into the room. When Tommy still appeared hesitant, Jude continue. "Give him the key, Tommy."

He huffed as he held out his hand. Jamie stepped towards him and grabbed it, but Tommy wouldn't relinquish his hold. "Um, you need to let go." Jamie told him, trying to pry it out of his hands.

Jude sent Tommy a look. He loosened his grip somewhat, as the key fell into Jamie's outstretched hands.

"Jesus, man. It's just a car. Relax." Jamie said, not seeing the big deal. When Tommy gave him a deadly glare, he quickly retracted his words. "Well, maybe not for you, uh.." He said nervously.

"Don't worry, Jamie. He'll get over it." Jude went to him and put a friendly hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You know what to do?"

He nodded his head as he pulled out a baseball cap from his jean back pocket and placed it on his head. Tommy silently went to the living room and handed Jamie his jacket. Jamie shrugged it on and Jude surveyed him. When he zipped up the red track jacket, Jude concluded that clothes wise, he looked like Tommy the night before. She had told Jamie to wear a faded pair of light jeans that matched what Tommy was wearing. She then looked at him in just a white t-shirt and remembered how he looked without a shirt on.

She shook her head and spoke. "Perfect. So just run out the front door, push through the paparazzi, and take off in Tommy's car, got it? At this point we don't even care if they think you're him or not, just as long as you get Tommy's car out of my driveway." Jude thought for a moment. "You may have to get around a few paparazzi if they decide to chase you. Just speed away if you can, the car goes pretty fast."

Tommy winced at this. He didn't want Jamie in his car, let alone speeding.

"Be careful, all right?" She said as she hugged Jamie. "And thanks for helping." She said sincerely as he made his way towards the front door. 

"Anytime." He grinned. He took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Jude and Tommy stepped away from the door as Jamie flung it open and a sea of flashes went off. He closed the door hurriedly and left Tommy and Jude to themselves.

"Okay, lemme just grab my bag and we're off." She said as she locked the front door. She absently remembered she needed to call Sadie, but she'd do it later. She went to the living room grabbed her duffel and they both went towards the kitchen. She looked sideways at Tommy who was still upset. "The Viper will be fine, Tommy. Jamie's a good driver. He even knows how to drive stick." She comforted him. 

"It's not just that, Jude." He said, facing her. "I don't think you're taking this Chris thing too seriously." 

"Tommy, I am. I now know that you were right about him. He obviously left that note, but I'm not worried, okay? We'll be gone for a few days, and hopefully Chris will just let it all die then." Jude reasoned as she unlocked the back door.

Tommy sincerely doubted he would, but he knew that getting Jude away for a few days would help his peace of mind. He eased up a little. "Okay, let's make our exit then." He said as they left the house.

As soon as they stepped outside, they surveyed the fence. It was the only way they could get out of Jude's house without letting the paparazzi see them. They'd have to go through four backyards to get to Jamie's. Jude judged her own fence, it was probably about 5 feet tall, nothing impossible.

"Okay, Tommy you ready? Think you can handle it?" She gave him a look as she walked towards the wooden fence.

"If Jamie could jump over all these fences, I think I can." He said confidently as he followed her. 

She easily climbed over it and hopped into her neighbors yard. "Tommy?" She called quietly. "Are you coming?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He grumbled as he looked at the fence. He flew over it and landed on his feet.

"Impressive Tommy." Jude smiled at him as she looked at the next metal fence. Barely 3 feet. 'Piece of Cake.' She thought happily. They both got over it with no trouble.

"I never thought it be so bad that we'd have to hop fences in your neighborhood to get away from the press." Tommy complained as they easily made it over the third fence which was painted white.

"Shh, Tommy. It's early, but we can't let anyone hear us, or we're screwed." They walked across someone's lawn and stepped over a few toys. The fence was just as simple as the others.

"Hey this ain't so bad." Tommy commented, as they all but stepped over the fourth fence.

Jude didn't answer him as she came into the next backyard and took in the fence that separated Jamie's house with his neighbors. It was about 10 feet tall, all black. She knew this one would be the hardest. When Tommy got a look at it, his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, great." He said as he looked around the yard. "How are we going to get over that?" 

Jude threw her duffle bag over Jamie's fence with all her might, as she heard it plop on Jamie's lawn. She wished she could have just walked out her front door like a normal person, instead of making a getaway by sneaking into people's backyards. "Hm, I don't know." She said thoughtfully, as she tapped her finger over her chin. She couldn't climb that by herself.

"I think I can make it, but I'll give you a boost in case you can't, all right?" Tommy told her as Jude nodded her head in agreement. The walked over to the fence and Tommy crouched down a little, laced his hands together, and held them palms up. Jude hesitantly brought her foot up into his hands, and then cautiously brought up her other. Tommy made a "howwff" sound as he sprung Jude up in the air. Jude tried to catch onto something, but stumbled.

"Whoa girl, careful." He said as he tried to support her. He grunted a little. "You know for someone who looks like nothing, you sure seem to weigh a lot." He said, making an offhand comment, as he tried to balance her.

"Hey!" She looked down at him, defensive. She scoffed and looked back towards the fence, as she attempted to scale it one more time. She lost her balance again, but this time as she tried to make footing on it, her feet dangled and her left foot made a clear impact with Tommy's face.

"Ow!" He yelled out as he brought his hands to his face in pain. Without Tommy to hold her up, Jude went flying down and landed right on him, bringing them both to the floor. Tommy "wooffed" as Jude fell on him, stumbling to the ground first with Jude on him, chest to chest. She laid on top of him and her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Tommy! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked frantically, hoping she didn't kill him.

"I think you broke my rib." He cried out in agony. Jude face filled with concern. When Tommy saw this, he continued. "Maybe you should kiss me to make it feel better." Tommy slowly grinned as he winked at her. "You know you never did when you hit me in stomach and then shoved me into a desk the night I came back. So technically you owe me two."

"Dream on, Quincy, you're a piece of work. And you deserved it that time." She said, trying to sound stern, but failed miserably. "I thought I really hurt you."

"You did, but I'll live." He casually said as he felt his cheek where she had smacked him with her foot. It throbbed dully. He mentally thanked Jude for not being the type of girl who insists on heels, but the thought didn't make it hurt less. He suddenly noticed how Jude's face was right above his and he stared at her lips. He couldn't be this close to her and not take advantage of the situation. Even he wasn't that much of a gentleman. "But a kiss would sure make it feel better..." He trailed off as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jude laughed at that and huffed. "Fine." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and then went to get up.

"Uh, uh, uh." Tommy tsked as he pulled her back down to him. He felt slight discomfort as her weight was back on his aching chest, but he ignored it. "I said two kisses. You owe me."

And I said you deserved it. I don't owe you." She shot back at him, staring him in the eyes.

He flinched a little in mock pain. "Oww, maybe I won't live." He moaned as he squeezed a hand in between him and Jude and laid it over his stomach.

Jude bit her lip to keep a smile from forming. "I know what you're playing, Tommy. And I'm not biting."

Tommy looked at her innocently. "Who said anything about a bite? I just want a kiss."

She exhaled and conceded saying, "Okay, but then we're even." When Tommy nodded his head, she kissed him lightly again. When she was about to stop, Tommy's arms wrapped around her, preventing her from getting up. He deepened the kiss, before finally stopping. "Mm, much better. I feel brand new. It must be a miracle." He joked, keeping his arms around Jude. 

"You pick the weirdest times to make a pass at me, Thomas Quincy." She murmured as she brushed a lock of his hair off his forehead. She wished she could stay like this forever. 

Tommy made a face at the use of his full name. "Don't call me that, it makes me think of my father." He said as he shifted a little to get up. Thinking of his dad killed the mood. Jude wiggled off of him, and Tommy had to quell the urge to wrap his hands around her again anyway. She drove him crazy.

"You're named after your father?" She asked as they tried a go at the fence again.

"Yeah." He said as he hoisted her up. 

"What's he like?" She said curiously as she grabbed onto the fence and climbed up. She closed her eyes as she jumped over the fence and landed with a thump on Jamie's grass. Her ankle twisted a little, but it wasn't sprained or broken. She moved and waited a few seconds for Tommy as he soundlessly jumped the fence and jumped down next to her. "Wow, you're really good at this, huh?" She realized he'd done it with little effort.

He held a hand to his rib as he landed on the ground. It was kind of sore, but he'd get over it. When Jude asked him the question, he smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah, I did a lot of sneaking out when I was younger."

"Lemme guess, to go see girls or something like that?" She implied, not knowing why she felt a small, tiny pang of jealousy.

He shrugged and grinned. "Or something like that." He picked up Jude's bag as he walked towards Jamie's back door.

"You didn't answer my question." Jude spoke as she hurried after him.

"What one?" He turned around, confused.

"About your father. What's he like? Is he into music like you?"

Tommy gave a hollow laugh. "No, he thinks its ridiculous." He went towards Jamie's door again and knocked.

"Really?" Jude asked, shocked. She figured someone as good as Tommy would come from a long line of musically talented people. "How come?" 

"He's a lawyer." He replied, somewhat exasperated as he rapped on the door again. 'Where was Kat? Jamie said she was here' He recalled silently. "He wanted me to follow in his foot steps, I didn't" He simply explained.

Before Jude could ask another question, Kat whipped the door open and ushered them in. She threw her arms around Jude in comfort. "You okay, girl? Jamie filled me in on everything." She gave her a sympathetic smile as they walked towards Jamie's living room.

"Uh, yeah yeah. I just wanna get out of here." She absently commented. She pondered about what Tommy said of his father. It sounded like they didn't have a good relationship.

Kat sliced her thoughts as she spoke. "Well, that's what you have me and Jamie for. Jamie's car is in the garage, I'll drive so nobody sees either of you. We'll have to past your house and all." She talked so fast, Tommy almost didn't catch everything.

Jude nodded her head at this. "Did Jamie call yet? Is he there?" 

"Nope, but we should go ahead anyway." Kat responded as she locked the doors, and made her way towards the garage.

Jude and Tommy went behind her, and he turned to Jude and asked, "Where's Jamie's parents?"

"They work at a ridiculously early time." Jude explained as they walked into the garage and saw Jamie's car which was a sensible black Jetta Volkswagen. She glanced at Tommy who was already making it his way to the passenger door. Jude climbed in after him, as Kat hopped in the driver seat and backed out.   
Kat pulled into one of the underground parking lots forty minutes later. They had successfully driven passed her house, the press never even realizing they were gone. Somehow the amount of people and cameras had doubled since they last checked.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Jamie leaning against the Viper in the empty garage. He quickly opened the door and almost ran to his car. He circled around it slowly, inspecting for any damage. When none was visible, he turned to Jamie and held out his hand. "Keys." Tommy demanded.

Jamie dropped them in Tommy's hand. "Man, does that car drive, it's a real beauty." He commented.

"Never again." Tommy warned as he hopped into the driver seat and checked the inside.

Jude rolled her eyes and walked over to Jamie, with her bag. "Did you have any trouble getting here? Did the press follow?"

"A little, but I think they realized soon that I wasn't Tommy, and they left. I haven't seen them for the last 20 minutes of the ride." He took off Tommy's jacket and threw it in the back seat.

"Come on, Jude. We got a long way to go." Tommy called from the car, as he revved the engine.

She gave Jamie and Kat a quick hug. "Thanks so much. It means a lot to both of us. Tommy isn't good at expressing his gratitude." She shot a look at him.

"Hey. That's not true." He looked towards them. "I do appreciate it." He gave Jamie and Kat a sincere look. "I just wanna get out of here before the press somehow tracks us down.

"He's right, Jude." Kat said. "Call us when you get there, just so we know you're okay." She stood next to Jamie as Jude walked towards the car.

"I will." She smiled and waved as she plopped into Tommy's car. Tommy shifted the car into drive as he peeled out.

Kat sighed as Jamie put an arm around her waist. "I hope she'll be okay."

Jamie nodded thoughtfully. He wasn't Tommy Quincy's biggest fan, but if he let Jamie drive his car, he knew Tommy would take care of her. 

Jude looked out the window as Tommy zoomed on the highway. They'd been driving for about a half hour. She was finally coming to terms with all that had happened in the last 12 or so hours. She was accepting that she hurt Chris, and he was angry about it. She was accepting that Tommy would be the one to help her get through it all. She turned towards him and studied him. His face was intense and his focus was on the road. She couldn't help but feel a tingle of, of _something_ whenever she was near him. She felt foolish for ever thinking she'd be over him. How could she after he'd been there for her since last night, comforting her when she needed it, and ultimately helping her escape. She wondered silently what she ever did to deserve him. She couldn't believe they were going to be together the coming days, stashed away somewhere alone. When she thought of this, her eyes flew to Tommy. She couldn't believe she forgot to ask.

While Tommy seemed to be concentrated on the road, he was really thinking about Jude. It was going to be tough to spend the next few days together. Tommy needed to respect the fact that she did just break up with Chris, even if the kid was slime. He wondered silently how he'd be able to go through these upcoming days without kissing her every waking moment. It probably be the hardest thing he'd ever have to face. He suddenly felt Jude's eyes on his, so he looked her way.

"Tommy, where are we going?" She inquired, ripe with curiosity

ommy looked her way. "It's a surprise." He said as he turned his attention back to the road.

Jude scoffed. "That's it? That's all you're going to tell me? What if I don't like where we're going?" She questioned.

"I guess it be too bad for you then, huh?" When Jude just stared at him, he offered a little more. "Okay, I'll give you this much. It's scenic. There's trees and deer, and even furry little rabbits running a long. Very remote, nobody is really around and nobody is going to be able to find us. Satisfied?"

There was only one place that came to her mind when he described that. "Oh, God, you're not doing anything crazy like taking me camping or something? Cause if that's what you're planning you can turn this car right around and I'll take my chances with the press." She said nervously. She wasn't suited for nature, not in the least.

Tommy laughed when he saw how frantic she became. "Chill, girl. I'm not taking you camping. I don't do camping."

"Whew, cause for a second there I was ready to jump out the window and hitch hike home." She shuttered at the thought of sleeping outside. Not wanting to let the subject drop she further prodded. "So really, where are we going?"

"Don't you want to be surprised?" He sincerely asked her.


	27. Chapter 28

A/N The song I use in this chapter is 'To Be With You' By Mr Big I don't own the lyrics or rights to this song 

"No." She said without hesitation.

"You're no fun." He kidded a little, but told her anyway. "We're going to my family's house up north a little." He said evenly.

Jude interest sky rocketed when she heard this. "Are they going to be there?" She questioned, realizing she nothing about his family. 

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"Your family."

"No, nobody in my family has really stayed in the house since..." He began but stopped when he realized what he was going to say. He looked over at Jude who's eyes were filled with curiosity. "Ah, for a while now." He said trying to cover it up. "I just go there every so often to keep it updated, add a few things, and make sure it stays in good condition. Sometimes we rent it out." He added, knowing someone stayed there 3 months ago. He had checked on the house before he had come back to Toronto.

"Do you have any brothers? Sisters?" Jude questioned. She realized she had no idea about his family, except that his father was a lawyer, and that she just learned. How could she have never asked since she knew him?

"No, only child." He said as he switched lanes.

"How about your parents? Where do they live? Do you see them often?" She questioned rapidly.

"My fathers lives in Toronto also, but I don't get around to seeing him that much and my mother is-" He only paused for a split second. "dead." He finished evenly

Jude looked at him, a little shocked. She didn't know that. Jude's eyes shone with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She murmured, echoing her thoughts

Tommy shook his shoulders. "It was a long time ago." He said simply. It was costing him to be this nonchalant about it, but he wasn't about to lay his whole life story on Jude.

Sensing they could use a subject change, Jude left her questions unanswered and spoke, "Tell me about the house."

"What do you want to know?" He smiled softly, grateful for the different topic.

"Is it big?" She questioned. 

"Huge."

"TV? I can't live without it." It was the truth, she admitted to herself.

"I think there's 8." He replied.

"How about instruments?" Just because she was taking a break from everybody, didn't mean she could neglect her music.

"A whole room full of them." He said with a flourish.

Jude stopped for a second at that. "But I thought you never really stayed there, why would you have instruments? Did you play them when you were younger?"

"Yeah I played when I was younger and there was some there then, but I bought new ones for the house. One of the families that comes more than once has kids who play about any instrument they can get their hands on. So I know they like them." He absently replied. He turned his head to Jude and saw her intently staring at him. "What?" 

Jude shook her head. "Nothing." Sometimes he was just too cute for words. "How many bedrooms?" She couldn't help but wonder.

Tommy looked at her. "How many do you want there to be?" He asked coyly. Jude's mouth flew open and she stared at him. "Kidding, kidding. Five, okay?" He said with a bit of regret.

"Hm, too bad." She murmured. When Tommy groaned she giggled. "See, even I can make joke." The car floated into silence, but Jude didn't mind. She was feeling content. And she didn't know why. Maybe it was knowing she'd be away from Toronto for a few days, but if she was honest, it's because she was with Tommy. She felt safe with him, as if everything that was going on around here wasn't really happening. She was at ease, and maybe even a little happy. She shook her head, not really knowing where this was all coming from. She reached for the radio, hoping music would distract her, and played with stations until she heard an old song come on. She gasped as she turned it louder. "I haven't heard this in forever. I love this song!" She exclaimed as she started to sing along to it.

_"Hold on little girl, show me what he's done to you, stand up little girl, a broken heart can't be that bad."_ She tilted her head while she vocalized. "_When it's through, it through fate will twist the both of you."_ She faced Tommy and saw him give her a funny look, she stopped singing and asked him, "What? Tell me you don't love this song." She gushed. When Tommy shrugged slightly she tsked a little and she joined into the chorus. _"Deep inside I hope you feel it too, waited on a line of greens and blues."_ She sang towards Tommy, smiling. She didn't care if she was making a fool of herself. It was Tommy.

He glanced at her and couldn't help smiling back. She was infectious. She was irresistible. She was amazing. She was about to open her mouth to sing the next verse, when Tommy beat it her to it.

He turned towards her, surprising her as he took over the part. _"Build up your confidence so you can be on top for once."_ He scrunched up his face for effect as he held up a single finger for emphasis of the lyrics. _"Wake up who cares about little boys that talk too much"_ He belted out as Jude's eyebrows quirked at his sudden outburst. She broke out in a grin and listened as he serenaded her

_"I've seen it all go down, your game of love was all rained out, So come on baby, come on over, lemme be the one to hold you."_ Tommy crooned as he continued to drive. They sang the chorus as Jude tapped her hands against the dashboard to the beat. Tommy drummed along with his fingers on the steering wheel.

Jude faced Tommy as she leaned up from her seat and closed her eyes as she started the bridge. _"Why be alone when we can be together baby."_ Tommy glanced over to her and sang the next part, _"You can make my life worth while and I can make you start to smile."_ He drawled out the last word as the music just played, without words. They both bobbed their heads to the sound, as Jude strummed an air guitar. Tommy laughed at her as he alternated glances between her and the road. She grinned back at him as he began the next part.

_"When it's through, it's through, faith will twist the both of you. So come on baby, come on over let me be the one to show you."_ Tommy repeated the words Jude sang before. Jude pretended to swoon at his words, as he playfully stuck out a hand to swat her in the shoulder.

_"I'm the one who wants to be with you."_ Jude sang along with Tommy as she pointed to him jokingly, getting into the song. _"Deep inside I hope you feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the next to be with you."_ They sang the chorus, not holding back. They repeated it again as the song wrapped up. _"Just to be the next to be with you."_ They said the final words slowly as the lyrics ended and the music stopped.

Jude lowered the music, leaned back in her seat and dissolved in a fit of giggles. "That was great" She commented. "Tommy Quincy singing a terribly good 80's love ballad. Never thought I lived to see the day." She kidded as she stared at him.

"Terribly bad, you mean." Tommy winked as switched into the right lane. 

"Oh come on, you loved it!" She insisted and continued. " Whatever, you know that song is the greatest thing ever. Every time I hear it I can't help but sing it." She pronounced passionately.

He stared at her, before he remembered he should keep his eyes on the highway. He loved the way she got when it came to music. Even if it was some cheesy ballad. "All right, I'll agree. I'm a sucker for it too." He bared all teeth as he flicked his right blinker.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed "I mean how else would have you known all the words to it? You didn't miss a line." She teased him as she watched him pull off the highway. "We're here already?" She asked, confused.

"Not exactly, we have about another half hour, but I need to get some stuff for the house." He simply stated as they drove on the local roads. Jude nodded as they traveled down the streets.

BR Twenty Minutes Later

Tommy climb out of the driver's seat after they had pulled up to a small shopping center that was literally stuck in the middle of nowhere. It was complete with a drugstore, a food market, a clothing store, and a few other small shops. He watched Jude hop out of the car and stretch lazily. He saw her T-shirt move up slightly revealing her toned stomach, as she pulled her arms over her head to work out any kinks. He watched as she shook her head, causing red strands to fly everywhere, catching the sun that shone above them. Sometimes he wondered if she did things like that to intentionally torture him. He gawked at her while she looked at him and spoke, oblivious to whatever was running through him.

"Tommy? Can I use your cell phone? I really need to get in touch with Sadie, and let her know where we are." Jude explained quickly, biting her lip. She didn't want Sadie to worry when she couldn't get in touch with her at the house. She left the number that her mother had given her in case of emergencies at home, so she hoped Sadie could also pass the message to her mother. 

"Hm, what?" He asked as Jude's voice broke him out of his trance. He didn't hear a word Jude had said, he had been too busy staring at her.

She looked at him funny. Didn't he catch anything she just said? "Can. I .use. your. cell. phone.?" She said each word slowly. "You broke mine, remember?" She felt a tingle run through her body as she recalled what happened right after that.

Tommy groaned a little. As if he could forget that, ever. "Yeah, yeah I remember." He grumbled as he fished out his phone. He held out his phone for her as she snatched it. She quickly dialed Sadie's cell number and patiently waited for her to come on the line.

"Sadie? Hey it's Jude." She began as she started to walk the length of the tiny parking lot. She told her sister about the press, their getaway, and their plans to stay away for a few days. Sadie enthusiastically agreed that it was a good idea, and that she'd pass it along to their mother and smooth out any protests she had. Jude was grateful for that. She didn't know if her mother would be thrilled that she was going away for a few days with only Tommy. She was glad Sadie be the one to tell her. Jude relayed Tommy's cell number and told her to call her there in case she needed her. She said good-bye and hung up. She was about to give it back to Tommy when his phone rang in her hand. She looked at the caller ID. 

"Georgia" She said as handed it to him. She watched him as he spoke to Georgia, not having an idea on what they were talking about. Five minutes later, he clicked the phone off and sighed softly.

"What did Georgia say?" She inquired, as Tommy walked towards her.

"She said the press is worse than we anticipated." He began reluctantly. "It's an all out media frenzy." He explained as they walked towards the quiet shopping center. "They're completely divided. Half are excited about you and Chris breaking up, thinking it'll lead to a romance between me and you." He told her quickly, keeping his voice even. "The other half is spending it's time trashing you and I, but you mostly." He said honestly. Georgia had read him a few of the things they were printing about Jude, and he was disgusted that they got away with such lies. He turned to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Jude, you gotta believe I never wanted it to happen like this" It killed him to think that he was mostly responsible for the bad press that was coming Jude's way. If he hadn't pursued her so persistently, maybe it would have turned out better.

Jude shook her head. "I don't blame you, Tommy. I take responsibility for it. I'm a big girl now, okay?" She said, trying to make her tone calm. She knew after 3 years in the music business, she'd get over it. But it still hurt whenever they published something negative about her. "I'm just happy you took me away for a couple of days. I didn't want to be around to read it all." She said gratefully as they came to the outside of the grocery store. She reached out for the door handle.

Tommy hesitated. "Georgia thinks it be better if we kept out of sight for a little longer than two days."

Jude's hand froze on the knob. "How much longer?" She questioned softly. She knew she could deal with two or three days of being alone with Tommy, but that's probably it. Any longer, she knew she'd never be able to keep resist him.

"6 maybe 7." When Jude turned her head towards him, he continued quickly. "But she said she'd let us know first thing when it be okay to come home. I know it sucks, Jude, but it's for the best. I don't want you around in Toronto right now, while everything is so, so fresh in everyone's minds." He reasoned as he remembered the headlines about her and him, and numbly about Chris's note. If he'd have to convince her that it was for the best, he would. There was no way he'd subject her to everything that was going on at home. Even if it drove him crazy to have to be around her 24/7 without being able to constantly touch her. He thought the past month was bad, but a week with just Jude? He absently wondered how long it take for him to crack.

She knew he made sense, but still 7 days with him? Seven very long days with Tommy Quincy? 'What if he walks around without a T-shirt again?' She nervously thought. She numbly wondered how long it take for her to crack.

She nodded finally, agreeing. Her thoughts then went to her small duffle bag. "But Tommy, I only packed for a couple of days, there's no way I have enough to last me for a week." She told him.

Tommy sighed happily. Her biggest problem with the whole thing was that she didn't have enough clothes? He could handle that. "Don't worry. I have none at all. We'll hit the clothes shop first." He said as he pointed to a moderate size store a few stores down.

She exhaled. "Okay, sounds good." They walked towards the store, but Jude stopped again. "What if someone recognizes us? It's not like we're in disguise or anything." She looked between Tommy and herself.

He laughed at that. "Trust me, nobody will see us here, and if they do recognize us they won't care." Tommy explained truthfully. "I don't even think they get gossip magazines here."

Jude looked at her surroundings and believed him. Save for the stores, it seemed pretty quiet here. "Okay." She shrugged as they continued to walk towards the shop. 

Almost an hour and half later, Jude practically skipped out of the store with two bags in her hand. Tommy shuffled behind with five. She had tried on just about everything at the store, struck a conversation with the clerk, and went back and forth between clothes about 500 times. He'd simply grabbed what he knew looked good on him and was finished. "You sure know how to shop, girl." He grumbled as he shifted the bags in his hands.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "It's from living with Sadie for years. She taught me everything I know." She said proudly. She looked at him and frowned a little. "You didn't have to buy everything for me, I had money."

Tommy shook his shoulders slightly. "I don't mind." Truth was, he didn't. He kind of liked pampering someone. Especially when that 'someone' was Jude.

"It was still incredibly nice of you." She turned to him as she dropped her bags lightly on the floor. "Not just this, everything. Taking me away from home, bringing me up to your family's house. It means a lot Quincy." She murmured as she put a hand on his cheek.

"For you Jude, I'd do anything." He softly said as he leaned his face into her hand. They locked eyes for a few second and Jude thought he was going to kiss her again. He brought his face closer to hers, but paused as a million thoughts ran through his head. Tommy shook his head and pulled away unexpectedly. "We, ah, should put these in the car before we head to the food store." He said, feeling all of a sudden uncomfortable, as he grabbed the bags Jude had dropped and went back to the car.

Jude watched him go. She stood there silently, perplexed with what just happened.

She felt like they were about to have a "moment", but then he pulled away. That was so un-Tommy of him. But she should be grateful, right? He was giving her space. After all she was going through a tough time after the whole Chris situation, 'The last thing I need to do is start something with the man I've been pining after since I was 15.' She though ruefully as she saw him stroll towards him. He looked cool, calm, and collected- nothing she felt.

He smiled casually at her as he stuck his hands in his pockets, walking to her. He tried to forget that minutes ago he was right near her lips. He'd snuffed the urge then, not wanting to push things between them. He knew it be hard to give her the space she needed to deal with all that was going on. He knew he'd slip every so often, but he'd try his hardest not to.

"Come on." He said lightly as he grabbed her by the wrist and went towards the food store. "We have to pick up a few things." They walked into the market and he grabbed a nearby shopping cart.


	28. Chapter 29

Jude picked up on the fact that Tommy chose to ignore whatever happened just before. Not wanting to start anything she might not be able to finish, she went along with it. They talked lightly as Tommy bagged various fresh produce and steered the wagon around the store. He turned to her and asked, "Like anything in particular?"

"Um," She considered for a second. "Anything junk food. Cheese doodles- the crunchy kind of course, peanut M&Ms, oh and my favorite those ice cream cones. Yum." She licked her lips when she thought of it.

Tommy made a face. "That stuff is terrible, I wouldn't think of having it in my house. You actually put that crap in your body? "

"Yeah, so what?" She said indignantly.

Tommy gave her a stern look as he grabbed a container milk. "You should really should think about eating healthier things, Jude" He lectured as they went down the cereal aisle

Jude raised her eyebrows at him. "First, I find out you can cook. Then I learn you have a thing for 80s tunes-" She began but Tommy cut her off with a threatening glare.

"Nobody is to know that, okay?" He told her, referring to the song.

Jude grinned slowly as she thought. "It would kill your imagine wouldn't it? I mean cool producer Tommy Quincy singing a corny ballad, the press would go crazy." She teased as Tommy advanced on her.

"You wouldn't dare." He said, his voice low.

"Hm would I?" She questioned. When Tommy looked as if he'd pounce on, she laughed. "Okay, okay I won't. But," She started as she picked a box of cereal from the shelves. "You have to buy this without some speech about how it's terrible for me. Got it?" She held out the box as Tommy looked at it. He winced as he saw some cartoon dancing on the box promoting the sickly sugary cereal.

"Fine, but you might as well just eat a tube of sugar." He grumbled as he grabbed the box and threw it in and proceeded down the aisle.

Jude went behind him tiptoed a little to reach him, and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thanks Quincy. And I'll think about that whole tube of sugar idea." She grinned as she let go and walked past him to check out oatmeal. "Tommy," She called to him as he drew near her. "I need to get some shampoo, condition, stuff like that. I'll meet you in the front in about 15 minutes, kay?" When he nodded her head she disappeared from the aisle.

Tommy tried to bite back a smile. This would be one hell of a week.

A half hour later Tommy and Jude stood on the checkout line. She had taken longer than anticipated to get her beauty products because she took a detour to the frozen section. When she met Tommy at the front, hands full of items, she plopped them unceremoniously in the cart and smiled. When he had noticed the ice cream cones he gave her a disapproving shake of his head. She managed to con him to let her keep it, using the logic that he picked out everything that he liked. 'Healthy food' She grumbled silently. She surveyed the contents of the cart and looked at Tommy. "You better be able to make something delicious out of all this- stuff." She said the word with a slight sneer as she doubtfully eyed some 'good for you' food she'd never usually touch. 

He placed a box of linguini down on the conveyor belt as he looked at her. "Don't worry, when you get a taste of what I make, you won't know what hit you." He slowly smiled as he went to grab the fresh poultry.

She remembered the omelet and nodded her head. He had a point. She left Tommy to unpack the cart onto the belt as she glanced at the magazine rackets where an old gossip rag laid. She picked up and laughed when she saw the date. Almost two months ago. 'Tommy was right about this place' She mused silently. She flipped through the thing giggling at certain things that were so old. She absently caught the couples news and read that Eden and Shay broke up. She had no idea. 'Good for him.' She thought finally. 'Eden is such trash.' She moved on and looked at some of the pictures. She stopped suddenly when she came across a picture of her and Chris. She stared down intently at the photo. Jude figured it was an old picture, taking at some movie premiere. They both looked so happy. Chris had his arm around Jude's waist and she leaned in towards him. They sported megawatt smiles and designer clothes. She brought a finger to the page as she brushed it lightly against it. 'How did everything get so messed up so fast?" She wondered. A week or so ago she was filming a video with Tommy and her and Chris were perfect even though he was in another country. Now, here she was with Tommy in some quiet little town she'd never been to, and Chris was in Toronto looking to ruin her. When she thought of this she remember the note he had sent her. It was just that morning, but it felt like a lifetime ago. He wanted to destroy her, he had stated it in plainly on small white paper in tiny little black letters. It was just that simple for him. The printed words were just as easily typed as the news or something. She had to fight the wave of nausea she felt when she remembered what the note exactly said. She never had someone threaten her before like that. It was so cold and detached, that she still had a hard time believing it was from the same man who had given her that charm bracelet.

Tommy looked at Jude as he handed the clerk his credit card. She was staring at some magazine, her face set stiffly. "Jude, what is it?" He asked.

She quickly looked up at him and shook her head as if to wipe out all her thoughts. She placed the magazine back as she spoke, "Nothing, I was just looking at something. You know this magazine is like over a month old." She gave an empty chuckle as she helped place the bagged groceries in the car. Tommy just stared at her. "What?"

"You sure you're okay?" He questioned suspiciously. One minute she was talkative, and the next she was quiet.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Long night, early morning, you know how it goes." She faked a yawn as they walked out of the store.

Tommy still had his doubts, but he'd let it drop for now. He nodded as he popped the trunk and they silently put away the bags. He walked to the passenger door unlocked it and held the door open for Jude as she climbed in. He pushed the discarded cart onto the sidewalk as he went into the driver's seat.

30 minutes Later

Jude stared out the window the rest of the way to Tommy's house. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts to make idle conversation with Tommy. She hadn't really lied to him when she said she was tired. She started to feel the exhaustion creep in and all she wanted was a nice, big bed. She wanted all the thoughts in her head to stop. She absently wondered how much longer til they got there. Tommy had turned down what seemed to be a million roads. She had watched the endless stretch of green fly by her as she kept her eyes glued on the outside. There were no houses around, at least not visible. It was miles and miles of trees and grass. Flowers danced in patches against the wind. Jude didn't know any by name, but they were beautiful. Tommy started down a long, winding road and Jude watched as a house come into view. She couldn't make out much because sky-high trees with leaves branched out widely obscured her view but she wondered if it was Tommy's. "Is that yours?" Jude softly asked, vocalizing her thoughts. Tommy just nodded as he continued to drive towards it.

As they came closer, the trees started to clear, giving Jude a full impression of the house. She gasped lightly as she took it in. It was amazing. Not in size, though. No, this house didn't need size to be spectacular, although it wasn't lacking in that department. It stood tall and proud, as if it knew it was magnificent. Full, thick trees surrounded the house keeping it separate from civilization, as if it was its own little world. Vast shrubs grew from the ground, adding to the scenery. Lush, perfectly manicured grass blanketed the property save for the charcoal colored rocks that served as a driveway. As Tommy curved around the circular driveway and stopped, Jude anxiously hopped out of the car and ran towards the house to get a better look

The house was made of a dark chestnut wood with a dark colored roof that was in the shape of a lopsided "L". A cobblestone chimney shone in the sunlight and ran from the ground to the peak of the house on the far left corner. And while no smoke came from it right now, she could see herself in front of a roaring fire. A wide wooden porch, low to the ground, wrapped around the front and stopped midway on the sides. It housed a swinging seat and a few long backed chairs. If Jude closed her eyes she could picture herself and Tommy on the swing at night, writing music and talking. Small, matching balconies were perched high on either side of the house. Wide windows filled the front of the place, but were tinted black so no one could see in. A bed of wildflowers stood straight in a line in welcome, just as kept as the grass. The flowers were vivid pinks, purples, and yellows. Jude had to squash the desire to pick a handful of them. She looked back at Tommy who had gotten out of his car and was watching her. She grinned at him and opened her hands wide and spun around on the grass. He laughed at her as she came closer

"It's perfect Tommy!" She began excitedly as she went towards him. "It's so beautiful and serene and perfect!" She repeated the word again. She couldn't help it. Being here washed away any depressing mood she might have been in before she arrived at the house.

"So you like it, huh?" He teased sarcastically.

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it!" She surveyed the property again, taking in nature. There was a crystal blue lake down the way a little that glistened. "You said you haven't stayed here in forever. How could you stay away from here this long? It's magnificent!" She exclaimed.

Tommy knew why he couldn't come here, but he wasn't about share it. He was hoping with Jude here at his house, he could deal with it. "Well if you're this excited about the outside, I can't imagine how you'll react when you see inside." He joked, pushing his thoughts away.

Jude almost squealed when she remembered she hadn't even seen the interior. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front door.

"Wait." Tommy laughed as she pulled him towards the front. "What about our bags?"

"We'll get 'em later." She said quickly as they walked up the sturdy, wooden steps to the porch. She waited impatiently as Tommy fiddled with the key. When he swung the door open, Jude stepped in and gawked at the main room.

The first thing she saw when she walked in were the winding staircases that came from both sides and met in the middle. Off to the side a bit was the living room. She looked up at the ceilings which hung high as fans twirled above her. The walls were painted a pristine white with light wood trim around the doorways and windows. The floors were hardwood and beamed back at her. There was a large fieldstone rock fireplace stuck on the left side that stood grand among the items in the room. Black leather couches and chairs were placed around and near it with a flat screen TV hanging from the wall. Tommy was right, it was updated, but it still was utterly charming and welcoming. A worn afghan blanket hung from the long smooth leather couch and various knick knacks sat on the fireplace's mantle. She walked towards it and toyed with a small crystal elephant.

Tommy leaned against the doorframe and watched her. He hadn't been able to set foot in this house in years without being bombarded with memories that left him feeling cold and hollow. But right here, right now with Jude absently touching one of his mother's things everything felt right. The house no longer seemed empty because Jude was there. She fit in the house; he might even go as far to say belonged. He had his doubts about bringing her to his childhood home, but as she stood there running her fingers along the top of the mantle, he knew he made the right choice.

She whipped around and caught him intently staring at her. She all of a sudden felt self conscious as she plucked at her shirt. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' She wondered nervously.

Tommy broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Ah, how about a tour?" He offered as he held out his arm.

Jude perked up at the idea as she came towards him and looped her arm around the crook of his. "Okay. Lead the way Quincy." She smiled as he took her out of the first room.

A few hours later Jude stood in the bedroom she had deemed as hers as she unpacked the new clothes she had bought. There was a queen size sleigh bed in the middle of the room with a white down comforter and matching silk sheets. The walls were done in wood paneling and the red carpet was so plush it swallowed her feet. Tommy had given her the whole view of the house, leaving nothing out. It was just as stunning as the outside was. She loved the 'music room' as she had dubbed it. It was situated downstairs by the kitchen. It was chock full of instruments, not just guitars. There was a grand old piano painted a stunning black that she instantly was drawn to. She recalled how Tommy was somewhat shock when she admitted she knew how to play it

Flashback(an hour ago)

Tommy opened the door to where he kept all things musical and switched on the nearby light. Jude absorbed the room as she noticed two acoustic guitars and two electric guitars. She saw a set of drums, a cello, and a violin. She raised her eyebrows at the last three as she turned to Tommy. "I didn't know you knew how to play those?" She told him as she pointed towards them.

Tommy shrugged slightly. "I know my way around the drums, but the cello and violin belonged to my mother." He simply stated as he nodded towards the corner. "So did that." Her gaze followed his as she took in the piano. She sighed dreamily as she went towards it and sat on the bench. The piano was beautiful. She opened it up and played a few keys.

Tommy looked at her, and spoke. " I didn't know you knew how to play the piano." He questioned her this time, in mild shock. His mother had played the piano too.

She stopped and turned towards him. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard to learn. I don't play it as often as I like though." It had been a year or so since she had gotten her hands on a piano, even more since one as spectacular as this. This was no rinky dink keyboard.

"How come you don't play it in any of your songs?" He titled his head in curiosity.

She contemplated that. "I honestly don't know." She replied, making a mental note to do so on her next album.

She drifted back to reality as she took out a new shirt from the shopping bag and ripped off the tags. She knew she had fell in love with the place and dimly wished she could live here forever. Never had she stayed at a place quite like this. She had been all over the country, even some of the world, but none of the ritzy hotels compared to here. The whole place was rustic and simply breathtaking.

After they had left the music room, they had brought in all the bags and unpacked the groceries in the kitchen. They then decided to go off on their seperate ways as they settled into their rooms. He had let her pick whichever bedroom she wanted after they had saw all five. She choose the one right next to the music room and Tommy had picked one upstairs. She wasn't sure where he was now, but she heard the sound of a tea kettle whistling loudly, so she figured he was in the kitchen.

Tommy stepped under the warm cascading water as he rinsed himself clean. He needed a shower to clear his head which was swimming in thoughts of Jude. He couldn't get over how perfect she looked in this house, his house. It hit him like a ton of bricks the moment she had stepped foot into the foyer. He was enthralled with the fact that Jude seemed to really like the house. It meant a lot to him. 'But then again, Jude means a lot to me' He said silently. She meant so much to him, more than she probably realized, more than he probably realized. He didn't know how he'd be able to put a cap on his feelings for Jude this week. She'd be in his face constantly. He had to keep telling himself that she just went through a terrible breakup, and she needed time. She didn't need him confessing everything he felt for her now, and everything he felt for her the day he left. He'd have to push it aside again. He'd wait for the right time to talk to her about it, about everything. Even about him being away for 8 months. Right now, he'd give her the space she deserved, and he'd help her through it, only as a friend though. He groaned at that thought. Last thing he wanted to be with Jude is a 'friend'. He'd loathe the word when it was used in reference to his and Jude's relationship. Yet even thought he hated it, he'd do it that way for now. 'Besides, I can always steal a few kisses here and there to tide me over for awhile.' He thought with a smile as he walked out of the shower and grabbed a nearby towel. He was considering all the ways to do that without stepping over any boundaries when he heard the loud hiss of the tea kettle from the kitchen.

He had forgot he had put it on before he went into the shower. He only planned on a quick rinse, but thoughts of Jude distracted him. He muttered curse as the sound grew stronger. It was an old one that had been here as long as he had, and the hum of it could be heard from almost anywhere in the house. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and knotted it as he reached for the door handle. He left his clothes in his room, and there was no time to change. He didn't want the bottom of the pot to scorch so he hurried out into the hallway and down the stairs. The whistle of the teapot grew louder as Jude finished putting away her clothes. She sighed loudly. Didn't Tommy hear that? She opened her door and called out his name in case he was in the living room. When she got no answer, she figured he was up upstairs. She shrugged as she walked out of her room to shut off the stove. 'He must have forgotten about it.' She considered wordlessly. Tommy bounded down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen. He was still dripping wet as he picked the kettle up, trailing water all over the floor, and walked towards the draw and grabbed a dish towel to place it on. He walked back and with a flick of his wrist he turned off the stove. He turned around and started to go back to the kettle when Jude unexpectedly collided right into him and he instinctively grabbed onto her to keep her upright. Jude unconsciously grabbed the ponytail holder from her wrist and threw her hair up as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She was staring at the floor as she did this, not paying attention to anything around her. She looked up but stopped when she stepped directly into the puddle of water that Tommy had left, sending her skiing across the hardwood floor. She let out a yelp as she made contact with a hard surface. A pair of arms flew out to steady her from falling as she looked up at it. At him. She felt shock and desire course threw her as her body pressed against his bare chest. She slowly glanced down and realized Tommy was only clad in a towel. She gradually brought her head back up as she locked eyes with Tommy, still securely in his arms, and gulped loudly.


	29. Chapter 30

I update this a lot faster at the instant star offical site message board... 

keep the feedback coming o) 

She felt his hands on hers, his stomach on hers, his breathing on her. She absorbed the feeling of being this close to him. She couldn't help herself as she looked him up and down again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice screamed to move away, far far away, but she just told it to shut up. And she thought seeing him shirtless did all kinds of things to her inside. 

Tommy kept his eyes on hers as he watched her survey him again. Here he was standing in the kitchen with Jude in his arms, practically naked. He could appreciate the comedy in the whole situation. "Um," He began as he cleared his throat. Jude all but swooned when he did that. "Want some tea?" He asked slowly as he disengaged himself from her arms and walked towards the forgotten kettle. She had already seen him, so there was no point in being shy now. He looked back at her expectantly.

"Uh, what?" She asked confused when all of a sudden she realized Tommy wasn't holding her. She spun around and saw him standing casually in front of the counter. In. A. Towel. She looked at him, but quickly turned around. "I, ah..." She looked back again. "Um, I, wow." She continued to gawk at him.

"Well? Yes or no?" He asked calmly. He reached towards the cabinet and took out two cups. "You know what? I think you need it. You seem a little...on edge." He said with a smirk as he opened the box of tea bags he bought before. He poured the steaming water into the two cups and dunked the bags in. He held out a mug for Jude as he took a sip of his own as he surveyed her again. " What's got you so jittery?" He asked innocently, as if he had no idea.

Jude stared at him incredulously, ignoring the cup he had in his hands for her. "You're serious? You're standing here in a towel!" She exclaimed loudly.

Tommy shrugged when Jude didn't take the tea. He placed it down on the counter as his eyes went back to her. He had promised himself that he'd give Jude space. And he would. But he wanted to be sure that when she had a sufficient amount of time to come to terms with everything, that she'd still want him. And this was a way to keep her mind on him. He looked down at his 'attire'. "Oh, am I? I didn't even realize." He said lightly, with a sarcastic tone.

Jude exhaled loudly. "Okay, now that I brought it to your attention, could you please put on some clothes?" She hissed at him. Was he trying to drive her crazy? Because he was succeeding tremendously.

Tommy seem to consider it for a moment. "Oh." He said as if he came to a sudden realization. "Is this," He gestured to himself up and down. "what has got you all bent out of shape?" When she furiously nodded, he smiled. "Okay, I'll change." He said evenly as he went towards her and purposely bumped into her. "Sorry." He murmured as he watch Jude's face turn a light shade of pink at the contact of him. He brushed past her, but turned around when he thought of something. "I'm use to living alone, you know? And this," He looked back at the white towel. "Is usually more than what I have on when I walk around my place." He lied without hesitation as he watched the color drain from Jude's face. "I guess I'll have to change that since you're here and all." He tried not to grin as he took the stairs. He knew he still affected Jude, but it was good for his ego to see her get so flustered over him. 'That'll be it.' He promised himself. 'After that, I'm playing it straight with Jude.' He vowed silently as he took the stairs.

Three Nights Later

Rain danced heavily on the roof as Jude sat in the leather recliner, Indian style, and Tommy sprawled out on the couch, watching a rerun of some old sitcom. Rain danced heavily on the roof. Once and a while they'd here thunder in the distance and Jude would secretly count down to see how close it was. After the whole 'towel incident', their relationship went back to being normal. As normal as it could be for them. They pretended like whatever they had between them wasn't there. Tommy started the lead, so Jude had no other choice but to follow it. They'd grown closer though and developed a routine of sorts, and Jude was happy for that. The last two mornings she'd wake up first, climb the stairs, and open Tommy's door without knocking. She'd come baring a cup of black tea, and would set it on the nearby night stand before she proceeded to jump on his bed and try to rouse him from sleep. When he'd moan and tell her to go away, she'd complain that she was starving and threatened to eat the cereal she picked out if he didn't feed her. He would then mumble and climb out of bed. He'd take the tea gratefully as he grumbled a 'thanks.' They padded down the stairs together as they made their way into the kitchen. He'd fix her something delicious up, and she'd eat every last bite. She would talk about the songs she was planning to write and he'd listen, commenting where he saw fit. She'd clean up, since he cooked and the rest of the day would be spent around the house. They'd work on music for hours, or get out of the house and go for a walk. She loved being here, especially with Tommy, but he seemed to be able to ignore the sexual tension between them. It was like the proverbial elephant in the room, but only she felt it. She was aware of it every time Tommy accidentally brushed against her, or when he talked softly to her. But he acted completely unaffected by it all and it drove her mad. Since they had gotten here, every feeling she once had for him came back with a vengeance. She tried her best to squash it down, but she couldn't stop it.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she wanted to be honest. Jude didn't think she'd be able to fall for Tommy again so fast after Chris, but she did and she fell harder this time around. But she felt like she was getting nothing from him besides friendliness. Oh, how she loathed that word when it came to Tommy Quincy. She didn't want to be his friend, the thought of it made her skin crawl. She wanted more and she didn't care what anyone thought. Except Tommy. And she didn't have the slightest idea what was going on through his head. She had thought he'd want her, especially since her and Chris were through. 'Chris'. She mused silently. That was such a gray area in her mind. She'd hurt him really bad, and she hated herself for it, but the note had changed things. It was hard to mourn somebody, if they sent you black roses. The note had helped her forget about Chris. 'And Tommy helped too' She added truthfully. It was hard to think about another man when she had Tommy Quincy at her beck and call, so to speak. She had been willing to bet her career that once he had gotten her alone, he'd laying it thick on her. But since the first night, he'd been a perfect gentleman, not trying anything on her like he had been before, and it was driving her crazy. 

What really frustrated her though was every time she thought they'd have moment, that he'd kiss her or something he'd pull back. He'd stop it before it got there. She hated it, but she wasn't willing to put her pride on the line and ask him what was going on in his mind.

When Jude heard the faint roll of thunder, she jumped a little. Tommy turned from the TV and asked, "You okay?" He leaned his head back over the arm of the sofa and glanced at her. She gave a weak nod as he shook his head back at her and he switched channels. Jude closed her eyes, absorbing the sound of the rain. It was soothing now, but she knew it had the power to change at any second. She heard the dull clicks of the remote and the voices that came and went as he changed stations. She heard channel after channel and didn't comment until she heard one particular voice, causing her eyes to open quickly. "Keep that on." She said evenly.

Tommy looked at her and sighed. "Come on, Jude. We'll watch something else." He spoke softly, hoping to convince her.

"No. We'll watch this." She said forcefully as she looked at the television. It was projected the image of Christopher Line on a night time talk show. It was one that was filmed in the states, so Jude figured he must have went back to LA to film.

The obnoxious late night host wasted no time, she concluded. After a few words about Chris's movie he was currently filming he moved right into what everyone wanted to know. "So what happened between you and certain rock star redhead?" The man asked. Jude stiffened when she was brought into the conversation.

Tommy could see a change in Chris when Jude was mentioned. His eyes became hard, but the smile on his face never left. "Ah, you know how it goes." Chris replied cryptically. 

The host gave him a dubious look. "No, we don't. So what happened between you two? You guys were looking pretty cozy for a while." The man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as the crowd laughed little.

Chris shifted slightly in his chair. "Well, we were pretty, uh, cozy if you know what I mean." He laughed. "Jude was always good for something like that, Bob." He said, calling the host by his first name

Jude's mouth fell wide open. 'Oh My God. Did he just say what I think he just said?' She thought in shock. Tommy's head whipped around to look at Jude to see if it was true. She just sat there stone face, with her chin hanging down. He couldn't tell if it was from shock that Chris was lying or telling the truth so publicly.

Bob smiled insinuatingly. "Oh, I can only imagine what's she like, man. I can only imagine." He repeated slyly.

Jude felt sick as she watched it. Were they really discussing this on national television? It was like watching a car crash for her. She should look away but she couldn't, this was her life.

"Ha ha. Well, that was about the only thing she was worth for. Other than that..." He trailed off and let the viewers fill in the blank. The two men shared a grinned.

Tommy felt the anger bubble in his throat. "I'm going to kill him." He murmured out loud as he made a fist. He wouldn't get away with saying things about Jude like that, not if he had anything to say about it. Jude ignored him as she continued to stare at Chris, engulfed in what was happening. 

"You know I ran into her sister a couple weeks back," Chris began, knowing he was on a roll.  
"Sadie?" She whispered to Tommy. "She didn't tell me she ran into him in the States."

"Oh a sister thing? You dog, you." Bob gave a wolfish grin as the audience gave a 'woot'.

"Ha ha. No, no it wasn't like that. But man not because of lack of trying on her part. Let just say trampiness runs in the family." He commented calmly as Bob bursted out in laughter.

Tommy couldn't take it any longer and furiously hit the 'off' button on the remote. He got up swiftly and paced a little, as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked down at Jude who was just sitting there, staring at the black screen. "Jude..." He began with a sigh.

Hearing his voice she met his gaze and got up. "Uh, I need your cell phone I have to call Sadie." She said hastily to him, trying to quell her anger and pain. It stung to hear him bash her like that, but he crossed a line when he brought her sister into it. Still num

Tommy could sense the rage in her and wasn't sure who it was directed to. "Listen, Jude. You don't know if what Chris said is true. He could just be lying about Sadie. Sadie would never do something like that to you."

"Of course she wouldn't." She said without a doubt in her mind "I know that, but I need to see if its true, about them running into each other, and if she heard it yet." She explained quickly as she held out her hand which was shaking furiously. She'd never hated somebody so much as she did Chris right now. He had insulted her sister for no other reason than to get to her. That's where she drew the line. Tommy relented and fished the phone out of his pocket. She quickly grabbed it and dialed her sister's cell number by heart. When she heard her voice come through the line she gripped the phone tighter. "Sade?"

"What's up Jude? How's your mini vacay going?" Sadie's voice casually said. Jude knew that Sadie had no idea what Chris had just said. She briefly toyed with the idea of not telling her at all, but she couldn't She'd eventually find out. Besides, Jude wanted to know if Sadie really did run into Chris.

"Ah, fine fine. Um, did you run into Chris in LA or anything?" She blurted out, not beating around the bush.

"What? Why what did he say, Jude?" Sadie asked as slight panic creeped into her voice.

"He was on that late night show, and I don't know he made some remark about you, about running into you." She recalled to her sister. She knew there was something up. Tommy stared at her and tried to pick up the conversation from the one side he heard.

"What he say Jude?" Sadie tried to keep her voice steady.

Jude looked at Tommy. "Something about you hitting on him, it's not important what he exactly said. Just tell me what happened? Did you see him?" She asked, speaking into the phone.

Sadie exhaled loudly. 'So chris didn't tell everything' she silently figured. She had to keep her side of the bargain."I ran into him at club, Jude." She couldn't tell her sister the whole truth, it would ruin everything. " I don't know why he said I hit on him, I didn't. He probably was just trying to get to you, Jude." Sadie explained rationally, partially saying the truth, partially not. "Don't let it effect you." She answered nonchalatantly. She knew the best thing Jude could do right now is forget it and not push the subject.

"Are you serious? You're not bothered by it at all?" She asked, incredulous. Sadie had went from frantic to calm in under 10 seconds, which made no sense to Jude. "He called us tramps, Sadie." She pointed out infuraiated.

"Who cares what he has to say. We know it's not true. He's desperately trying to get publicity, so he'll use any methods. Just forget what he said, no better yet forget he ever exhisted. Okay?" Sadie told Jude hoping she'd take her advice.

"I don't care how mad he is with me, that doesn't give him the right to talk about my family!" She exclaimed as she started to pace a little. She wanted Sadie to be mad too, it didn't make sense that she wasn't.

"Just forget it. All right? Forget about it all and enjoy the rest of the time with Tommy." Sadie soothingly murmured. She'd let them have this, but when they got back she knew she needed to talk to Tommy. Wanting to change the subject she talked again. "I called mom." She said, hoping it distracted Jude.

She sighed. "Was she mad when you told her I went off with Tommy?" She looked at him as she said his name. He was silently standing in the living room with his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, she wasn't happy, but I managed to convince her it was for the best. She wants you to call her though, to make sure you're okay."

"All right, I will." She replied, making a mental note to call her in the morning.

"Dad called too." Sadie added.

Jude let the silence hang in the air for a minute. She hadn't spoken to him since he told her he had married Yvette. "What did he want?" She asked coldly.

"Jude, he was worried about you. He didn't like that he had to find out from the press that your broke up with Chris and that you're somewhere alone with Tommy." Sadie felt like she was forever playing the peacemaker between Jude and their father.

"Well I didn't like that he married Yvette behind my back, but he did it anyway. You know what, whatever. You can tell him I'm fine if you want, but I'm not going to call him or anything." Jude bit out, but then took a deep breathe. She hated getting so worked up over her dad. "Let's just drop it. Tell me how the trip is going, and when you're coming back to Toronto." She questioned, as she switched the phone from her left to her right ear. She wanted to know about Sadie, she didn't want to talk about her right now.

"It's great here, and I don't know, I think I may come home early, considering all that's going on..." Sadie trailed off.

"No, no. Don't you dare. Stay in the states and enjoy your vacation." When Sadie was about to cut in that she was concerned about her, Jude silenced her. "Don't worry about me. Tommy is taking good care of me." She glanced at him again and noticed he was still in the same stance. She could tell he needed to talk to her, so she wrapped thing up with Sadie. "Listen I'm gonna go, okay? Call me tomorrow, love ya." When Sadie echoed the same sentiment, Jude shut the phone off and turned towards Tommy. "What?" She questioned, knowing he had something to say about Chris. "Just say it."

Tommy closed his eyes and took the heel of his hand and rubbed it against his forehead in frustation. He opened them and stared at her. " I told you, Jude," He started as he pointed a finger towards her lightly. " I told you if he pulled one more thing, that'd be it." Jude huffed and turned away from him a little. She was about to say something but Tommy shook his head. "No, no. You agreed with me that morning, Jude. You told me I could do what I had to do," Tommy said, his voice low. He was about to add something else, but she cut him off. 


	30. Chapter 31

She whirled around and looked him in the eye. "What are you going to do, Tommy? Fly down to Californa and beat him up because he said a bunch of nasty stuff about me?" She asked him, trying to be rational. She was angry with what Chris said about her, but if she let Tommy know that he'd only be worse. 

"Do you see what hes doing to you?" He asked her."He's trying to break you."

"No Tommy, I'm dumb and I have no idea." She said sarcastically and gave him a look. "Of course I do! And I wanna take my hands and wrap them around his throat for saying something about Sadie too, but what good is that going to do for me?" She looked at Tommy for an answer, but he wasn't able to give one. "Exactly, so I just need to let it die." She said calmly, hoping to convince Tommy, hoping to convince herself.

"You said that before Jude, but this thing has yet to do that." Tommy countered harshly

"Damn it, I know that!" She exclaimed, suddenly becoming angry with him. "But I have to hope that it will, okay? It's easier than facing the truth and realizing that Chris is trying to ruin my life. I was in love with him three weeks ago, Tommy. Three weeks ago!" She repeated louder. "Now, I cant stand to say his name after tonight." She spoke truthfully. "He said I was good for one thing, just one thing, Tommy" She murmured this time as she started to feel her throat close, and tears spring into the corner of her eyes. Her anger had dissipated and now she was feeling incredibly melancholy.

"He said it on national television, where anyone I know could have heard it." She spoke, dejectedly. She thought of Jamie, Kat, Georgia, her mom, even her dad. How would they react to the lies Chris spewed? He'd managed to taint her name with a few cold, calculated sentences. She then looked at Tommy and suddenly felt embarrassed. He heard it too. 'Oh God, what does he think of me?' She wondered miserably as she made her way towards the couch, and numbly sat down. She cradled her head in her hands as she felt the slow trail of tears down her arms.

If there was one thing Tommy Quincy hated, it was seeing Jude cry. 'Especially over some snot nose punk' He thought bitterly. He sighed heavily as he walked towards her slowly and put his arm around her. He drew her into him as she welcomed his comfort. He ran his hand up and down Jude's hair soothingly. Jude pulled away slightly from him as she wiped away her tears.

"I know I deserved all that, after Chris caught us and all, but it stings, you know?" She sniffed slightly as she looked Tommy in the eye. "And I know he just said it cause he's angry, but he made me feel so dirty. He made me feel so worthless." She choked out the word, as she felt the water rush to her eyes again. She bent her head down, not being able to look at him.

Tommy would have none of that. He gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing her to bring her head up. "Look at me, Jude." When she tried to move her head out of his grasp, he held it more strongly. "Look at me." He repeated again, his voice more firm this time. She finally relented and met him eye to eye, waiting for him to continue. "You are worth so much, worth more than an idiot like Chris could ever comprehend." He fiercly proclaimed. When she was about to disagree, Tommy shook his head. "No listen to me, would I be here right now with you if you weren't worth it? You have no idea how special you are to me, Jude. No idea." He whispered to her, trying to make her understand, needing to make her understand. He moved his other hand to the side of her face as he softly caressed it.

Jude closed her eyes briefly, reveling in his touch. They fluttered open as she spoke. "Then show me." She murmured back as she leaned in towards him. Instinctively, Tommy brought his body closer to hers, and closed his eyes. They were inches apart as Jude brought her lips to his. At the last minute Tommy's eyes flew open and he turned his head slightly, causing Jude to miss his lips and brush his cheek.

When she pulled away from him, she looked bewildered and hurt. 'Why did he do that? Why didn't he want to kiss me?' She wondered silently. Tommy took a deep breath and puffed out his chest in agitation. He quickly got up from the couch and ran his hand through his hair as he put the other hand on his hip, needing to distance himself from her. He was supposed to be giving her space.

"I don't get you, Tommy." Jude spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "I just don't get you." She repeated, feeling like a fool. "You say im special, but you can't even kiss me. You act like you want me, but since the first night here, you've done nothing about it." She slowly explained, as she shifted on the couch. "You run hot and cold, and I'm tired of it. Why do you do that with me?" She questioned earnestly. She searched his face for answers, but found none.

Tommy exhaled as he brought his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. He offered nothing as Jude stared at him.

"This whole time we've been up here you haven't made a move on me." She said, becoming frustrated. She could feel the heat run through her veins. She was at her breaking point, and had enough with it all. "Yet, the night before we left you asked me to be with you, Tommy. What changed? Did I miss something?" She demanded to know. She didn't get it. It made no sense in her mind. 'When I was with somebody, he wanted me, and now that I'm not-' She stopped her thinking when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked at him as if she finally realized it all. "I think I know what changed." She spoke softly as she shook her finger at him lightly. "When you came back, I was with Chris, so for you it was like a chase, maybe even a game." When Tommy looked at her confused, she continued as she walked the floor. "You know, 'see if I still get to Jude like I've always had.' I bet it made you made that I was able to forget about Lil Tommy Q." She bit out his name angrily. "That I could find someone else, and move on with my life instead of forever wishing that we had something between us. Silly me for ever thinking that, huh?" She gave a hollow laugh as she slanted her head. "Game set and match, Tommy. You win." She bitterly threw at him as she stormed past him, knocking her shoulder into his. The lights flickered but it didnt't break Jude's stride towards the stairs. She opted for the right set, forgoing the left as she climbed the first few steps. A window flew open, causing her to jump slightly. The wind gave the curtains life as they flapped viscously against the wall. She played with the idea of trying to wrestle it shut, before she finally backtracked a few steps and went to close it. All she wanted to do was go into her room, slam the door, and brood.

Tommy stood in the living room as he felt the blood rushed to his head. There was no way he was going to let Jude have the last word. He stalked out of the room and made his way to the left side of the grand staircase. He took the steps two at a time. "Jude!" He called out as he spotted her across the stairs, trying to force a window shut. She was about 9 steps up from him. When she heard her name, she abandoned it as she quickly walked up the steps. 

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to spew all this crap about what you think I feel without hearing me out!" He yelled over to her, his voice riviling against the booming thunder.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, but continued up the stairs. "I don't want to hear it!" She shouted back as the lights went out again. She lost her footing as she tripped over a step. When they came back on, Tommy was directly across from her on the opposite side of the stair case.

"You'll hear it and you'll listen." He demanded as he stopped on the steps as he looked over at her. She had paused at his words and stared back. "You think I wanted to be this close to you these past few days, but not be able to hold you or touch you? You think this what I have in mind as a 'good time'?" He resumed his journey up, and Jude took cue and ran up the rest of the way, hoping to beat him to the landing. "You actually think this was all just cause of chris? That I just wanted you because somebody else had you?" He fired at her. She was forced to slow her pace as she came to the last few steps. The lights danced on and off above them, leaving her vision impaired. "This would have been a helluva alot easier if it wasn't for Chris. He forced me to wait it out and i'm still waiting for you Jude." They both hit the landing as the lights went off for good. Jude walked blindly towards the left, where her room was. She couldn't see or hear Tommy. Knowing that this was her chance to bypass him and get to her room safely, she made her way across the carpeted floor as soundlessly as possible. All of a sudden she felt someone lightly tackle her, pinning her against the wall.  
A huge burst of lightening illuminated the room, revealing Tommy whose arms stuck out quickly and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. They breathe heavily as the darkness enveloped them again. She couldn't see him, but she knew what he was feeling, she felt it too. "Now I'm done waiting." He murmured as he drew her even closer and pressed his lips on hers. 


	31. Chapter 32

He brought his hands to her face and pressed his palms against Jude's cheeks in enraged desire. Her hands immediately went to his hair, running her fingers through it, as she deepened the kiss. She didn't know what had come over him, but she didn't want him to stop, ever. He kept pulling her to him, feeling as if they'd could never be close enough. They met each other with equal passion as they started towards the hallway blindly. Neither could think, just feel. They weren't concerned with the questions they both had, or the consequences they may have if they continued at the rate they were going. They ignored the storm that was roaring outside as they let everything around them fade away. 

She nipped his lower lip with her teeth and he groaned. She pulled back a little, teasingly, as he brought his face towards her and devoured her mouth. She yanked the material of his shirt and dragged him back with her, falling against her closed bedroom door. She hooked her left arm around his neck, and her right went behind her to fumbled with the knob, her mouth never leaving his. Tommy heard the squeaking of the knob, and became agitated when Jude couldn't get the door to open. He huffed and pushed her away from the entrance in frustration as his arm flew out towards the brass handle. 

With one swift movement, he yanked the knob sideways and sent the door flying against the wall, causing a loud thud. She looked up as she walked in to the room, amazed at his actions, as the force of it shook the door frame slightly. She slowly glanced at Tommy who stood in the door way with his hair disheveled from where her hands were seconds ago and she watched as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He stared back at her as he tried to regain his breathing. He didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't stop now. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He watched her open her mouth to say something but he strode over to her in two long steps, placed his hand on the crook of her neck and brought her head towards his, silencing any words she may have said. She walked backwards as Tommy's hands wrapped around her waist. 

She stepped out of his grasp as she leaned back onto the bed and propped herself up on it with her elbows. He lowered himself down to her as he supported his weight with his hands. Jude lifted her face to his as he captured her lips. She felt his touch on her shoulders and saw the flash of lightening through the window before she closed her eyes as his hands trailed down to her waist. His mouth moved to the side of her chin as she arched her neck slightly to give him more access. His fingers sat at her hips for a few seconds before his right hand tugged at the bottom of her shirt, and his left went around her. Her eyes flew open wide as she brought her hand in front of him and placed it on his chest. 

"Wait." She said breathlessly. "Stop." Tommy abruptly relinquished his hold when he heard her. She looked at him, hesitant. She didn't know why but she felt like she should tell him. 

Tommy ran a shaky hand through his hair as he brought himself up from the bed. What was he doing? He couldn't believe he'd let it get this far, without making sure that this is what she wanted. When she had uttered that one word, he came crashing down and reality set in. She didn't want to go any further. He'd have to stop even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. It would be the price he paid for loss of control. "Jude," He started as he squeezed his eyes shut briefly, trying to regain composure. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so, uh, persistant-" 

"No, no. It's not that." She said quickly as she shook her head. "It's just," She bit her lip before she continued. "Well, I've never done this before." She told him honestly, looking up at him, as a small wave of insecurity washed over her. 

Tommy met her eyes. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't sure, but after the interview before he thought he was. "But Chris he said-" He began slowly, not sure what to feel. 

"That was a lie." She cut him off swiftly. "Me and him, we never..." She trailed off softly. 

"And there was no one else?" He asked, feeling hopeful. 

"No, nobody else." She murmured as she watched Tommy just stand there with his hand on his chin. "Is it a problem?" She questioned as she watched him turn away from her and walked towards a nearby dresser. She mistook his actions and spoke. "I bet you've been with a bunch of girls so if it is, it's cool. I understand." She rambled nervously, not being able to look at him. She was feeling terribly unsure of herself as she pushed her body off the bed. 'What a goddamn fool I am.' She thought angrily. She didn't care if this was her room, she needed to get out. As she walked towards the door, Tommy's voice stopped her. 

"Woah, woah. Wait a second." He closed the draws to the dresser as he spoke to her. He had something in his hands that he placed down on a nearby table. Jude heard the flick of a match. 'Candles' she realized as the subdued light filled the room. 

Tommy turned towards her and smiled softly. Knowing what she just told him didn't make him want her any less. Hell, if he thought it was possible, it probably made him want her more. But it did soften something inside him. If he was going to be her first, he was going to do it right. She meant too much to him to rush it. "Come here." He quietly demanded held out his hand for her. 

She looked at his palm hesitantly before she placed hers in his. Her hand laid loosely on top of his, before he curled his fingers around it, creating a grip, and gave her a quick jerk, pulling her towards him. She landed on Tommy soundly, spreading out her hands on his chest, as he bundled her up with his arms. She stared into his eyes as she watched the candle light flicker around them. "So, you're okay with it?" Jude questioned, still having pangs of uncertainty. 

Tommy pursed his lips in thought. "Hm," He said as he ran the back of his hand up and down her cheek affectionately. "Actually, I never really wanted to share you to begin with." He replied truthfully as he watched Jude smile, and returned one of his own. He moved his fingers down to where her hand rested comfortably on him. Smiles faded slowly as they locked eyes. Tommy clasped his hand over Jude's and led her towards the bed. 


	32. Chapter 33

Four Hours Later (about 4 in the morning)

Tommy stirred slowly as he flung his arm towards the emptiness that laid beside him. He quickly turned his body over to it and discovered vacancy next to him. He sat up as he looked around the room. He noticed the puddle of wax that was once the candles, and he realized as he saw the rain drops come down slower, that the storm was letting up. He swung his legs over the bed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He reached out to the bed side lamp to see if the power was back. He was rewarded with soft glow when he flicked the switch. He wondered why Jude left and where she went. Did she regret what happened? Did she think he took advantage of her? 'Oh God, I hope not.' He thought silently as he got up from the bed and searched for his shirt. When he couldn't find it, he shrugged and trudged out of the room in search of Jude.

Jude sat on the piano bench with a guitar in her hand. She had woken up an hour before and thought everything had been a dream until she saw Tommy soundlessly sleeping next to her, his arm carelessly around her. She stared at him as a million thoughts ran through her head. She couldn't help but feel uncertain about everything. Did he think she was terrible? Did she make a fool of herself? Did he regret it? Did he just do it to prove to himself that he still had a hold over her? She tried to quell those thoughts as she remembered what he said on the stairs. She'd be damned if he didn't feel the same way that she did. Yet she couldn't help but feel unsure and somewhat insecure. The one thing she knew was it would never be the same between her and Tommy after this. They crossed a line, and now they had to decide whether to stay there or move forward.

She had then suddenly felt inspired. She had crept out of bed as quietly as possible, itching for a guitar. She saw Tommy's shirt lying on the floor and tossed it on without a second thought. She tiptoed out of the room as she felt lyrics swim around in her head. She needed an outlet. She needed to get these words out, to set them to music. She had hoped that it would ease her mind, and help her put things in perspective.

'And it did somewhat', she realized as she began to toy with her guitar. She had already established a melody a couple of days ago that would fit her lyrics. She began to play it as she sang the first verse. _"I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't. And now I cannot stop pacing. Give me a few hours and I'll have this all sorted out, if my mind would just stop racing." _She changed a few chords around as she started the next part. _"I cannot stand still, I can't be this unsturdy, this can't be happening to me." _She closed her eyes as she began what she would deem the chorus later on. _"Cause this is over my head, but underneath my feet. Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat, and everything will be back to the way that it was. I wish that it was just that easy. Cause I'm waiting for tonight, been waiting for tomorrow, and I'm somewhere in between,"_ She tucked her bare legs under her as she smiled softly. _"what is real and just a dream." _She stroked the chords as she hummed. She listened to herself play without words, before she heard a noise from the doorway.

When Tommy walked down the stairs, he immediately heard Jude. He couldn't make it out word for word, but he liked what he heard. Intrigued he drew himself closer until he came to the door frame. He felt the air clog in his throat as he spotted Jude. Her hair was mused slightly, and she sat there on the bench with a guitar in his shirt. His shirt. He realized at that moment he could wake up to her like that every day and never grow tired of it. He exhaled loudly, causing her to look up from her guitar.

She quickly stopped playing as she nervously shifted her guitar to her side. "Tommy. I didn't hear you come in." She told him as she look down and picked at his shirt.

"I woke up and I didn't know where you went. So I came down here to look for you." He explained as he stared at her.

She didn't know why she felt touched by that, but she did. "Ah well, you know when the urge hits you." She laughed a little as she patted the guitar. She sobered up as she looked at him. "I just needed to...play." She replied honestly.

Tommy nodded his head in understanding. "Continue." He demanded quietly. "I really liked it."

She obeyed as she brought the guitar in front of her as she slowly began the bridge. She glanced up at Tommy who was listening intently. She strummed the guitar as she finished it up. She looked at Tommy expectantly. "Well, what do you think?"

Tommy shook his head as he walked towards her. "I like the lyrics, but there's something about the chords you're playing that doesn't sit right." He came towards the bench and sat directly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, bringing her back against his stomach. She sighed contentedly as she felt his bare chest on her neck. Heenveloped her right hand with his as he slwoly brought it over to the front of the guitar. He held the top of the instrument with his left to steady it. "Here, try this." He instructed as he made Jude pluck the guitar with him. It came out lighter and more melodious this time. She nodded her head approvingly as Tommy continued to guide her. She began the bridge again. _"Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in, don't be surprised If I collapse down at your feet again."_ Tommy rested his chin on Jude's shoulder as he let her hand go. She knew what she was doing. _"I don't want to run away from this, I know that I just don't need this."_ She crooned the last words out as she plucked the final chords. Tommy picked up his head as Jude turned into him and looked for a response.

"Perfect." He whispered into her ear. "Absolutely perfect." He snaked his left arm around the front of her body as he tilted her head towards his and captured her lips lightly. When they pulled apart, she leaned her forehead against his and smiled. Her doubts had been snuffed thoroughly the minute he put his arms around her. She knew what he felt now. But all of a sudden the nagging question that had always been on her mind, popped back on to the front burner unexpectedly. She had been able to ignore it for a while, but now it buzzed loudly in her ears. She didn't know if it was because something had happened between them or what. She was overwhelmed with the need to know why. It itched through her as she looked over her shoulder at Tommy who was leaning against her back. When he saw the question in her eyes, he slanted up a little, puzzled. "What?" He asked, curious to know what was going on in her mind.

She pulled away from him slightly as she looked him in the eye. She tilted her head away from him to get a better a view of his face. "Why did you leave all those months ago?" She blurted out softly, unable to contain herself any longer. 

"What?" Tommy asked. He was caught off guard by the question as he quizzically met Jude's gaze.

"Why did you leave?" She repeated, putting it so simply that he had trouble answering it. He exhaled heavily as he disentangled himself from Jude. He walked over to the window, as he tucked his palm under his chin and crossed his other arm over his chest. He watched the last drops of rain fall to the ground.

She let him go as she watched him gravitate towards the half round, ceiling length window. She wrapped her arms around herself, waiting for him to speak. When he said nothing, she decided to continue. "I've let it go for awhile now, but I think it's time. I think I deserve the truth." She told him calmly as he continued to stare outside. Jude sighed before she went on. "I just need to know why. Why was it so easy to leave?" She asked candidly, her voice lacking any anger or hostility. She was past that, especially after tonight.

Tommy gave out a sour laugh. "Easy?" He stressed the word. "Easy? That was the hardest thing I've ever did."

Jude looked at him considerately. "Didn't seem too hard to me."

"Well, it was, Jude." He bit out harshly as he spun around to face her. "You think I left because it was what I wanted?"

"Yes." She easily breathed out.

Tommy shook his head furiously. "No, no I left because it was what you needed!" He exploded, watching Jude's face scrunch up in bewilderment.

"What I needed?" She murmured, dubious. "How can that be? You told me you wanted a break from me. That you were tired of it all, that it wasn't worth it. And I'm not exaggerating, that's word for word, Quincy. Trust me I'll never forget that night, ever." Jude caustically threw at him. "And what gave you the right to decide what I need and don't need? The last thing I wanted was to be deserted." She felt a sudden spark of anger in her. She had planned to address this in calm and rational matter; she wasn't looking for a fight. 'Obviously I've abandoned that idea.' Jude ruefully thought.

"No, you're wrong, Jude. You don't understand. I was right to leave." Tommy told her with conviction. "If I stayed any longer, I would have..." He stopped when he realized what he was about to say. He shut his eyes tightly and turned away from her as he combed his hair with his hand wearily.

"You would have what, Tommy?" She asked slowly as she took a step towards him, causing him to face her. She ran a hand up and down his bare chest.

Tommy lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "I would have taken you, and damned the consequences." He whispered roughly.

Jude slanted her head as she touched her hands to his hips. "Why didn't you?"

"Because," He began as he looped his hands around her waist. "It wouldn't have been right."

She huffed a little. "Yeah, it would have been, Tommy. It was what I wanted too. It always was."

Tommy sighed, frustrated, his hands never leaving her sides. "Damn it, Jude you were seventeen."

"And now I'm eighteen! What was the big difference? Why is it okay to be with me now, but not 9 months ago?" She questioned furiously.

"You know the difference, Jude."

"That's right. I wasn't legal. How could I forget?" She sarcastically said as she pulled out of his grasp. "It was just time, stupid pointless time. But it means so much to you! I haven't changed since I turned 18. I'm still the same, Tommy. You could have saved alotta heartache all around if you just stepped up and been a man and done the right thing and admit your feeling-"

"Are you serious?" He fired at her intensely, silencing her words. "I was doing the right thing! I was being a man by stepping back, by being selfless for once in my life, Jude. I was doing the last thing in the world that I wanted to do- leave you. I knew that even being away from you for 8 weeks would kill me, so imagine how 8 months felt. But, I did it anyway. I gave you up for the time being, cause you needed it. You were entitled to childhood, whatever innocence you had left before we started something, before we complicated things. I knew we were heading that way as we wrapped up your second album."

He started to pace a little as he recalled everything he felt before he left. "You were driving me crazy, and I knew you weren't even trying. All those late nights..." He shook his head, not wanting to go there, as he continued. "It was hard for me to swallow the fact that a seventeen year old could unnerve me so well. I thought after your 16th birthday, it would have been enough. I kissed you, got it out of my system, and I could finally move on. But it only became worse. What I felt for you was way out of line, girl." He confessed as he stopped his movement and looked to her for a response.

"No, it wasn't Tommy! It wasn't because you know it was what I felt too." She passionately proclaimed. She was slowly starting to get it, but it didn't make him right.

"How did I know for sure?" He asked her. When she was about to cut in he shook his head. "No, let me finish. How could I could be sure that it was more than just a silly crush for you? That what you felt went beyond infatuation, admiration. I needed to be sure Jude." And he was sure. He had his sources, and he knew how she felt for him while he was away. That's why he was so shocked about her and Chris. He had figured she'd been willing and ready when he came back. "Because when it was finally right for us to take it further, I wouldn't be as unselfish this time around." She knew he was referring to tonight, she could see it in his eyes.

He came towards her again as he took her face in his palms urgently. "I'm done with being noble." He proclaimed as he looked into her eyes. "I'm going to be selfish about you; I'm going to make up for lost time; and I don't plan on giving you up. You're mine now, girl, so make sure this is what you want." He asked her, only wanting one answer. He knew this should have all been said before, before tonight, before they went took them to another level, but it was better late than never.

Jude tried to ignore the tingle that Tommy's words sent up her spine. She also needed to be sure. "So you…you were never tired of me?" She inquired hopefully.

"Never." He said, not missing a beat.

Jude nodded her head in his grasp. "And…you did it for me? Because you thought it was what I needed?" She questioned, referring to him leaving. Even though she felt the way he dealt with everything was wrong, she knew his heart was in the right place.

"Yes." He declared with certainty. "Yes, Jude I had to give you what I thought you needed and I wanted to be positive-" Jude cut him off by put a single finger on his lips to hush him.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She slowly smiled. Tommy happily obliged as he brought his mouth to hers.

10 AM

Tommy came to as he felt his pocket vibrate. He was still dressed only in his jeans from the night before. He looked over to where Jude laid in his shirt. He made sure she was still sound asleep before he quietly hopped out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. He dug out his phone from his pocket, feeling it pulsate in his hand as he looked at the caller ID.

"Hello Georgia." He whispered when he hit the talk button.

"Tommy, hey mornin'" She said quickly before she cut to the chase. "Did you see Chris last night?"

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, yeah we did" He closed the door a little, so to not disturb Jude.

"It seems what he said about Jude came around and bit him big time." She told him, referring to the lies he spewed about her.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that most of the press see Chris for what he is, a jealous, cold, bitter ex-boyfriend, and don't give him much credit for last night." Georgia explained animatedly. "What I'm trying to say is it's okay for you guys to come home earlier than planned. In fact you can come home today. EJ can work on a press release of some sorts to smooth over any bumps, and you can go back to recording the album. I mean it's not perfect yet, but it's better than when you both left." She said referring to the press and their situation.

"Ehh," Tommy began his voice somewhat high. "Oh, I don't know about coming home just yet, Georgia."

"What do you mean?" Her voice seemed curious.

Tommy peered through the door at Jude's sleeping form. "You know, she's still coming to terms with everything, and last night really upset her. She doesn't want to be back right now. She needs at least another day or two to recuperate. It's really stressful for her." He heard Jude yawn contently as he finished the sentence. She called out his name lightly as she started to wake. "Uh, Listen I gotta go now, okay? But about those few other days…" He trailed off hopefully.

"Of course, Tommy. You tell Jude to take all the time she needs, and that she can come home whenever she's ready." Georgia responded honestly. "Just make sure our girl, is okay." She left Tommy with that order before they hung up. He watched Jude stir and look around for him. "Oh I will, Georgia, don't worry I will." He said to himself as he pocketed the phone and walked out to her.

"Hey." He smiled as he plopped down next to her. She turned towards him and grinned.

"Hey yourself." She said, yawning again as she stretched her arms over her head. Tommy leaned forward and brushed a piece of hair away that had fallen in front of her face when she moved. "Were you on the phone?" She asked as she pushed them both down to the mattress, so that he was lying next to her. She thought she heard him talking to somebody in the bathroom a few seconds ago, but she wasn't sure.

He draped his arms around her as he spoke. "Ah, yeah it was Georgia." He simply said as Jude placed her head on his chest.

"Mm, what did she want?" She closed her eyes a little, still feeling tired.

"Well, she thinks it would be best if we continued to stay here, after what happened last night. The press is going crazy with what Chris said. She figures we still need to stay out of sight, to lay low for awhile, at least until she and EJ can figure out a way to smooth things over." He lied easily as he stroked Jude's hair.

Jude's heavy lidded eyes opened to look at him. He smiled down at her reassuringly. "Hm, okay." She shut them again as she drifted back to sleep, not giving it another thought. 


	33. Chapter 34

Jude slowly rolled over into Tommy's empty spot. Her eyes adjusted to the light coming through the curtains as she glanced at the alarm clock on the stand. Noon. She felt a small wave of déjà vu as she looked around the room for him. She vaguely remembered a phone call from Georgia. She didn't know what she felt when she realized he wasn't there. She shook the feelings of what maybe disappointment as she climbed out of the bed to get showered. It was ridiculous for her to think that he'd wait around until she woke up. She was being silly she told herself reassuringly. But as she walked towards her dresser draw to pull out clothes for a shower, she was feeling everything she had felt when he had found her in the music room the night before.

Jude walked down the stairs, freshly showered and changed. She ran a hand through her damp hair before she pulled it back loosely into a ponytail. She wondered where Tommy was again, and got an answer when she stepped onto the black linoleum floor in the kitchen. She stopped as she saw him sitting on the stool going through what looked like mail.

"Hey." She softly murmured as she shrugged her shoulders before she shoved her hands in her Jean pockets.

Tommy didn't look up. "Hey." He easily answered back. He tilted his head towards the stove, still studying the mail, as he spoke again. "I just made tea, it's still warm." He absently said as he opened an envelope and slipped the paper out.

Jude nodded her head, even though he couldn't see it. "Uh, okay. Thanks" She said slowly as she twisted her hands. She slowly made her way towards the cupboard, passing Tommy on the way. He gave a small smile, but didn't kept his eyes focused on the mail. She was getting that feeling again. She had thought after what happened in the middle of the night she'd feel secure about everything, she had thought all her doubts had been washed away. Yet, here she stood unsure again of what exactly her and Tommy had. She looked over her shoulder at him, watching him sip his tea. He seemed so relaxed, so nonchalant about everything. She sighed heavily, berating herself. She needed to stop being such a 'kid' about this. She needed to handle it in a mature fashion. Jude stood on her tip toes to reach for a mug, but Tommy's hands suddenly sprouted out and beat her to it.

She turn around to him as he held out the cup for her. She didn't even hear him come towards her. "Thanks." She took it from his outstretched hand as she brought the mug down in front of her and looked at it, not wanting to meet his face.

Tommy folded his arms over his chest and studied her. He could sense the turmoil within her. He could tell what she was feeling just by an unconscious action. He inwardly smiled, realizing that he still needed to dispel any doubts Jude may have. He'd be more than happy to.

Jude stood there as she ran a finger along the edge of the cup. She couldn't help but look up for a second. She watched Tommy watch her intently. "What?" She asked, wondering why he was staring at her like that. She saw him smile as he shook his head.

"Nothing." He said, but then looked as if he was considering something. "Well, except this." He unfolded his arms as he snaked them around Jude's waist and pulled her towards him. He freed one of his hands as he tilted her chin up so that her mouth was closer to his. He slowly brought his lips down the rest of the way, kissing her softly, but thoroughly. It was filled with answers and promises, everything she needed. Jude hooked her arms under Tommy's as she sighed into his mouth.

After a few seconds, Tommy his face away from hers, but kept his hands securely on Jude. "Still have any doubts?" He asked as he twisted her damp ponytail with his fingers.

Jude gave him an astounded look, drawing back a little. "What? What do you-"

Tommy chuckled slightly, letting go of her hair so he could prevent her from leaving his arms. "Oh please, girl. I can read you like a book. I knew what you were feeling, what you were thinking, the minute you walked into the room."

Jude smiled coyly, feeling comfortable being with him like this. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." He playfully echoed Jude, enticing a laugh from her.

"Okay then smart guy. What am I thinking right now?" She thrusted her chin up in challenge.

Tommy pretended to consider that. He tapped his index finger against the side of his chin in jest. "Hm, you're thinking about how much you want me to kiss you right now." He revealed as he lowered his face closer to hers.

Jude gave a mock gasp of shock. "You're good." She teased him as she met his lips slowly. Tommy nodded his head while taking the kiss further. Jude circled his neck, with the mug still in her hands.

"Mm, I love being able to do that whenever I want." He commented when they finally pulled apart slightly. " I definitely plan on kissing you every chance I get." He leaned his forehead against hers. Tommy felt a wave of content wash over him. He loved being with her like this. Not for the first time since they've been at the house, he wished they could stay here forever.

Jude's thoughts were mirror images of Tommy's. She was about to reply, but she was suddenly hit with a realization. "Uh," Jude began hesitantly. "You can't really." Tommy cocked his head to the side in question. She paused before she started again. "I don't think we should give the press anything else to write about, Tommy. Especially after Chris last night." She explained to him as she walked out of his grasp and went towards the teapot. She continued to talk as she poured the tea. "I mean maybe it would be best to keep everything low key for a little while. Wait a couple of weeks for it to stop being so fresh in everyone's minds." She rationalized as she went to grab a tea bag from one of the tightly sealed container on the counter in the corner. She forced back a chuckle as she opened one. She had never known a man who stored his tea like Tommy.

Tommy exhaled loudly as he watched her. "Jude, I think people have an idea of what's going on between me and you." He didn't feel like hiding his feelings for her anymore, he'd been doing it longer than he cared for.

"That's just it." She dunked the tea bag in the water. "They have an idea, but they don't know for sure" She finally turned around to him as she took a sip of her tea. "We've waited this long, what's another few weeks?" She pointed out, but he made no effort to comment. She surveyed him and sighed when she saw him frown. "Tommy, I just don't want them to make something out of nothing, you know? I don't want them to say things that aren't true."

"What could they possible say that they already haven't, Jude?" Tommy's voice grew slightly higher at each word. He couldn't care less about what the press printed about him and Jude.

Jude enveloped the mug with both of her hands as she took another gulp. "This time it's true though. That changes things." She pointed out logically. "Besides they'll go crazy with speculations. You know exactly what they'll print." She placed her cup down on the counter as she put her hand high in front of her and ran it from left to right, imagining a headline. "Jude Harrison and Lil Tommy Q: Secret love affair for years" Jude predicted. "Or some bull that's not true."

Tommy gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Don't I know it." When Jude just gave him a look, he spoke again. "Who cares what the press think as long as we know the truth." Tommy said exasperated. He was done with being preoccupied with what the magazines printed. He couldn't let them dictate how he ran his life.

Jude listened to him throw her words back at her unconsciously. She almost let out a laugh. That was the same thing she had told him before he left. Not the same exact situation, but identical words, identical train of thought. The only other thing that was different was which words were coming out of who's mouth. "Funny." She said, feeling the need to point it out. "Here we stand, months later, but we're back to square one. It's the same thing again, same disagreement but with one small exception, I'm the rational one. Who would have thought it?" She mused as she leaned back on the counter. She gingerly rubbed her head with her fingers. She didn't want to argue with him, especially over the press. "I just, I don't want them to taint what we have." She said, almost weakly.

Tommy could tell she was just trying to do what was right. He also knew her words held some truth. It was a total role reversal. Didn't he think the same thing when he decided to go that day? He had left because he didn't want the press to trash him and Jude's relationship. He had wanted her to understand so bad back then, but she didn't 'And now she does.' He realized, feeling a little bitter about it. Yet, he knew where she was coming from, and he could understand it now. He gave a surrendering sigh. "Okay, you're right." He conceded as he made his way to her. " We'll keep it quiet for a little while, but not forever okay?" She nodded her head in agreement. "Good, but I think in the meantime we should use the time we have to together, alone, to the fullest." He insinuated, lightening the mood. He boxed her in and grinned at her.

Jude raised a single eyebrow as she mulled the idea around in her head. "I think that's a good compromise." She got out before Tommy prevented her from saying anything else by crashing his lips on hers.

Four Days Later

Tommy and Jude walked into G Major, side by side, but not touching. They had arrived back about an hour ago and it was now 10 in the morning. They had stopped off at Jude's house where her mother was finally home. Sadie was scheduled to come back later on tonight. Tommy waited in the car while Jude and her mother welcomed each other home. Jude had called her a couple of days ago and Victoria had gotten over her initial concern of her going away. They had traded a few quick stories before Jude explained she needed to get to the recording studio. She was excited about the songs she had written and couldn't wait to get to work on them.

An easy smile graced Jude's lips as she spotted Georgia and EJ standing off to the side. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed, so happy. Jude had spent every day with Tommy, and every night together of their last days of peace and solitude. They still planned to keep things quiet, but it wasn't like they weren't ashamed of what they had.

Georgia greeted them first. "My, my. Don't we both look rested." She commented as she smiled at them.

They smiled back as Tommy unconsciously shot out his arm to loop around Jude's hip but pushed his hands into his pockets when he realized what he was doing. He had did it so quickly that if anyone had blinked, they might have missed it. He had grown accustomed to being able to touch Jude whenever he wanted. Whether it be a casual arm around her waist, a palm on the small of her back, or a hand on her face, he loved the feel of her. He'd have to break the habit that was so easy to form, and defintely hard to end.

The action wasn't lost on Georgia, who bit back a smirk. She knew. Nothing got passed Georgia Bevans.

EJ, who was oblivious to it, chimed in. "You really do, Jude." She agreed as she surveyed her. "You really needed those extra days to relax. Good thing you didn't come back right away when everything had somewhat settled down a few days ago. Those extra rest days did wonders for your complexion."

Jude looked confused at EJ's words. That wasn't right. She remembered Tommy saying it wasn't a good time for them to come back just yet. Everything was still so messed up with Chris. "What are you talking about-"

"Hey, Jude don't you think we should get started on recording those songs we wrote while we are?" Tommy cut in, not wanting to bring attention to his little lie. He pushed her towards the recording studio and threw a smile back at them, while EJ stared in puzzlement and Georgia in amusement.

Jude let herself be moved as she tried to figure out what EJ meant. "I thought you said Georgia said to hang out for a while? You know that it wasn't time for us to come back yet?" She asked him as she stepped into the recording room and heard Tommy close the door behind them.

"Well, uh, she..." He fumbled over his words as he scratched his chin. Jude shot him a suspicious glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. He let out a guilty chuckle. "You got me." He held his hands up in defeat as he watched Jude's jaw drop.

"You lied?" She said slowly, as if she was putting the pieces together. "You lied about not being able to come back so you could spend more time with?" When he just shook his head yes, she broke out in a grin. "Sneaky Quincy, very sneaky." She tried to berate him, but she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice

He relaxed when he realized she wasn't mad. He shrugged as he spoke. "Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He sighed as if he had no other choice. He was about to close the distance between them when a knock was heard. "Come in." He yelled as the door flung open.

An intern who had been training at G Major for the last few months popped his head.

"Hey Pedro." Tommy greeted the young Latino by his first name. "What's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have somebody waiting for you in the conference room, Mr. Quincy." He said with a slight accent.

Tommy nodded his head, and then looked to Jude. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She answered as he walked out of the room. She turned her attention to her bag as she fished out her music paper and sat down in a chair to work on it.

Tommy followed Pedro as he made his way into the hallway. He turned the knob of the door, wondering who was here to see him. As the door swung open, Tommy's face filled with mild shock as he spotted the person who was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" 


	34. Chapter 35

Thanks for all the great feedback…you all say such awesome stuff! I love seeing new replies from in my mailbox! Lol keep em coming

Song Credit- Breathe Michelle Branch and Sexy Sadie The Beatles

Italics- songs quotes and recalling what somebody said

Tommy followed Pedro as he made his way into the hallway. He went towards the conference room and turned the knob, wondering who was here to see him. As he opened the door Tommy's face filled with mild shock as he spotted the person who was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy tilted his head in confusion. He voice wasn't accusing or menacing, just questioning."Where's Jude?" Sadie asked getting up from the chair she was sitting in. She walked towards Tommy and reached behind him to shut the door for privacy.

"She's in the studio..." He began as he lifted an eyebrow at Sadie. "I thought you weren't getting home til later this afternoon?" He asked her as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I just told Jude that cause I needed time to talk to you...she won't come in here will she?" She wondered as she faced Tommy.

"No." He said slowly before he continued. He studied Sadie's body language. She twisted her hair with one hand as she wrung the handle of her purse with the other. "Something's up, Sadie. What is it?" He suspected it after the phone call the night before him and Jude left. When Sadie had asked to talk to him that night, he could tell by the tone in her voice that something was wrong. She had briefly mentioned that night she had ran into Chris while in the States, so when he had mentioned it on the late night talk show, Tommy wasn't surprised. Sadie had told him not to say anything to her sister about it, but offered no other information. He couldn't ask her with Jude standing there that night, so he let it die. Now as Sadie stood before him obviously bothered by something, his concerns were reaffirmed.

"Maybe you should sit down for this, Tom." She tried to suggest gently, but he just shook his head.

His heart started to beat a little faster. He could tell this was major. "Just tell me, Sadie."

She hooked her thumbs through her belt loops on her jeans and looked away as she blew out air through her lips as if she was preparing herself. "Chris knows." She stated, turning towards Tommy to catch his reaction. She watched a quick bout of confusion run across his face as he furrowed his eyebrows. Sadie could practically hear the wheels in Tommy's head spin to figure it out. She watched as his face turned from concentration to realization. Recognition filled his eyes as his face scrunched up in disbelief.

Jude sat in the studio as she hummed along lazily strumming the guitar. She had started to write the beginnings of a song when she decided music would help move her along the production. She plucked the strings as she curled her feet under herself on the black leather swivel chair.

_"And I take a just a little bit, and I hold my breath and count to ten. I've been waiting for a chance to let you in."_ The lyrics that she had written just before flew out easily as she experimented with a few other chords. She thought for a minute trying to come up with the chorus."_If I just breathe"_ She started slowly but paused, not liking the way it sounded with the guitar. She modified it slightly and tried again but sighed loudly, not liking that either. She made the chords a little faster and sang the four words again. _"If I just breathe, Let it fill the space between, I'll know everything is alright,"_ She sat up in her chair, letting the words and music absorb her. _"Breathe, Every little piece of me, you'll see everything is alright, If I just breathe..."_ She trailed off and went in to the next verse.

Ten minutes later, she tapped the guitar excitedly before she pulled it over her head and placed it on the chair. She had gotten through the next verse, but she wasn't quite finished. It didn't matter though, the song already screamed radio hit to her. But she needed Tommy to help tweak it slightly and wrap it up. She glanced at the wall clock realizing Tommy had been gone for a good 30 minutes. She stretched as she walked out of studio in search of him.

"What?" Tommy managed to get out as he slowly fell into a nearby chair. He felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him. 'It's not possible' He silently reassured himself, but as he looked at Sadie's expression he began to have other thoughts. "How does he know, Sadie?" He tried to keep his breathing normal, but he was finding it difficult.

Sadie bit her lip as she surveyed Tommy. " I don't know Tommy, he didn't tell me that much. But when I ran into him in the States, he made sure I knew that he knew."

Tommy got up from his chair and went towards her. "What did he exactly say Sadie?" He asked evenly, trying to keep his emotions in check as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me everything and don't leave a thing out."

Sadie walked away from Tommy and stared at the wall, folding her arms over her chest. "I saw him at a club in LA. It was one of those exclusive night spots, real posh, very VIP. Sometimes it really pays to be Jude Harrison's sister, even in the States." She spun around to face him, chuckling weakly hoping to break the tension that had suddenly manifested in the room.

When her attempt was met with a blank stare, she continued. "I saw him first. He was in one of those private rooms in the back." She explained as she remembered the events.

bFlashback- Over a week ago (the day before the phone smashing incident hehe)/b

"So you're an actor?" Sadie smiled coyly at the young man named Eric who sat next to her at the bar. They had been talking for the last half hour and Sadie could tell this guy was interested. Not to say she wasn't or anything. He was real easy on the eyes with his black shaggy hair and hazel eyes. And unlike half the guys she met tonight, she could have a conversation with him and still be appealing.

He gave her a grin as he nodded his head. "Yup, I'm filming my first movie here in LA. It's going to be huge." He predicted as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah?" Sadie leaned in a little closer. "So in a few months you'll be this big movie star and I can tell all my friends about how you tried to pick me up in a bar." She teased him slightly."Tried to?" He boldly asked.

Sadie pretended to consider. "We'll see if you succeed."

Eric grabbed her hand impulsively pulling her off the stool to him. "I guess I'll have to lay it on real thick then." He whispered in her ear as Sadie's hands went to his shoulders.

"I guess you have to."

He smiled at her as he surveyed the crowded room. "Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private." He whispered the last word insinuatingly as Sadie let him lead her through the swarms of people out on the floor.

"Where are we going?" She shouted a little as they made it past the center of the dance floor where the music could be heard the loudest.

He looked over his shoulder at her as he yelled loudly. "There's a room in the back that's closed off to everyone else!"

Sadie nodded her head as they maneuvered through the crowd. They dodged past people, making their way to the rear of the club. The music grew more distant with each step until it was just a low roar. They reached the closed door to the private room and Eric stopped in front of it. He turned to face Sadie and smiled. She peered past him to look at the closed off private area. She walked past the security guard as she followed Eric to the door.

"Come on, there's nobody in here. Well, at least I don't think there is. Me and few of the other guys from the movie were in here, but I think they all ventured out." He explained as he went towards the doorknob and jangled it.

"The less people the better," She said her voice low, putting an arm on his shoulder as Eric opened the door. She was about to say something else when she spotted two people off in the corner entangled together on the couch. "Oh, maybe they all didn't venture out, Eric." She whispered teasingly him as the couple seemed to be oblivious to their presence. She couldn't make out faces, but whoever they were it didn't look like they were coming up for air any time soon. Sadie turned her head away, amused.

Eric however wasn't amused. His costar had been pulling stuff like this since they've been taping. Eric figured his fellow actor was going after their married leading lady, even though he had a famous girlfriend. He hadn't actually seen them until now, but he wasn't shocked to see them together.

He gave an agitated huff and took a few steps towards the couple. He cleared his throat loudly, finally getting the couple's attention causing them to pull apart hastily.Turning her head to face the two, she was about to say something when all thoughts were erased from her mind when she caught a glimpse of the guy on the sofa. Her jaw dropped down in appalled astonishment.

"Chris?" She asked incredulously as she watched her sister's boyfriend straighten out his clothes.

He turned his face at the sound of his name and took in Sadie. He met her shocked look as he quickly buttoned his shirt. "Sadie, it's not what you think..." He began slowly.

She held up her hands to silence him. "Don't bother Chris it's exactly what I think. How could you?" Her tone was heavy with anger as her eyes burned into Chris accusingly.

Eric gave a puzzled look between Sadie and Chris. "You know each other? His voice was strong with confusion as he glanced directly then at Sadie.

"Yeah, he's my sister's boyfriend." She directed her statement towards the long lanky bleach blonde starlet who stood awkwardly off to the side. Sadie knew who she was; she'd have to be living under a rock not to. And she'd have to be living in a far off remote area to not know who her even more famous husband was. She then glared at Chris before she spoke again. "Well, past tense as soon as Jude finds out."

The woman shot a pleading look at Chris. The show of emotion wasn't lost on anyone in the room. This obviously was a secret that couldn't get out.

"Uh, can I talk to Sadie in private for a moment?" Chris kept his voice calm as he held Sadie's gaze. He'd do everything in his power to keep this from Jude.

The girl quickly scurried out of the room without a second thought. Eric stood there for a moment, considering. He could sense they needed some time alone. He wasn't sure of the situation, but he was sure that it wasn't his place to hear it. "I'll see you around, Sadie." He murmured as he turned around to exit the room.

Sadie could barely acknowledge him as she felt the blood pump through her body. She kept her eyes fixed on Chris. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sadie cut him off.

"How could you do this to her?" She repeated again but with more hostility.

"I thought you were good for her, that you wouldn't break her heart." And it was the truth. When Chris came into Jude's life, she was happy for her. She knew that he would never be 'the one' for Jude, but he seemed good for her. Sadie knew better than anyone that he couldn't replace Tommy in Jude's heart and that Tommy would always come first. She had always known it was only a matter of time before Tommy would come back, even if it was sooner than she expected. It infuriated her when he offered no explanation.

"How long have you been fooling around behind Jude's back? A day..a week...since you started filming? How long Chris, huh?" She demanded to know as her hands flew wildly through the air as she spoke.

"Since the beginning." His voice was even as he referred to the start of the shoot. There was no point lying now.

She huffed in disgust. "She's going to hate you for this." Sadie predicted stressing the verb 'hate'.

Chris exhaled, running a hand through his mused golden locks. "Jude can not know about this. She's not to hear one word of this." His voice was low and his mood was sullen. He was feeling nervous at the thought of Jude knowing. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't afford to.

She gave an unbelievable laugh. "You think I'm not going to tell my baby sister that the guy she thinks she loves is messing around with his married costar?" Her voice rose with each word. When he just stood there with a blank look on his face, she went on. "You're must be taking drugs too because you're delusional if you think I'll just keep your dirty little secret from Jude."

All of a sudden his demeanor changed. His shoulders straighten as a wave of assurance washed over him. With a small smirk on his face, he challenged her. "Why not, Sadie? You're pretty good at keeping 'dirty little secrets' from your sister, aren't you?" He threw her words back at her causing her mind to flood with confusion.

Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head in bewilderment. "What?"

He chuckled a little as he walked towards her. He knew he had the upper hand in the situation. "You don't know?" He slanted his head and mockingly asked her. "Oh come on, Sadie. Use that brain of yours." He was close enough to her to bring his index finger to the side of her head and tapped it as he delivered the last sentence.

She instinctively took a step back from him as she stared at him. Suddenly she didn't recognize the Chris that stood before her. He radiated an icy, calculated facade that she had never seen him exhibit before. His voice had been hard and threatening. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She managed to get the words out even though a lump was forming in her throat. She started to feel nervous and she didn't know why.

Chris gave a snort as he walked over to the wet bar the club had provided for the private room. He reached for the vodka and steadily poured it into a nearby tumbler. He was 19 and in the States the legal drinking age was 21. But things like that didn't matter when you were famous. Chris strongly believed that if you were a star there were certain rules that just didn't apply to you. He held up the bottle towards Sadie as if to offer her some.

She shook her head uneasily, watching his every movement. She wasn't sure what he was up to but all of a sudden the room felt very small to her.

He shrugged his shoulders as he casually leaned against the black marble mini bar.

"Listen Chris, I don't know what you're trying to pull or why you think you can somehow turn this around on me, but it's bull." She proclaimed furiously as she folded her arms ready for a battle. He still stood there but his stance had changed. It was no longer frozen or uneasy. It was confident, even somewhat indifferent, like he already knew the game was set, match, and won.

He appeared to consider her words before he brought the strong clear liquid to his lips and took a long drink. He brought it back down to his side as he swirled the remainder of the fluid around the glass. He looked downwards at the vodka, whirling it furiously causing some of it to spill over the sides. He stared down at it for seconds before he quickly looked back up at Sadie. "How was Europe?" He unexpectedly asked as if he was interested in the answer.

Sadie felt pressure in her chest at the word 'Europe'. When she just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, he continued.

"Didn't you go several months ago?" He inquired as if he didn't already know. He went back to the tall bottle and refilled his glass. He turned around again to face her. "Run into anyone interesting?" A small smirk played upon his lips. When Sadie just stayed motionless, he took it as his turn to do the talking. "Europe's a huge country, so the chances of seeing someone you know..." He trailed off as he watched Sadie become unnerved. "What are the odds? I guess it really is a small world after all, huh?" He laughed at his own joke as he took another swing of vodka. He started to laugh harder. "I mean really, seeing Lil Tommy Q in Rome? You both being there at the same time 6 months ago? Jesus, if that's not fate what is?" He let it all sink in for her. _"Sexy Sadie, you broke the rules."_ He said in a sing song voice, evoking the Beatles songs mockingly.

"What do you think you know Chris?" Sadie's words shook slightly as she asked. 'How was it possible?' She wondered frantically. She wasn't about to offer any information, she needed to know what Chris knew first.

"I think I know enough that tonight will pale in comparison to what happened in Rome." He confidently said as he walked towards her getting right in her face. "You think I don't know she's in love with Tommy? How stupid do I look? But it's okay, because she's with me, not him. And I plan on it to stay that way." He insinuated something Sadie didn't like.

"Are you blackmailing me?" She murmured, not quite able to believe it. Her disgust for the boy was rapidly growing into hatred.

"Blackmailing is such a vile word." He reasoned calmly.

"It fits, you're turning out to be a vile person." She threw back at him.

"No, no I'm just looking out for everyone's interests. Ignorance is bliss, isn't it? You forget what you saw, I forget what I heard."

Sadie bit her lip. If Jude found out about what went down in Europe with Tommy she wasn't sure if Jude could get past it...but could she let her sister date this slime instead?

Chris could tell she was contemplating it, but that wasn't good enough. He needed to make sure she just didn't consider it, she needed to agree to it. His hand unconsciously wrapped around the cup tighter. He needed to sell it. He came closer again and gave her a slow hollow smile. _"Sexy Sadie, you'll get yours yet."_ He whispered in her ear, letting the Beatle's lyrics fill her brain. He held his stance for a moment before he turned around as if to leave the room.

"Wait!" She instantly regretted the word as it came out of her mouth. He slowly spun around and lifted his eyebrows at her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping that when she opened them it would all go away. She had a promise to keep and she had to see it through. When she did open them she was disappointed. She still found Chris standing there with that smug look. She took a deep breath before she answered him. "Fine..."

**End of Flashback**

"He knows everything, Tom." She reluctantly confessed. She eyed him, waiting for a reaction.

Tommy's blood boiled after Sadie had recounted the whole story. He couldn't believe that Chris had been cheating on Jude from the start of the movie. He remembered all the things he said to her or about her since. "That little.." He hissed before he turned his back and kicked over a nearby chair feeling the anger pump through him. "Damn it!" He yelled heatedly, balling his hands.. He took a minute to get his rage in control as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Sadie was quiet as she surveyed Tommy. He rarely ever lost his temper- unless it had something to do with Jude. She watched his back rise and fall as he took deep breaths. He then spun around to face her.

"Jude can't know, Sadie." He almost desperately stated. He almost wanted to laugh out loud at the situation. Jude and he were finally where they should be. They were happy, they were together...and now this.

She nodded her head in agreement as Tommy closed his eyes and furiously rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. He was trying to smother his emotions and figure out a solution. He sighed heavily. "Have you talk to him since?"

"No, that's why when I heard Chris had saw you two together that night, I got worried. I thought maybe he said something." She explained to him.'

Tommy bobbed his head up and down without saying a word. It was starting to make sense.

_"Just so you know whatever happens from here on in, you helped put it into motion, you're guilty of it too."_

That's what Chris had said to him the night he found him and Jude in the conference room. He didn't know what it meant then, but now he did. And he'd be damned if he what Chris say turn out to be true.

He'd would have to pay him a visit in LA, he silently figured. 'To make sure the punk keeps his mouth shut and doesn't do anything I'd have to kill him for' He angrily thought. He'd figure out something to tell Jude when he had to leave for a day or two. 'Another lie' He ruefully said to himself. He ran his hands over his face and rubbed it gingerly.

Sadie's eyes shone with sympathy. She knew how Tom was feeling right now. She took a step towards him. "Don't worry Tom. Chris has something to lose if he lets this out. You think he'd want the public to know about his...thing with his married costar? I don't think so." She pointed out.

Tommy knew she was right, but his insides were all in a knot. "I just..." He stopped to gather his train of thought. "Everything is so right between me and Jude." He gestured with his hands to emphasize his point. "Finally." He added for good measurement. "It's not perfect, but we're getting somewhere, you know? We're together." A small smile graced his lips. He liked saying that when it referred to him and Jude. He sighed heavily. "I don't want to mess everything up when it's finally going right for Jude and I." He confessed to her.

"You won't okay?" She put her hands on his shoulder in reassurance.

Tommy nodded as he took her into a comforting hug. "Thanks." He whispered in her ear.

Two quick knocks were heard on the door before it swung open. "Sadie," came Jude's surprised voice as she watched Tommy and her sister pull away from each other and look up at her.


	35. Chapter 36

Woot okay. So im back. Sorta.First off thanks to everyone who left sporadic comments. Even though I hadn't written anything- GREATLY appreciated

Secondly. This chapter is a bit short / but its just to give this story a rekick start.

Hoping everyone enjoys and of course feedback greatly loved adored cherished etc etc blah blah.

And maybe one day ill figure out how to officially leave an authors note here.

Two quick knocks were heard on the door before it swung open. "Sadie." came Jude's surprised voice as she watched Tommy and her sister pull away from each other and look up at her.

Not giving Jude a chance to jump to conclusions, Sadie quickly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Jude! Oh how I missed you." She mumbled into her sister's hair.

Jude just stood there for a second, letting Sadie hug her. Still not knowing what to make of this, she put her arms around her anyway. "I missed you too." She admitted as she looked over Sadie's shoulder at Tommy. He simply smiled at her as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

Jude pulled away as she looked Sadie in the eye. "How come you're back earlier than you said?" Jude tried to keep the suspicion out of her voice, but it was hard to when she remembered what she walked in on. Sadie and Tommy quickly exchanged a glance that wasn't lost on Jude.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Sadie bit her lip before she sighed loudly at her sister's question. "Jude I guess you caught me." She announced dramatically letting her words sink in.

She quirked an eyebrow at Sadie, but said nothing. Tommy wearily watched her, not knowing exactly what to expect from Sadie.

"You caught me checking up on you." She admitted. "I lied and said I was getting back later because I wanted to talk to Tom about everything that had been going on with you." She threw her hands in front of her for emphasis. "I know you. I know you wouldn't have been exactly forthcoming with everything that happened with Chris and I just needed to make sure you were okay."

She walked over to Jude and laid her hands on her shoulders. "Really okay. Not just 'Sure, Sadie, everything's fine.' –just trying to placate me." She explained sincerely to her sister. "I knew Tommy would be honest, so I wanted to ask him about everything before I saw you."

Jude gave a small smile. "Sadie, everything IS fine." When she was about to cut in, Jude held up her hand. "I'm happy and you're home and it's all good." She said with a laugh. "Now don't worry about me. I'm fine. Chris is all but a distant memory in my mind." She replied with conviction as she took her sister into a hug.

Sadie returned the embrace tightly, but couldn't help but shoot an unsure glance at Tommy.

Later that day Tommy sat slouched in the chair distracted as Jude played her song for him in Studio B. He couldn't help but get his mind off of his conversation with Sadie.

"And then I was thinking that maybe we speed it up a bit for the chorus and make it a little more-" She stopped playing the guitar and stared straight ahead as if she was imagining it in her head. "more faster." She finished with a laugh as she turned to Tommy. "What do you think?" She looked him in the eyes waiting for an answer. When she received none, she called out his name. "Tommy?"

He turned his head slightly at his name and looked at Jude. "Huh?" He asked confused for a second. He shook his head realizing what she had said. "Yeah, yeah I agree." He quickly told her as he slanted up slightly from his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

She gave him a dubious look as she tilted her head. "What did I say?" She asked slyly challenging him. He unintentionally creased his eyebrows in thought leaning back into the chair.

"Aha!" Jude exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and closed the distance between her and Tommy. "You have no idea what I just said, let alone what I just played, do you?" Her eyes squinted at him in accusation as she leaned in towards him and placed her hands on both of the arm rests.

He glanced up at her and couldn't help but smile. "Maybe. Maybe not." Before she had the chance to berate him he pulled the arm that lay next to him and spun it around causing her to fall on his lap with an oomph.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude bringing her even closer to him. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered as he brushed away a stray strand of hair in front of her face.

Jude tilted her head at him. "Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this one, Quincy." She said in pseudo stern voice as she poked him in the chest playfully. She then pushed both hands against his stomach to lean up but his vise like grip held her in place.

"No, no. I mean it." He told her with complete sincerity. She turned to look over her shoulder at him in puzzlement.

"Ookkayy." She drawled out the word. "You've been acting funny ever since-" She stopped for a minute as if she was realizing something. "Ever since Sadie saw you before. What's going on?" The old familiar suspicion rose in her voice again.

"Nothing." He replied as he watched her turn around to face him. He knew it was a lie, but he couldn't tell her what was really bothering him. His mind was still plagued with thoughts of Chris and what he knew.

When Jude didn't seem satisfied with his answer he attempted again. "Really Jude. It's nothing. I just want everything to always be as right as it feels now." When her eyes shone with confusion, he elaborated. "You know between us." He said as he took her hands in his and absently stroked her knuckles. "I just don't want anything to go wrong."

She melted at his words. There was this indescribable feeling she got when Tommy said things like that to her. Her free hand went to his cheek. "Stop thinking like that." She ordered softly. "Stop thinking so..negatively. Everything is great, don't doubt it okay?" SHe pleaded with him.

He nodded his head slowly as he gave her a small smile. "You're right." He admitted as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're right." He repeated again.

A few hours later Tommy walked into his apartment after driving Jude home from G Major and placed his keys on a nearby coffee table. He strolled over to the phonebook that sat on the table and skimmed through it until he found what he wanted. He picked up the phone from it's hook and punched in the numbers. As he waited for the call to go through, he shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the chair. "Hello?" He said through the reciever when he heard a voice. "Yeah. I'd like to schedule a flight to Californa." He paused for a minute as the woman said something through the phone. "To Los Angeles." He answered quickly.


	36. 37 Some Trust

**Firstly. Huge thanks to everyone who left comments- I live off them. I seriously do. I ration every comment I get and assign it to a specific day- imagine the horror I face when I run out, eh?**

**I think after this chapter (in my opinion any way) things start to heat up a bit. Dare I say there's about 5 chapters (if that) left of this story? Who knows? I also once said this was going to be a one parter and we're at the 37th chapter.**

**Anyhows. Its about 12 am im a bit giddy and delirious from lack of comments that I just had to post something new to get some. Enjoy and leave the comment cause you know you want to ! )**

**Oh and I apologize for any grammar mistakes- its so not my strong point and it will never ever be.**

**I broke this up in two chapters because I know there was a bit of difficulty leaving comments because I played around with some of the older chapters- I hope this makes it easier.**

**Did I mention id love some comments?**

**The Next Day**

The bubbly blonde attendant with her light-colored hair pinned back, strolled down the aisle as she offered the passengers assorted things. She chatted it up with the travelers, enjoying the people that first class brought. She bended down towards a guest, engrossed in the friendly conversation until a certain passenger caught her eye.

She watched him as he leaned up from his chair in first class as his knee bounced up and down in a frantic rhythm. She took in his dark hair, his slightly unshaven face, and his brooding aura. She gave a small smile as she excused herself from the other traveler. She fluffed her hair as she purposely walked towards him.

Oblivious to her completely, he brought his palms together and felt the moisture that had sprung due to his inner chaos. He had scheduled the flight the day before and he had lucked out he was able to get a flight out so soon. No one knew where he was going, except for Kwest. He had told him the whole story last night knowing that he could completely trust him with it.

Tommy eyed his watch and then his eyes darted to the large flat screen in front of him that estimated his current destination and how long it will be till he arrives at his desire destination. 'Not soon enough.' He thought warily.

"Excuse me, sir." Her words were smooth and ran like honey. "Can I offer you anything?" She questioned with a toothy smile.

When the flight attendant's cheery, sugary voice flew through his ears; he dismissively waved off her offer for beverages without even glancing up at her.

She gave an indignant huff, but knowing defeat when she saw it, the attendant simply shook her shoulders and gave the handsome, distant man no more attention.

Tommy Quincy wasn't thinking in blonde. Maybe if the woman's hair was a rich shade of crimson he would have acknowledged her. Maybe if the woman had dark hair that flowed freely, he would have noticed her. But she didn't, so he didn't. He was colorblind except for the color red. He saw scarlet wherever he looked as his mind played back the conversation with a certain redhead.

_Tommy stood on the Harrison's front porch with his hands in pocket after he had rapped on the front door. He shuffled his feet anxiously, waiting for Jude to come out. He pulled up his collar around his neck, hoping to prevent the sudden chill the developed in the air out._

_She bounded down the stairs, vaguely wondering who it was. She peered through the glass and broke out in a smile when she realized and opened the door. _

"_Quincy." She murmured his name as she stepped out from the doorframe, letting the cold climb down her neck and swirl around her. "Didn't I just see you a couple of hours ago?" She smirked at him. "Can't live without me, huh?" _

_Before Tommy could respond, Jude laced her arms around his neck, quickly pressing her lips on his. Instinctively, he wrapped one arm around her waist as the other went to the small of her back. _

_As he breathed her in, he absently wondered would it always be this great. As if every time he kissed her it would be as mind blowing as the first time in the rain. Convinced it would and resolved to make sure, he slowly pulled apart, but kept her in his arms. "Maybe." He said as the corners of his lips twitched upwards._

"_Maybe." She softly echoed his word as if she was considering it. She leaned her head back a little in order to look him in the eye. "So, what brings you by?" She curiously inquired._

_His thoughts drifted to the plane ticket that was tucked away in the inside pocket of his jacket. "I'm leaving town tomorrow." He said evenly, but watched the alarm spring up in her eyes. He knew that look. It was the same look she had when he had told her he was leaving all those months ago. "Only for a couple of days." He hurriedly clarified. "My flight's in the morning."_

_Stifling the sudden anxiety, she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "To where?" _

"_Just outta town." He responded vaguely as his muscles clenched. "Business." He added when Jude didn't seem satisfied._

_She wanted to press him for more details, but she had felt him stiffen in her arms. She knew she had two options. She could push him until he became so agitated that he'd finally crack and tell her. Or she could just trust him. _

_Wanting to have in faith him more than anything, she nodded her head as she pulled away from him, creating space between them. "Okay." She calmly said as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to get rid of the immediate chill that came from leaving his arms._

_Tommy eyed her cautiously. "That's it?" He questioned. "No argument?" He figured when he offered no explanation of his trip, Jude would demand to know. "I get away that easily?"_

_Jude's brow quirked at his statement as she continued her feverish attempts at warmth. "Get away? Should I be picking a fight?" She asked him as her arms crossed her chest, ready for battle. Noting his choice of words, she numbly wondered if she picked the wrong option._

_He vehemently shook his head. "No. No. Of course not." He quickly said. "It's just that-" He stopped short as he stared at her, finally taking in her apparel- a thin t-shirt and a pair of light sweats. When he watched her shiver, Tommy tsked loudly. In one large step, he closed the distance between them and had her in a tight embrace. "Jesus, Jude. Didn't you think about putting on a jacket?" He then glanced down at her bare feet. "Or shoes?" _

"_Didn't think it was that cold." She retorted before burying her head in his chest._

_He spun her around quickly, as one arm went around her shoulders and the other reached for the door handle. He ushered her inside, letting the door slam on its hinges. _

_Jude let out a 'woo' when the heat hit her. Tommy twirled her back around as he looked down, letting his hands traveled the length of her arms repeatedly. She rubbed her own hands together, hoping to bring back some warmth. _

"_Silly girl." He muttered as he continued his actions._

_Jude stopped and looked up at him, giving him an offended huff. "Hey now. I wasn't the one who drew me from my nice warm home out into the freezing cold to tell me about some elusive trip that you won't even elaborate on." When Tommy was about to interject she held up a palm to stop him. "Not that I don't trust you and that I need to know what you're doing and that I, in fact, really want you to elaborate on where you're going or anything." She quickly babbled out. "I'm just doing a recap of the last 5 minutes." She explained with a slight smirk._

_Tommy let out a small chuckle. "Well, not that I need to elaborate or anything," He repeated her words teasingly. He let the silence fill between them as he chose his words carefully. "I'm just tying up some loose ends, Jude. Stuff from when I was gone." He told her, knowing that there was a bit of truth in there somewhere._

_She nodded her head understandingly. "And you'll call me when you get back?"_

"_The minute I step off the plane." He said with a smile and without hesitation._

"_Okay then. Have a good trip." She said pleasantly as she turn around, leaving him a view of her back._

"_Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute." He replied as he stuck out his hand and wrapped his fingers around her wrist to stop her from leaving. He tugged it gently as Jude allowed herself to be pulled back to him. "That's the goodbye I get?" He asked, insulted._

"_Well, what did you expect?" She threw back at him jokingly as she poised her hands on her hips._

_He seemed to mull it over for a moment. "This." He breathed out before he swiftly put his hands behind her head and crashed his lips on hers._

The sound of the pilot's voice interrupted Tommy's thoughts. He followed his instructions as he leaned his seat back into the upright position and prepared for landing. Tommy rubbed his chin gingerly, knowing in a couple of hours he'd have to deal with the one thing that threatened to tear his and Jude's relationship to shreds.


	37. 38 And Some Just Get Away

**Back in Canada**

Jude twirled a pen around while she sat in the Studio with Kwest, working on the new song. Though she'd rather have waited for Tommy to come back to tweak her song, he was a great substitute. Besides, she had a small hunch that Kwest may know about Tommy's whereabouts. Sure, she had told Tommy she was okay with it, but if she had the opportunity to find out, she definitely wasn't going to let it slip by.

"Well I like the part that we just laid down, but the other piece could use a little work." Kwest commented as he played with a few knobs on the music board.

She tapped the end of the pen on the table rhythmically. "Yeah, I agree." She stated softly. "We'll just wait for Tommy to get back for that."

Kwest nodded his head distractedly, focused on the work at hand.

"So what, you'll think he'll be back tomorrow?" She casually put it out there, wondering what he'd say.

"Maybe." He mumbled out as he grabbed the headphones from his neck and put one ear piece over his left ear and kept the right uncovered.

She groaned. That didn't help much. She swiveled around in the chair as she spoke. "I wonder if his flight landed yet."

"Probably." He commented without even looking up.

"But I can't be sure since I don't even know where he is." Jude pointed out.

When Kwest said nothing, she huffed. When Kwest gave no reaction, she did it again but louder this time.

Exasperated, Kwest tossed his headphones down and sighed. "What is it?" He swirled his chair around to face her completely.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Do you know where he went, Kwest?" She suspiciously inquired.

Kwest froze. "Ah, uh" He stumbled over his words. "You know what? Great session. Let's call it a wrap." He quickly said as he scurried out of his chair.

"Coward!" She said before she jumped out of her seat and ran after him. "I know you know!" She exclaimed as they walked out of the Studio and into the main lobby.

"Nope. I don't know anything, Jude." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards the coat rack. He quickly shrugged it on as he made beeline towards the door.

Jude jumped in front of it, blocking his way out. "Liar. You do too. He just disappears without even telling me where he's going." She pouted a bit.

"Jude, I thought Tommy said you were okay with this, with not knowing." He looked her in the eye.

"A ha!" She broke out in a triumphant grin. "So you do know, don't you?" She accused, poking him in the chest with her finger. She glared at him until he finally broke.

Kwest threw up his hands. "All right! He told me, okay?" He finally resigned. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you." He added as he gently pushed her away from the exit and opened the door and walked out.

Jude watched him leave and swiftly grabbed her coat and bag from the rack and hurried after him.

She walked out the door and stood on the stairs. "It's just that I don't understand why he told you and not me! I don't understand why he can't tell me, why it has to such a secret." She yelled at his retreating form. He halted at her words, but didn't turn around.

"I don't understand why he could trust you with this and not me." She said more softly this time.

Kwest turned around to face her. "It's not like that, you know it." He explained. "He just needed to," He searched for the right words. "tie up some loose ends."

Jude gave a soft laugh. "Funny, that's what he said too."

Kwest sighed. "It's not a matter of trust, Jude. It's something he has to do." When she just stared at him, he continued. "For you."

Jude's eyebrows perplexed. "For me? What could he possibly be doing for me?"

"For both of you." Kwest explained. "He had to take care of something. Everything will be great after that. Just let it go, all right?" He said as he walked over to Jude. "It's nothing for you to get stressed about."

"It's just incredibly shady, Kwest!" She cried out. "I mean he just suddenly leaves and doesn't explain why? I know I said I was fine with it but I'm not so sure-"

"Trust me on this" He interjected. "No no, trust _Tommy_ on this, okay?" He placed his hands on Jude's shoulders. He pleaded with his eyes to agree with him, to let it go. "Jude, come on." He shook her shoulders lightly when she said nothing.

"Fine, I'll drop it." She surrendered softly as Kwest nodded his head.

"Good." He affirmed as he backed away a bit. "He'll be back in a day or so and it'll all be good. You two can just do your thing with no problems." He counseled as he walked towards his car with Jude following him. He beeped his car open as he faced Jude again. "Need a ride home?"

"Nah. I got my car." She murmured as she tilted her head to where her Audi was parked. "Thanks." She smiled softly. "For everything."

"No problem." He returned her smile. "Just remember- no worries." He said before he walked around to the driver's seat and hopped in.

She waved and watched him speed off. "Yeah, no worries." Jude repeated out loud. She made her way over to her own car, realizing that she walked into G Major that day with less worries than she did walking out now.

**Back in California**

Tommy strolled into one of the most exclusive hotels in LA as if he permanently resided there. He kept his sunglasses on as he made his way directly to the elevator. He punched the up button as he waited patiently for the elevator door to open. When it, he soundlessly stepped into it, letting the doors close in front of him. He hit the button for the 10th floor where the two penthouses were. He watched the elevator slide open as it let various people in and out. As it made its way up to the final floor, Tommy strode out and went directly to Penthouse B without a thought.

He took a deep breath before he gave the shiny black door two hard knocks. A second passed by before the door swung open revealing its guest.

Christopher Line gave a sardonic grin as he leaned against the doorframe. "Well it's about goddamn time that you got here to kick my ass, Quincy."


	38. 39 High

**woo. so THIS is what an update like, eh? yeah so its been a bit since ive updated this little diddy. life most definitely got in the way and this story probably wasnt high on my priority list...but ive returned because im hoping ill finish the story soon. **

**it probably wouldnt hurt to reread the last chapter...cause i had to to remember where we were with this story hehe**

**if something doesnt make sense...i apologize. im still a bit rusty at this writing thing.**

**so i hope everyone enjoys...and all i ask in return is some feedback! i gotta know if people are still interested in the story because itll hopefully motiviate me to write some more. **

**thanks to everyone who is :)**

**oh btw- biggg thanks for bebravelive4me she helped get this story off the floor again **

**the song used in this story is 'high'-james blunt**

* * *

Tommy had to use all his inner strength to prevent making what Chris said a reality. "Me and you have a problem." He said gruffly as he stared at him and folded his arms over his chest.

Chris quirked an eyebrow. "Do we now?" He asked as he supported himself on the door frame with one hand. "And which would that be? The one where you stole my girlfriend?" Chris's tone was accusing as Tommy pushed past him into his apartment.

Chris followed his retreating form and when Tommy said nothing, he continued. "Ohh." He said as if he was just struck with a major realization and stopped dead in the middle of the room. "This is about what I know about when you were in Europe, isn't it?" He asked with pseudo innocence.

Tommy turned on his heels at the mention of Europe. He faced Chris with a look of pure contempt. "I don't know what you _think_ you know about Europe, but whatever it is, you better damn forget about it."

Chris gave a wry smile. "I _know_ what happened while you were gone. The only thing I'm thinking is how you managed to keep something this ..." He paused searching for the right word. "_bad_ quiet for so long? I mean, if Jude found out..." He paused for a moment. "I'm assuming she hasn't found out because I can't imagine her keeping you on that high pedestal she's got ya on now, Quincy. Boy I would love to see her face though when she does." He laughed in eagerness.

Tommy's eyes darkened. "You won't because she's not gonna find out, Christopher cause you're not gonna tell her."

Chris snorted. "Now why would I do such a thing like that?"

Tommy stepped closer to Chris, getting in his face. "Cause if I'm going down, I swear to god I'll bring you with me." He then backed away, feeling more in control of the situation. "You have something to lose here too, Line."

When Chris gave him a puzzled look, Tommy offered more. "Your career. Sadie told me about the little...scene she spotted when she ran into you in LA. I'm sure you're not in a rush for the press to find out about you and your married costar, huh?"

Chris contemplated what he said. True, if the press caught wind of his escapades with the married actress, it wouldn't exactly bode well for him or his career. But he wanted his revenge so bad. Success or revenge, which would win out in the end?

"Do what you want, I don't care." He bluffed, hoping Tommy would believe him.

"Yeah right. You should know better than anybody what the press does to a person who wrecks a 'golden relationship.' "Tommy pointed out, referring to the sleaze mags that made Chris out to be the victim and Jude and Tommy the bad guys. "The press is notorious for shunning famous people that ruined other stars' marriages. The movie and your lady costar are currently shooting? Yeah, guaranteed to fizzle if they catch wind of this." He pointed out smugly.

Chris shot Tommy a look of utter disdain. "Damn you." He cursed softly. "I won't let you steal my career like you stole my girlfriend, Quincy." He huffed out a breath, looking like he was about to exchange his soul to the devil. "You keep your mouth shut; I'll do the same in return." He conceded. "Now get the hell out of my room."

Tommy gave a mirthless smile. "Gladly." He replied as he walked over towards the door and opened it. "Just one more thing. "He paused in the middle of the open door and turned around. "Don't make me hafta tell you to stay away from Jude again." And with that he slammed it shut and was gone.

Chris let out a small chuckle when the door closed. Suckers. There was one born every minute.

Canada 5am.

Tommy unlocked the door to his apartment and shuffled in. He unceremoniously plopped his suitcases down as he attempted to stifle a yawn and failed. He was exhausted, but successful. After his…._thing_ with Chris, he scheduled the first flight home, eager to get back to Jude. After the time difference and traveling, it was 4 am when he boarded off. He gave a disappointed huff. Seeing Jude would have to wait till the morning.

He was heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat before he passed out when he heard the soft sound of music coming from the hallway. He cocked his head to the side in confusion wondering what was with the music. He abandoned the idea of food and wandered down the hallway towards his bedroom where the song was coming from.

_Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me._

_There is nothing else in the world,_

He was shocked to see that when he opened the door to his room it revealed Jude sound asleep. It was obvious that she was unaware of the alarm clock that was going off, playing the radio softly.

_I'd rather wake up and see (with you)._

_Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again._

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

He couldn't help the small smile that escaped or the surprise he felt when he first laid eyes on her in his bed. She looked like the bed was made for her. He knew that she belonged there and no where else. And Tommy would move heaven and earth to make sure it stayed that way.

_But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above. _

Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again._

_Do you remember the day when my journey began?_

He walked over towards his bed, trying to make as little sound as possible. He stood over Jude and studied her. He noticed the way the morning light peaked through the shades and played across Jude's face. He kicked off his shoes before he gently climbed into bed next to her.

_Will you remember the end (of time)? _

Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.

Jude slowly stirred when she felt Tommy's weight shift the bed slightly. She mumbled something incoherently, causing Tommy's attention to _move_ to her. Before Jude knew what was happening, he crashed his lips onto hers, immediately bringing her out of her sleep induced haze.

_High; running wild among all the stars above. _

Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

"Mmm." He mumbled into her mouth as he broke away minutes later. He twirled a red lock around his fingers as he spoke. "Who's been sleeping in my bed?" His faux stern voice asked as he laid down next to her, putting one arm around her, while the other swat the 'snooze' button on the alarm.

Jude gave him a lazy smile as she placed her head on his chest. "Goldilocks, but I kicked her sorry butt out." She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled lightly.

"So it seems. But I'm wondering how..."He looked down at her. "_Goldilocks_ got in."

"She just may have persuaded your doorman to let her in." She gave him a sheepish look as she glanced up at him. "You're not mad, are you?" When he said nothing, she pushed herself up a bit to look at him better. "It's just that I didn't feel like being at my house and I wasn't sure when you were coming home..."

"Key." He cut her off quickly. "I should make you a key. You know so you don't have to go and bother the doorman every time you wanna get in here and I'm not around."

Jude tilted her head accusingly. "You plan on not being around a lot, Quincy?"

"No. I plan on you being around here a lot." He answered truthfully as he stroked her forehead. Jude gave a smile of satisfaction, along with a yawn causing Tommy to ask her, "What's with the 5 am wakeup anyway, girl?"

"I wanted to get to the studio early today. We really need to get going with my next album, Tommy."

Tommy shook his head affirmatively. "And we will, I promise I'll devote all my energy towards it now, Jude."

"So then," She began slowly. "I'm guessing whatever you had to take care of is good now?" She asked tentatively, wondering if he'd divulge anything.

Tommy tensed up at the mention of it. "Yeah, it is. Everything is fine, now." He seemed distant all of a sudden, but his words were firm. He instinctively pulled her closer, before he changed the subject. "The only thing I need to do is get some rest." He said as he leaned over to the alarm and reset it. "We can wait on the album for a few hours in favor of some old fashion sleep, no?"

Jude nodded and was about to reply but noticed that it only took Tommy seconds to fall into a deep sleep. Yet, it wasn't as easy for her because Jude couldn't help quell the feeling that unlike Tommy said, everything really wasn't fine.


End file.
